Back on tracks
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Elyn is a LOTR nerd. Not a HP one. No, that's her sister. So, why on Earth did she receive a letter on the First of September saying she was going to Hogwarts? And why on Earth did she get onto that train? Why? Why? (Sort of reader-insert, because you all dreamt about it) Remus/OC
1. 01-09: The letter

_A/N: I'm back, dear Harry Potter nerds. I started this story a while ago, and only now that I wrote ten chapters already do I decide to post it. I have no idea how long it will linger, but believe me, I had fun writing it!_

* * *

**1. The letter**

* * *

"Elyn! _Move_!"

Her sister shook her out of bed as graciously as she could, and that means not much.

El jumped out of her paradise blanket before shooting one of her famous glares at her younger sister. "Hey, what was _that_ for?"

"It's the first of September, you idiot! We're supposed to be in London at five, remember?"

Right, the day before the reprise of school.

Elyn groaned. She hated that period of summer when effectively summer was ending.

Clara and her were to be in their school yard at five that day, if only to receive the same speech of their headmistress as every year.

But that day would be different.

* * *

"Elyn, what are you wearing?"

El glared at her mother. "A skirt, why?"

"You know that I wish you to be well-dressed for a school-day!"

"This isn't a school day!"

"Go back up in your room and undo that skirt! I want to see you in a proper pantalon in a dozen!"

She glared again, then sighed, but still turned around to climb back the stairs to her room.

The first door on the left was Clara's room. For a fifteen-year-old, her sister was a total bookworm. A huge library covered most of the walls, and then the rest was covered into every collectible possible picture on the same topic. Harry Potter.

Elyn rolled her eyes when she passed before the open door, when she saw Clara's replica of McGonagall's wand onto her desk. Obviously, she had been sleeping with it. Again.

The second door on the left was the bathroom, when the last door onto the corridor was her room.

A total mess compared to Cla's room, but still, hers. Her walls were covered in nothing but flags, Union Jacks to be precise, because she loved to draw it everywhere.

She grabbed her pendant at her neck and smiled. The Ring shone in sunlight, and she could almost hear Gollum saying 'My precious' from under her desk.

That was it. If Clara was a total HP fan, Elyn was a total LOTR fan.

And that drove their parents mad.

* * *

As she grabbed a casual pair of jeans into her closet, Elyn heard a strange knocking on glass, as if someone had been launching stones at her window. But when she lifted her gaze, the reality was totally different.

It was an owl at her window. Knocking on the glass with its beak.

"Shoo, _shoo_!" She tried to effectively shoo it off, but the bird stayed there, and then Alyn saw.

At its paw, the owl was carrying a letter.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Nevertheless, she opened the window and glared as the owl outstretched its paw for her to take the letter.

And surely, on it was written 'Elyn Foren, last bedroom first floor, 2 Milburn Close, Bournemouth'.

"_Seriously_?" She glared at the bird, but it just huffed and then took off. Elyn followed it until it disappeared into the clouds.

Then she stared at the envelope.

White but not too much, with a dark red seal bearing the coat of arms of nothing else but Hogwarts.

* * *

'Dear Miss Foren,

We are happy to tell you that you have been admitted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school-year will begin this September 1st. The train that will lead you to the school will depart at eleven o'clock precisely on platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross Station.

We are awfully aware that starting your seventh and therefore last year in our school without ever being in a Witch school before can be incapacitating, but everything has been done to make sure that you will get used to our way of life.

Of course, you wouldn't have been able to buy every furniture that you will need in your classes, therefore, we have taken care of it and everything is patientely waiting for you at Hogwarts.

You will obviously be sorted on your arrival, and your wand will be delivered to you by Headmaster Dumbledore after that feast.

Cordially,

Professor Minerva McGonagall.'

* * *

Elyn stared at the paper for approximatively ten minutes before Clara knocked onto her door.

"El? Is everything alright? You should be down already!"

She slowly turned around and every clog in her mind started to work. "Yeah, everything's fine, Clara, except your pathetic joke! What is this?" She showed her the offending letter.

Clara took the paper into her hands and shrugged. "What? That's just another of your potentials' letter!"

Elyn huffed and showed her the seal. "And _this_?"

"What? That's a normal stamp! For Heaven's, El, what's with you today!"

And Clara stormed off the room.

* * *

Elyn stayed there until her parents came to fetch her to go to the station.

"Elyn Foren, you'd better move or you'll be late, and you know that I hate to be late!"

She lowered her gaze and grabbed her shoes, following her mother out of the house and into the car, still griping the letter.

She had read it over and again after Clara's departure. And it wasn't a potential's letter.

"So, is everything clear? At eight o'clock, you take the train back here, and your father will be waiting at the entrance of the station. Right?"

Elyn and Clara rolled their eyes, and then both nodded. "Yes, mother!"

Their mum nodded back and hugged each of her daughters quickly before walking back to her husband.

Behind the sisters, a shiny blue train had stopped, and then got in without a look back.

* * *

"So, are you better?"

Elyn looked at her sister, who was staring at her carefully. She nodded. "Yeah, fine." The letter still burned her fingers in her pocket, but she ignored it. "Look, Cla, I wondered...is platform 9 ¾ real?"

Clara's eyes lit up, as everytime she got to talk about her favourite topic. She nodded her head so hard Elyn thought she might head-butt herself in the box's table. "Yes, it is! After the success of the movies, they actually put a plaque in between platforms 9 and 10 in King's Cross! Wanna see when we arrive?"

Elyn didn't know what to answer, so just produced a sound between a 'yes' and a 'maybe'.

Clara then started talking about the many times people had tried to cross the wall under the mention 9 ¾ and always failed.

Elyn didn't care.

She had a feeling this day wasn't over yet.

When their train stopped, exactly three hours after departing, Elyn had her head throbbing, both because of her sister's incessant chatting and the words of the letter in her pocket dancing before her eyes.

It was exactly 10.37.

Clara got down the train first and pulled on Elyn's hand to drive her towards her dreamy platform.

And Elyn could almost not breathe.

Each and every person in the station now looked suspicious to her.

_The train leaves at eleven precisely._

Darn.

* * *

"See? That's cool, innit?"

Clara had driven her elder sister before the golden plaque saying 'Here would lie platform 9 ¾.'

Elyn nodded and swallowed uneasily. She felt all colour leave her face as she stared at the clock above her head. 10.48.

"El? Are you alright, you're white as death!"

She nodded but didn't look at Clara. She had spotted someone in the crowd, someone pushing a trunk. A very high trunk. With coat of arms on it. Hogwarts'.

And she felt all air leave her lungs when the boy, merely an infant, casually walked to the wall under the golden plaque and got through it.

"El? _EL_?"

Elyn ignored her sister and walked to the wall, put a hand on it, and...vanished.

Barely felt a solid brick wall before being sucked on the other side.

* * *

It was 10.53 and the Hogwarts' Express was waiting for _her_.

Oh bugger.


	2. 01-09: Space and time

_A/N: I'll post the first three chapters today, then one each day until we reach the tenth one... I manage to write one chapter each two days or so for now, so... RAMBLING ALARM! :)_

* * *

**2. Space and time**

* * *

Elyn couldn't believe her eyes. The Hogwarts' Express was really there! In King's Cross! Its chimney fuming, whistle screaming, and hundreds of families on the platform, waving to children or brothers and sisters.

She rubbed her eyes but the vision didn't fade.

"You'd better get in before it leaves without you!"

She turned around and saw a tall man, wrapped in a velvet cloak, smile down at her kindly.

She nodded, gulped, and walked to the train. When she put her foot in, she was almost waiting for it to vanish under her. But it didn't.

It was just as she would have pictured it.

That meant it was a dream, right?

Right?

* * *

At eleven precisely, the train rocked alive, and Elyn had to grab a doorknob to stay upward.

"Right, a box. An empty box. Here we go, Foren!"

She always muttered to herself when she was nervous.

Fortunately, she soon found an empty box. She closed the door behind her and sat on the far edge of the seat, as close as possible to the window, as she stared at London in wonder.

"Oh, _shit_! Clara!"

But as soon as she started to freak out for her fifteen-year-old sister, the door bolted open and four people entered the box.

The first boy was tall but not too much, with long dark hair hanging in his face, and shining grey eyes. He smiled at Elyn and she averted her gaze in case.

The second was smaller and chubbier, with dark-blonde hair and round eyes that made him look ever surprised.

The third was taller than both, with untamed dark hair, hazel eyes and glasses. His smirk was definitely that of an over-confident being, and Elyn immediately hated the thought.

The fourth was as tall as the previous, with longer hair but not as long as the first one's, and the most peculiar eyes. Their brown was almost swallowed by golden drops.

* * *

"_Wow._"

Elyn cursed herself as soon as the words left her mouth.

The first boy let himself fall in front of her and leaned in, a perfect and infuriating smirk plastered on his lips. "_Wow_? Are you referring to me?"

She couldn't help but snort. "No, definitely not you, _him_." She pointed nonchalantly at the owner of the amber eyes and four pairs of eyes widened. "He has beautiful eyes."

The third boy let himself fall next to her. "Have you heard this, Moony? Finally, a girl finds something attractive in you!"

Said Moony smiled shyly and sat next to Glasses, when Chubby sat as far from her as possible.

Top-Model looked at her again. "Never seen you before. New?"

Elyn shrugged. "I suppose. If this isn't a dream, then yes."

"Why would it be a dream?" Glasses looked at her quizzically.

But before she could answer, the door slammed open again, and a beautiful red-headed girl entered, two piercing green orbs scanning the group.

When her gaze fell on Elyn, she smiled. "Ah, you should be her. Elyn Foren, am I right?" Elyn nodded under the gazes of those five strangers. "Professor McGonagall sent me a letter to tell me of your...backup. I'm a Muggleborn as well."

Elyn widened her eyes. "Muggleborn, that means you're born in the real world, doesn't it?"

She sensed one of the boys wanted to interfere, but the red-head didn't give him time. "Yes, that's it. I guess you have a thousand of questions, but unfortunately, you'll have to wait. I'm Head-Girl, and that means I have to spend half the journey in another wagon. I'll see you at the feast!" She turned on her heels, and then looked over her shoulder before closing the door. "By the way, I'm Lily!"

* * *

"So, Elyn, eh? That's a strange name..."

She snapped her head at Glasses at once. "Not that strange. There's a girl in my sister's class who's named Ohio. After the State. _Ohio_, can you imagine?"

Glasses didn't seem impressed at all. "Oh, and, by the way, I realise we've been enormously rude. We haven't introduced ourselves."

Top-Model smiled at that. "Right. I am Sirius. This is Peter," he pointed at Chubby, "Remus", Beautiful-eyes, "and this is-"

"I can tell her my own name, thanks Pads. I am James."

Elyn chuckled very loudly at that. "Seriously? Sirius, Peter, Remus and James? Like what? The Marauders?"

James' eyes widened. "You've heard of us?"

"_Us_? That can't be you! I mean, in any course of action, the first Marauders are all dead!"

"_First_ Marauders? What is she talking about?" She looked at 'Sirius', but he really looked astonished.

"Seriously, guys! Sirius? James? Remus? And that Peter? Never heard of them?" They all shook their heads. "Okay, what are your last-names?"

James smiled. "Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James-"

"_Potter_." She finished.

"See, you know us!" James high-fived Sirius.

"Yes, I agree, for a Muggleborn, she knows too-many things about us, that's suspicious."

Elyn shook her head many times after that. James Potter. Harry's father. Harry _Freaking_ Potter's father! And he didn't look much older than herself!

But, if James was still alive in 2012, he should have been..._52_!

A wave of doubt took her then, and she slowly patted James' shoulder for another question.

"Uh, sorry if that question seems crazy, but...which year is it?"

Sirius burst into a strange bark-like laugh, and even Remus smiled a little.

James' face, however, remained blank. He looked at her very carefully, and then sighed.

"This is 1976."


	3. 01-09: The castle

**3. The castle**

* * *

After her awakening, Elyn found herself lying onto James' lap, Sirius holding her hand and Remus fanning her face.

She would have found the situation hilarious, hadn't she just been announced she had jumped through time and space.

She wasn't mad, was she?

"Someone can pinch me?"

Anyone else wouldn't have heard her faintest of whispers, but they were Animagi, and a werewolf, and Elyn doubted anything could remain unknown by these four.

Sirius chuckled and indulged her, resulting in a squeak of pain.

"Thank you. Now I know I'm definitely not having a bad dream." Elyn pushed herself back up, and sat back properly next to James, to whom her gaze diverted first. "Thank you for being my pillow, Potter."

He mimicked a bow. "You're welcome, ..."

Elyn chuckled at the thought Harry Potter's bloody dad of all people was asking for her name again. "Elyn. Elyn Foren."

"Right, I had lost that last part. You're welcome, Foren."

She smirked. In fact, he wasn't that bad.

She probably had horrible prejudices about James Potter, after all, his whole life she had only known through her sister's mouth.

* * *

Elyn snapped out of her thoughts and realised the three other Marauders were still looking at her strangely.

"What?"

Remus chuckled briefly. "Excuse our enquiry, but we have never seen any Muggleborn apply to Hogwarts for their final year. You must be special."

Elyn snorted. "Hardly. Just think I've been sucked into this mess only for the sake of this storyline to be changed." They all narrowed their eyes. "Too much fan fiction. Sorry." She looked down at her clothes, and started. "Who the Hell changed my clothes?"

Sirius smirked and leaned in. "I could tell you it was me, 'cause I would like nothing more than to have a glimpse at your surely glorious body, but unfortunately, you have to thank Prongs and his skill with a wand for your replacement of clothing."

Elyn looked at James. "Oh. Thanks, uh... Prongs?"

James looked down to his hands. "Long story."

"Oh no, I know why you're called Prongs, that was just my way of asking if I could use the nickname." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she had made a mistake.

The four pairs of eyes that settled onto her with a mix of disbelief and even fear, on Remus' account, didn't go amiss to her, and she backtracked.

"I mean, you're Prongs 'cause of your glasses, no? That's so obvious."

James faked a laugh, while Sirius and Remus almost choked of relief.

Elyn then turned to them. "And you, what are your nicknames?"

Sirius' smile faltered a little, but he was faking well. "Padfoot."

"Right, the womanizer part. Don't want to check if that's true, thanks."

He smirked.

Remus, on his part, sighed. "And I'm Moony."

"Are you a girl, by any chance, Remus?" Elyn leaned in, too close for comfort even, and her eyes roamed over Remus' face until both he and her were blushing. "Nope, for sure you're not. Then the nickname doesn't come from your period."

James choked. "Wow. That's the first time I ever encounter a girl who doesn't call it "monthly ritual" or "time of the month"."

"Well, that's how it's called, and you'll soon discover I'm not like any other girl, Prongs."

"She should be called Frank."

She rolled her eyes at Sirius. "Oh no, I won't be called that stupid name, thank you very much. Elyn is already a joke as it is, just call me that."

"I think Elyn is a beautiful name. And it suits you."

Her eyes locked with Remus' so peculiar ones. "Well... Thank you, Remus. I suppose."

Sirius looked back and forth between the two of them, then nudging James in the leg. "Prongs, Prongs, I think there is something going on here!"

Elyn punched him square in the face, though not putting any force enough in it to hurt him. "And we're still in the room." She then got up. "I'm going to the loos." And she opened the box' door, muttering between her teeth. "Boys..."

* * *

Finding the loos in a train filled with students who stared at you with open mouths and who started whispering once you had passed them wasn't really easy.

But thanks to her guardian angel – she had to have one, right? – Elyn soon found herself facing Lily again.

Lily bloody Potter, then. Harry's bloody mum. The very same who'll marry the guy she had just been fainting on not moments before.

God that really was crazy!

"Hey, Elyn!"

"Hey, Lily!"

"Trying to find something?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the loos, as it is."

Lily's eyes widened, and then she chuckled lightly. "You've been heading the wrong way then, follow me." Then, as they both walked back all the way, and voices started raising around Elyn once more, Lily started growling. "I really hate those little nothings. They have nothing else to do than muttering about a new student."

But as they reached the boys' bow again and tried to pass it, it was obvious some girls had something else to do.

A swarm of fangirls were trying to peak at Sirius from the glass, drawing hearts on it and everything.

"Pathetic."

Lily sighed in answer. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Elyn."

* * *

Once she had gone to the loos and Lily had left her find her way again to her companions, Elyn realised the sun had set pretty fast, and if she had been a good student of her sister's, it could only mean the castle wasn't far.

So she asked.

"Uh, sorry, but, are we arriving yet?"

Sirius and Remus chuckled at the sight of her face, quite flushed from having to pass through the maze of girls, and slightly angry at that.

James, on his side of the seat, sighed. "In around thirty minutes, I'd say."

When she fell beside him again, Elyn then realised he had drown out his wand and was enchanting a paper plane.

"Wow."

"What, wow? That's a childish sort, Frank."

She glared at Sirius. "If I were you, I'd stop calling me that, Padfoot, or you might very well lose a part of your anatomy you find very useful."

He leaned in. "And which one, pray tell?"

"I dunno. Ask your fangirls out there."

His eyes snapped at the door, and he saw a slightly older girl than the others, no doubt someone their age, and turned white. "Shit."

"Couldn't have said it any better." And Elyn patted his knee before settling back on the seat and watching James whirl his wand in the air.

A sudden lump formed in her throat.

* * *

Once the train stopped with a screech of its heels, Elyn followed the boys out of it. Their trunk were taking care of in a blink, and soon enough, James' hand pulled her towards a carriage.

Without horses.

Right, the Thestrals.

She was proud to even remember.

And even prouder to realise Remus was walking slightly away from where they should be standing.

Saw death, then?

"Before you scream, you have to know these carriages work without horses."

Elyn turned her gaze to James. "That's not true. I just can't see them."

Sirius' eyes widened in front of her. She couldn't see Remus'. "How d'you know that?"

She shrugged. "My aunt has two horses home. I can recognize the scent. Beside, Remus has been walking away from where they should be haltered."

Remus' head snapped at her. But he said nothing.

She could have found it funny, to surprise the bloody Marauders of all people, but all she felt was stress.

Bloody hell, as Ron would say.

This really was a mess.

* * *

As the carriage advanced in the night and out of thick woods, Elyn's eyes widened at the sight she was offered.

Wow.

Hogwarts really was huge.

And freaky.

"Gosh, it's quite...frightful, isn't it?"

James chuckled. "Yeah, I know, I felt the same the first time. Don't worry, when you'll see it in the morning, it'll be quite different."

"I take you on that."

But she kept gaping until the towers drew nearer and nearer.

And once she was stepping out of the carriage and tilting her head as back as she could, Elyn didn't even notice the dark green clad woman who walked to her.

Until she cleared her throat.

Oh shit!

McGonagall!

"Miss Foren I presume?" Elyn nodded sheepishly. "Minerva McGonagall, Head of Griffindor and Transfiguration teacher. I suppose none of this rings a bell?"

She thought of saying she knew exactly what Transfiguration was, but then remembered she wasn't supposed to know, so she shook her head.

"Well, I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait for any explanation. The Feast will begin shortly, and only after will you be Sorted and will be given a wand. I'll come fetching you. Now off you go!"

Well, she was really a strange woman, there...

And anyway, it wasn't as if she didn't know it.

So Elyn just shook her head again for good measure, and ran up the stairs to meet her new friends.

Friends, really?

Did she really want to be friends with the Marauders?

Then again, there was a reason why she'd met them first.

Hell!


	4. 01-09: The twin wands

**4. The twin wands**

* * *

The Great Hall was indeed...great when Elyn walked in it.

She would have gaped like a total idiot if Sirius hadn't nudged her in the back for her to walk ahead. Enough people were already staring at her and muttering as they had done in the train.

She even spotted many girls who glared at her for the simple reason that Sirius bloody Black had touched _her_ of all people.

At that Elyn smirked at them.

Griffindor's table was on the far right, and the boys made it their mission to sit as in the middle as possible, so that Elyn was quite hidden from sight.

She hoped as hell to be Sorted in Griffindor. She wouldn't survive without them.

Duh, she could have puked at the thought.

Wake up, Foren! You need no one!

* * *

When everyone was seated and the first years had come in with a huge man – Hagrid, she thought – a tall and grey-bearded man got up from his seat at the teacher's table, and Elyn's heart began to seriously miss several beats.

She was facing Albus Dumbledore.

The most powerful sorcerer in the world.

The same who had been killed by a student seating somewhere at Slytherin's table.

Gosh, she really needed to focus.

And there.

Just by gaping and thinking too much, she missed half his speech.

Bugger.

* * *

"- the Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden, and that even for some of the oldest students around here who think it is their mission to break every rule-"

The Headmaster's blue piercing gaze settled somewhere on Elyn's right, and she chuckled when she realised that, of course, he meant the Marauders.

"- and last but not least, we are welcoming a new unexpected student in seventh year, a young lady called Elyn Foren, and I'd be glad if you all stopped staring."

She smiled shyly at that, especially when his gaze locked on hers.

And after that, they ate.

* * *

Elyn had rarely eaten so much in her life.

But that food was a dream, seriously.

And seeing how Sirius beside her devoured everything that came under his nose, she wasn't the only one to think that.

The ghosts, she managed, really.

Even when Nearly-Headless-Nick recited a particularly awful poem to welcome her, she managed.

What she didn't manage, in fact, was the nudges caused by sorts thrown from the far left table on her back.

Something told her she wouldn't like whomever sent them.

"I'm going to kill him if he does that again..."

Elyn's eyes snapped to James, in front of her. He was glaring at someone sitting on that same table that bullied her.

"Who?"

"Snivellus."

She nearly gasped at the thought that Snape – her favourite character in the movies, realise a second – had been the one nudging her, but then remembered she didn't know.

"Snivellus? Is that his accurate name?"

Remus, next to James, shook his head sadly. "His name his Severus. Snape. His is brilliant in Potions."

"And in Dark Arts."

Elyn shrugged. "Well, he doesn't really bother me. As long as I ignore him, he'll stop after sometime."

Sirius snorted. "Believe me, in a week's time, you'll wish nothing more than curse him dead."

"I doubt that, Pads."

His brown eyes widened. But he said nothing.

* * *

The feast ended not long after, and when the boys left her with pats on her shoulder and back for comfort, Elyn got up and walked to the teachers' table, staying at a respectful distance even as she did so.

You never knew.

She noticed how McGonagall was sitting right next to Dumbledore, and next to her a little man clad in a tuxedo fidgeted with his hands when he saw her approaching.

The Headmaster's eyes once again locked on hers.

"Ah, Miss Foren. Welcome to Hogwarts."

She bowed her head a little. "Thank you, sir."

"I'll be right there. You can wait for me at the door."

"Okay."

Elyn noticed the widening of eyes at her words, and McGonagall's glare even, as she whirled around and hurried back to the door.

* * *

Dumbledore wasn't long. He said so. So it was.

"Follow me, Elyn, please."

So she did.

The lump in her throat didn't lessen as she climbed stairs and walked through corridors.

It even grew.

"I'm under the impression that you made some friends already."

"Yes, I met them in the train."

His eyes twinkled. "I could tell you that it isn't a good idea, that they aren't good for you, but I think it'd be to no avail. You'll fit in quite beautifully, I bet."

Elyn's eyes widened. "Uh, thank you, I suppose."

Then she realised Dumbledore had stopped walking, and she almost ran into him. Almost.

Better fall backwards than push your new Headmaster, right?

Once she had recovered and climbed onto the eagle's first step, the stairs started climbing up and up, and soon a dark wooden door stood before her.

With a whirl of the mage's wrist, the door opened.

Someone was already there.

Elyn cursed between her teeth as she recognized the figure of the old man from her sister's cards on the matter.

Ollivander the wandmaker.

Shit.

* * *

"Miss Foren, meet Mister Ollivander. He will find you your wand."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"And nice to meet you Miss Foren."

"Please sit down, Elyn." As she did so, she noticed how Dumbledore's hands had been reaching for something up a shelf, and the lump might have exploded when she realised it was the bloody Sorting Hat itself.

"Calm down, it'll only take a moment."

The ragged piece of cloth wrapped itself around her head, and she felt herself turn her head and bend it even if she didn't mean to.

"Yes, very interesting. Quite out of place, are you not? Yes, interesting. You'll be interesting to watch, no doubt." Then, when Elyn thought the breath would have been snatched out of her, it shouted. "Griffindor!"

The lump lessened.

But didn't disappear.

"Right. As I guessed, you'll be sharing the same dormitory as Miss Lily Evans. I think you've met?" Elyn nodded, in a daze still. "Your furniture and clothes have been sent there as soon as you arrived. Do not fret."

But she fretted. "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Anything."

"I left my little sister in King's Cross, sir. I wonder-"

"Clara has been taken care of, do not worry. A letter has been sent to your parents, and she has been accompanied back home by an Auror."

"Oh, okay, thanks, I suppose."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Do not make it a habit to say that, Elyn."

"Oops, right, sorry."

His eyes twinkled, and then he turned to Ollivander and nodded.

And Elyn couldn't breathe.

* * *

The first wand he presented her was dark with leaves patterns all around it. But it felt awkward, and didn't suit her.

The following two were even more beautiful, but broke two of the Headmaster's windows when she flipped them. Nope.

After a dozen wands, Ollivander was strangely still calm as hell, while her heart was thumping so hard she thought everyone heard it.

And at last, the last box was opened.

That wand was even more beautiful than any other in Elyn's eyes, although it was nothing but simple. It was a beautiful auburn colour, a little bent, with the curling of fingers around its hilt.

And once her fingers closed around it, Elyn felt as if a breeze has rose in the room.

Ooh.

_I'm turning into Harry._

"I was sure about it. Headmaster, I told you it'd be that one."

"Yes, my friend, you were quite right."

"And its twin sister is here too."

Elyn's eyes opened and snapped at Ollivander. "What? My wand has a sister?"

Dumbledore's eyes smiled. Yes, his eyes could smile. "Yes, a twin. And it appears you have already met its owner." She pressed forward. "Remus Lupin."

* * *

Oh shit. Oh shit.

She was already close to having a crush with the guy, and now their wands were the same.

Elyn couldn't think about anything else than fate.

No, please no! There isn't such thing as fate.

It is a coincidence.

Right.

Bugger.


	5. 02-09: Extra lessons

**5. Extra lessons**

* * *

Sleeping in the same room as three Muggleborns was not as easy as it seemed. Elyn thought at first that it was quite cool to have three girls coming from the same world as her to talk to, but there was a huge flow.

Elyn didn't come from the nineteen-seventies. She didn't know a thing about what they rambled.

Except for the fact that she knew the first Star Wars was coming out in her summer course, she didn't know shit about that time.

So she just stood to what she did know.

Lord of the Rings had been published in the 1940s, after all...

* * *

"So you don't have television at home?"

Elyn gaped at Marlene McKinnon, the strawberry-blonde beauty who slept left to her.

"Yes, we do, I just don't like it."

"Why not?"

"I...uh...prefer to read."

"And what do you read?"

"Fantasy?"

The girls' eyes widened. "Fantasy? You read fantasies?"

Elyn chuckled and shook her head. "No, not fantasy like that, _heroic fantasy_!"

"Oh." But then Lily chuckled. "And what's that?"

"You guys never heard of Lord of the Rings?" They all shook their head. Elyn sighed. "Right, there needs to be a little education in the matter, if we are to remain friends."

She spent the rest of the night rambling about Erebor, Mirkwood and Minas Anor until all she realised her public had fallen asleep somewhere between the lines of "And then Frodo took the Ring" and "And the Fourth Age began."

Helpless.

* * *

Mornings in Hogwarts were peculiar. Especially in Elyn's room.

Lily had woken up at six, waking Elyn at the same time if she wished to prepare her things for the day, do her hair, anything.

Marlene woke exactly ten minutes before breakfast was due.

Sarah, the last of the four, a red-head with horrible thick glasses but funny as hell, had been sleeping in her school robes and got down after a mere ruffle in her hair.

The Great Hall was buzzing with morning chatter, and as the girls sat, Elyn taking her place left to Lily, the post arrived.

To her great non-surprise, no owl landed before her.

However, a brown-haired womanizer landed to her left with a great boom.

"Hell, Sirius, behave!"

Said Sirius looked at her through red eyes. "Uh?"

Elyn's laugh was soon echoed by a good part of the table. "Gosh, what have you been doing last night?"

"Nothing. Talking."

"'Cause you can actually have a conversation that lasts more than two minutes and which doesn't only involve yourself?"

He sneered and his nose landed in his plate.

Elyn's laugh redoubled as James and Remus sat in front of her, James sending Lily a heated glance while Remus looked at Sirius with a mixture of pity and desperation on his face.

* * *

"Miss Foren? Might I have your attention please?"

Elyn's head snapped from where she was staring at Remus to her right, and Professor McGonagall's face inches from her own.

"Oh, sh-oot. Sorry Professor."

"That's alright, you'll have time to adjust." Then she handed her a white sheet of paper, which with a tap of her wand covered in a timetable. "This is your timetable for this month. At the end of September, you'll be able to choose options for which you'll have to pass your OWLs in December."

Elyn's mouth fell right open. "I'll have to pass my OWLs?"

"Of course, Miss Foren! But you have time. And I'm always there for any problem you might encounter."

She swallowed uneasily but nodded nevertheless. "Thank you."

McGonagall nodded and walked away.

Elyn didn't have time to breathe until Lily's hand snapped at her timetable. "What do you have first period?" Then she made a sound close to "duh". "Charms. Well, you'll be with the boys then."

"Why, don't you have Charms too?"

Lily shook her head. "This period I'm taking Herbology. I'm taking two options this year."

"If you could stop boasting over your intellect, Lily dear, I'd be thankful."

Lily's glare snapped at James. "I wasn't talking to you, Potter."

Then she flew off.

* * *

Elyn whistled. "Well well... Are you sure you want to date her?"

James' eyes widened. "How d'you-?"

"You're an open book." Then she looked down into Sirius' still sleepy face. "Right. Who's the Charms teacher?"

"Flitwick." She looked over at Remus who had answered. "The little one next to Minnie."

Right. The one with the tuxedo who fidgeted when he saw her. "Is he good?"

"The best."

Sirius snorted. "Sorry to disappoint. Minnie's the best."

Elyn put her hands up to interfere. "I'll make my own mind about that, thanks."

* * *

After a quick shortcut to her room to fetch her bag and books, Elyn hurried behind the boys and followed them to a beautifully furnished classroom.

Seriously, she liked it.

There were boxes as in a bar, and a huge space in the middle of the room for practise.

And a pile of books on which the teacher now climbed.

"Welcome back everyone!" Then his black eyes settled on Elyn. "And welcome to you, Miss Foren. Now, for the time being, will you please sit next to Mister Potter?"

She nodded, still gaping, and went to sit as said next to James, leaving Sirius and Remus together. Peter never took Charms after his fifth year.

Sometimes, she wondered how he could have become such a powerful Death-Eater.

"Listen, everyone! Today, we'll make a recap of last year's charms, starting with Aguamenti. Miss McKinnon, if you please, settle your mirror back in your bag, thank you."

Elyn chuckled as she noticed Marlene sticking out her tongue at the small man, and then drew out her wand.

But Professor Flitwick wasn't letting her do magic yet. "Miss Foren, for the moment, just watch."

She sighed deeply, earning a pat on the shoulder by James.

But as everyone recapped their sixth year's charms, she came to note down everything she could remember.

And she was already enjoying herself.

Especially laughing her ass off when Sirius sent a Jolly-legged charm over to Snive-Severus.

It was funny.

Less so when a pair of black eyes settled on her.

She mouthed a small "Sorry" his way, but he just huffed and looked away.

Elyn gaped and then shook her head.

So much for courtesy.

* * *

"Miss Foren, if you please, now step forward. You too, Mister Potter."

Elyn snapped out of her notes and looked up to Flitwick's small frame, settled back onto his books.

James pulled her by the sleeve until they were facing in the middle of the room.

"I swear to God, Prongs, if you turn my hair blue, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"What if you kill me with hairy hands instead?"

Elyn's teeth bared and she almost growled.

"Right. Mister Potter, show Miss Foren how to levitate an object, please."

There were a few sneers coming from many students – and not all Slytherin, Elyn noticed – at the thought she was to learn the first elementary charm.

She smirked and held her hands up. "Sorry, Professor, but I happen to know that one."

Flitwick's eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded and chose a quick option. "I read some charms in Lily Evans' books last night, sir."

"Oh, really?" She glared at James, who bowed a little.

"In fact, I know some elementary charms already."

"Which ones?"

She smiled widely to her teacher and held her wand up. "Shall I show you?" He nodded and just a breath later, she shouted "_Accio_ James' glasses!" The pair of second eyes to her now opponent flew into her hand and she pointed to it. "_Windargium Leviosa_!" Then she whirled around for good measure. "_Engorgio_!" James' glasses doubled in size and flew back to their owner, making him look like an idiot when they settled back onto his nose.

"Very good, Miss Foren, very good indeed! For such a demonstration on your first day, I announce fifteen points for Griffindor!"

There was a small clamour behind Elyn but she didn't stop there.

She pointed into James' face again. "_Reducto_!"

Luckily her aim was all right, and his glasses took their initial shape.

She wanted badly to use the blowing up one, but thought it better to wait for DADA class.

* * *

When she took her bag back when the lesson was over, there was a buzzing of mutters all around her.

Merely lifting her wand, she glared at some of her own house, but who cared. "Mind if I pass, darling?"

Once up in the corridor and following the group of Griffindor heading to Transfiguration, Elyn soon felt an arm snaked around her shoulders.

"I'm seriously thinking about adopting you, darling."

She smiled up into Sirius' face. "Thanks Padfoot."

* * *

When she climbed into her bed that night, after an exhausting double lesson with Minnie and a loooong one with Professor Carter in Divination, Elyn was content.

Oh yes she had been compulsed to take tutoring in her main lessons, but each and every of them were quickly becoming friends.

She had James for Charms. Sirius for Transfiguration – she wondered if he had been the first to pass his Animagus transformation. Lily for Potions. And Remus for DADA. Though these last two she hadn't had yet.

No, sitting right next to Remus and duelling against her wand's twin, she would experience the next day.

Exhausting, but pure bliss.

Clara would have killed to be in her place, but right then, Elyn was the happiest of non-nerds.


	6. 03-09: Duelling

**6. Duelling**

* * *

"Wake up, Sleepy!"

Elyn thought for a moment that Clara had once again sneaked into her room, and then remembered.

She wasn't home. Clara wasn't there.

She was in Hogwarts. And it was Lily Evans who shook her awake.

"Come on, El! We'll be late!"

Snapping her eyes open at the word _late_, Elyn jumped out of bed and made it her mission to get dressed in less than five minutes.

She swallowed a brownie she had remaining from last night's diner, and flung her bag over her shoulder.

The boys were already waiting for her in the common room.

She smiled at the thought.

_Yes, darlings, I am friends with the Marauders. Take this in your face!_

* * *

"Hullo Missy."

Elyn rolled her eyes before nudging Sirius' shoulder. "Good morning to you too, Pads."

James didn't even throw her a glance. He was glued to Lily as she walked ahead to the dungeons.

"He is pathetic, isn't he?"

She looked up into Sirius' brown eyes and shook her head. "No, I find it cute actually."

He leaned in dangerously, then settled for her ear when he noticed she didn't flinch. "Because you do the same with Moony?"

He earned himself a kick in the calf.

It seemed to be painful.

Good.

* * *

The Potions' classroom was huge, really huge. Big cauldrons were settled on each table, a box of tools next to them, and the teacher's desk had for that reason to be hoisted up on a stage.

Professor Slughorn had to be the biggest man on Earth, Elyn thought.

His belly could burst out of his emerald waistcoat any minute.

"Hello hello, class. Now, where is that charming new student. Ah, there she is!"

Elyn felt herself blush at the sudden attention she was gaining.

"Miss Foren, is it? Yes, I am certain you'll do perfect in Potions, perfect indeed. Please sit down next to Lily."

She nodded frantically, and practically pulled Lily to a desk behind everyone else's.

"El, I do prefer to be in front of the teacher's desk, in case I need anything." Elyn sent her a glare so deadly she chuckled in answer. "Alright, just this time."

Slughorn asked the class to make a sleeping draft, something that seemed overly easy, seeing the roll of Lily's eyes.

"Does he really think I'd have forgotten _that_?"

She shook her head once of twice before taking her ingredients.

Elyn stared at her potion book for long minutes before actually reading the words.

"_Two dry leaves of sage crushed into dust._" Sage. Right. She knew what that was.

"No, Elyn! You have to boil the water with a drop of cherry juice first." Lily rolled her eyes again, and did it for her friend.

"You know what? I don't think I like Potions."

"You'll grow accustomed to it. It isn't very much different from cooking."

"That's the thing. I suck at cooking."

Lily chuckled then, and settled back to potion making.

* * *

"You did very well for a first time, love. Just sorry to see you actually managed to blow this one up. We learned it in First Year."

Sirius earned another kick, and he burst into laughs. "Seriously, this one I like."

"We know, Sirius. Calm down."

Elyn's eyes searched for Remus'. He had appeared in the corridor after his Arithmancy lesson.

Her heart missed a beat when he smiled kindly to her in greeting. "So, do you like Potions?"

She swallowed noisily and shook her head. _Focus, Foren!_ "No, tis lame. I wished it was like "wave you wand and Merlin's hokety pokety will do the rest." But, you know. Not like that."

He nodded, his lips pursed.

Elyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, go on, laugh at me. I don't care."

His eyes twinkled, but he actually didn't laugh. "It wouldn't be to mock you. You're funny."

She didn't have time to answer.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, someone called Dumbing if she recalled well, had closed the door. "Right, children, wands out. Whomever the new one is, she steps forward."

* * *

Elyn's brain didn't process his words at first, before Sirius – it always had to be Sirius – nudged her in the back and pushed her in the middle of the classroom, onto the small stage.

Her teacher was looking like a warrior, it was...strange.

In fact, he reminded her of a Boromir who would have forgotten his armor and horn and would have settled for a wand instead of a sword.

"Welcome in Hogwarts, Miss Foren." She bowed her head a little. "This is a duelling class, so let's see right now if you have the strength to stay with us."

He waved his wand and sent a violet curse her way.

Elyn had less than a second to wave her wand and think _Protego_ before it hit her shield.

The class gasped.

Elyn whirled around at the sound and looked over to her friends.

James was smirking, Remus was smiling, and Sirius was anything if not gaping.

"What?"

Professor Dunning – that was his accurate name – chuckled. "Well, for a first time, that was impressive. You actually achieved to summon a shield without speaking – or shouting even – the word. Impressive indeed."

Elyn's mind processed the thing.

_What?_

* * *

"Mister Lupin, if you please."

Elyn's brain snapped back into place. Oh, god no.

Oh god yes.

Remus cast aside his school-robes, staying casually dressed in his woollen shirt and tie.

Stop staring, for heaven's sake!

Remus stopped next to her and looked over to his teacher. "Easy?"

He was met with a smirk and a head-shake. "Oh, no. Not easy. Go with all your heart. She'll get along, I'm sure."

Elyn growled under her breath and threw her school-robes into Sirius' face. "Right."

Remus seemed troubled when he walked a few pace backwards and faced her, his wand cast up.

Her own set up as in a sword-fight, Elyn tilted her head aside.

_Go on, attack._

But he didn't.

* * *

She sighed and cursed, before waving her wand. "_Rictusempra_!"

Remus' eyes widened before her curse bounced on his shield.

She retaliated. "_Reducto_!" Shield again. "_Expelliarmus_!"

But nothing touched. Remus' shield was up without even him lifting his wand for it.

Then Elyn recalled a part of the story she had raged against when Clara had told her.

"Thank you Severus." She muttered. Maybe they did hear, maybe not, the boys never said.

Elyn drew her wand down as if withdrawing, and thought will all her might _Levicorpus_.

Remus didn't get it before his ankle was lifted into the air and him with it.

Sirius burst into laughs, James hurried on the stage and faced Elyn with a very serious gaze. "We need to talk."

She smirked. "No we don't." And she eyed as Remus' brown and golden eyes were locked on hers, almost pleading.

She walked up to him and outstretched her palm, which he took.

When she lifted the curse with a very well thought _Liberacorpus_, Remus fell backwards, and if it hadn't been for Elyn's hand gripping his own, he would have hurt himself.

"Well well. That was interesting. Very much so. Five points for Griffindor, I believe. Next time, I want you to attack her, Mister Lupin."

Remus' eyes locked to Elyn's, and she stopped breathing, barely reading the words on his lips when he spoke them. "Alright I will."


	7. 04-09: Saturday's fever

_A/N: Because I like your reviews and alerts and everything, you're awarded one more chapter today. :)_

* * *

**7. Saturday's fever**

* * *

Fortunately for Elyn's nerves, the following day was a Saturday.

Around eleven, she was quietly sat upon her bed, a pile of Lily's books in front of her. She was taking notes for her next duel, which she wanted to win.

Because losing to the guy you fancied wasn't good.

_Fancied_...

Sometimes she hated herself to think like that.

But Clara would have known.

* * *

When Elyn had first watched the Prisoner of Askaban, she had two revelations: first, Sirius Black was exactly like her in character; second: she liked Remus Lupin. Like, a lot.

Clara had laughed at her, then explained really calmly that according to J.K. Rowling, Remus was a quiet boy much like Hermione but funnier, who worshipped his friends for the sole reason they accepted him as what he was.

Elyn hadn't really listened. She had much more like gaped.

Gosh, David Thewlis was so...attractive...

Or it was the character, apparently, seeing it took her less than two seconds to decide "her" Remus was the most handsome of the Marauders.

* * *

"Oi, Sleeping Beauty!"

Elyn's eyes snapped upwards and out of her rêverie, and she smirked at the sight she was given.

Sirius and James were both at her room's door, one head above the other, looking properly like ten-year-olds.

She slammed the Second Year Charms' book she had been studying. "What the hell are you doing here? If Lily catches you-"

"Thing is, Lily is currently chasing Peeves around the castle to be given her bag back."

Elyn rolled her eyes. "You are childish."

Sirius' smirk widened. "Never said it was our idea, darling."

She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her tie, wrapping it around her neck in a swift movement. "Right. Why are you here again?"

"Well, we've been told you were studying, and, well, studying is boring, so... Care for a walk?"

* * *

She should have known better, right?

Had she remembered what the Marauders were exactly, she surely wouldn't have gone with them.

But the park was huge and beautiful, the sun shone, and she actually wanted to see something else than her room's four walls all day.

She should have understood.

* * *

"Right, you'll be Chaser. I'm Seeker, but that's no use today, so I'll be Keeper, and Sirius will be Chaser against you."

Elyn's eyes widened. "Shouldn't we play two against two?"

Sirius came to rest an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him so his breath was on her ear. "Don't worry, your fiancé's coming."

She nudged him aside. "You're tiring, Pads." Then she glared at James. "And I've never, _ever_ set my ass on a broom before. What if I fall?"

He merely chuckled. "You won't, believe me. Never seen someone like you in all my years."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

Elyn walked to him and snapped the broom he'd been carrying off his arms. "Yes it was."

* * *

After her first minute in the air, Elyn was sure of three things: first, she hated flying; second, if she wasn't looking downwards, she was pretty good at it; third, she would break Sirius' nose next time he whirled around her to make her fall.

Shame she had left her wand on the ground with her cloak.

"Hey, look who's coming! The man himself!"

Elyn landed carefully next to James and watched as Remus was walking a quiet pace towards them, a few enormous books in his arms, and she wondered if she wasn't sick to notice how the sun made his eyes glow.

Pfff...she was turning pathetic.

"Right, Moony, you play with Padfoot against Elyn and I, right?"

Remus nodded and put his cloak and books aside. "Next time though, James, don't curse Mrs Pince to jerk me out of the library, thanks."

To that, the whole company laughed.

Elyn's smile didn't falter when Sirius and Remus started nudging each other in the air while they were all taking their places.

* * *

"Is Sirius Chaser, usually?"

James shook his head. "He's Beater. And Remus doesn't play. Never understood why, though, he's quite good as Keeper."

Then he sent her a smirk, and launched the ball – what was it called again? – in the air.

* * *

With a big sigh, Elyn launched herself upwards and carefully let go of her broom's handle to try and catch her aim.

A woosh, and Sirius had passed her, a big sick smirk plastered on his face. "Too slow, honey!"

She chuckled darkly, bad omen, and chased after him.

It appeared Sirius was taking a sick pleasure in flying around to make sure Elyn would be as dizzy as possible.

It also appeared he wanted nothing more than for his friend to bump right into Remus.

Bad thing for him, Elyn had seen it coming, and took a quick turn of the goals before bumping into him instead.

The ball fell off his hands, and Elyn made it her mission to catch it before it touched the ground.

She should have known.

She wasn't such a good flyer, after all.

She hit the ground full force, and turned on her back with a big _Ouch_!

* * *

Ten seconds after her fall, James was at her side, soon followed by Sirius and Remus.

But to their awe, Elyn wasn't hurt.

She was laughing.

"You should see your faces! Hilarious!" She stumbled to her feet and handed the ball back to James. "I think that's enough fun for today, Prongs."

Sirius shook his head, his mouth still wide open. "I can't believe you even exist."

"Neither can I."

Elyn's eyes locked for a short moment on Remus', but she soon whirled around to fetch her cloak and wand on the ground. "Someone cares to help me practise?"

* * *

The rest of the day went like that. Elyn and the boys stayed outdoors all afternoon, helping her practising her charms, curses and castings until she was enough secure with it to stop.

* * *

Dusk was slowly coming, and they were all four sitting on the grass, a few feet from the lake, under the tree she knew to be far from being Snape's favourite.

"I think we should find you a nickname."

She looked aside to Sirius. He was lying his eyes closed, and for once looked deadly serious.

Uh. Sirius and serious in the same sentence. Awful.

"Really?"

James nodded to her left. "Yeah, in fact, I really think you should be made the fifth Marauder."

She chuckled darkly. "Right. And prank everyone in this school. Thanks, but no thanks."

"We don't only prank people, love. We also are the best students in all the subjects that matter, and know the castle by heart."

"That I am aware of."

James' eyes widened a bit, but he still didn't say anything.

Elyn was starting to believe he'd find out about her secret first.

She chose to make a diversion. "And what should I be? I mean, you all have good nicknames, and I can't even cast a Patronus to see what's my totem."

"I'd call you Freak, but you won't like it."

She nudged Sirius, and smirked. "I have a better idea. Call me Sme."

"Sme? What's that for a nickname?"

"Smeagol, Sirius. Like the character in a muggle book you surely wouldn't read if you could."

Elyn would have laughed, if she hadn't slapped her gaze at Remus.

Whose eyes searched for hers.

If eyes would talk, he'd tell her _Gotcha_.

* * *

"You know Lord of the Rings?"

He smiled. "Mae govannen, mellon."

She smiled as wide as she could. "And mae govannen to you, mellonan."

Sirius snorted. "Right. And I thought Remus was already frightening enough."

Elyn laughed at that.

And closed her eyes.

Content.

She had the best friends she could think of, she had an official nickname which rocked, and she had a crush on the most clever and handsome boy she'd ever met.

Good day to you.


	8. 07-09: Sme and Sni

_A/N: I took the opportunity of it being late (for me, 9pm is late) to post. I've been awfully absent this week, and I'm sorry but it is going to be the same this week. I'm teaching and it isn't going well... Anyway, on with Remus and Sirius' awesomeness (because James is okay but we don't care)._

* * *

**8. Sme and Sni**

* * *

Elyn was beginning to seriously enjoy her stay at Hogwarts when somewhere between Tuesday and Wednesday of her second week, she was tackled on her way out of Potions.

And her neck was met with a hand, and she was pinned to a wall.

And two very black eyes met hers.

She could have laughed, seriously.

Severus didn't know he was the farthest person to frighten her.

* * *

"I know what you are..."

She hissed in pain and Severus let her go for a slight moment, still pointing his wand right in her face.

Elyn coughed once or twice before glaring at him. "Seriously? You want to do this now? I thought you more clever, Severus!"

His eyes widened, and his wand lost an inch. "You...you- Don't call me that!"

"Why? It's your first name, isn't it? I'm sure you don't like this horrible nickname James had given you."

"As if you cared. You're practically glued to the Pottergang all day long."

"That is having friends, Severus." Elyn glanced at him and she grimaced. "Sorry, I didn't mean it badly." Then she chuckled darkly. "I mean, if you really know what I am – or where I come from should be a better option – you know that I know about you and Lily, right?"

* * *

A long silence stretched between the two of them, and then Snape's wand lowered itself, and its owner sighed deeply. "Come with me."

And without a second thought, he turned on his heels and headed towards the kitchens.

Elyn's eyebrows lifted for a moment, but she followed him towards the painting representing a bowl of fruit.

After he had tickled the pear, a door opened behind the portrait, leaving Elyn gaping at the sight of a buzzing kitchen full of house elves.

"Bloody hell!"

"Yeah. I know. Sit."

She didn't even glance at him before landing onto a chair.

A small elf with puppy ear hair and tennis-balls serving as eyes ran to her. "Anything you want, Miss?"

"She'll take a hot chocolate, Minty, thanks."

"You're welcome, Master Snape."

* * *

When he landed in front of her, Elyn snapped out of her contemplation and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're friendly with house elves?"

He shrugged. "I used to be doing all this myself, you know..."

She nodded. "Yeah, actually, I do."

His wand touched the table in an attempt to both remind her he could threaten her and pose a truce. "You're from the future."

Elyn chuckled. "I really thought my friends would understand quicker than you..."

"I'm smart."

"And you're annoying."

"You don't know lots about me. I am certain the future doesn't talk much about Severus Snape."

She shrugged. "Depends on the point of view." This time his eyes narrowed. "I mean, come on, Severus, are you or are you not planning to become a Death Eater to make sure Lily is safe?" She thought his eyes would implode at that point. "Told you so."

"Still, you haven't denied."

"No need to deny the truth, right?"

"Tell me everything."

Elyn chuckled and shook her head. "No. It could do more bad than good."

"I still want to know."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "You're the only child of Tobias Snape, a Muggle, and Eileen Prince, a witch. You call yourself the Half-Blood Prince, but don't tell anyone about your blood status. You've been in love with Lily since you met at ten, but she fancies James Potter – whatever she might say against it – and therefore you hate him."

Snape chuckled darkly. "Impressive."

"I know. My sister told me everything about you. You used to be my favourite part of this story."

"Used to?" Then he seriously smiled. It was frightful to think the mighty and creepy Snape to be able to smile... "Ah, yes. The Lupin boy. I heard about that."

"You heard about nothing."

* * *

At that precise moment, Minty – why did she have to be named after Thorin Oakenshield's pony, for heaven's sake – came back with her hot chocolate, and Elyn shut her mouth for a few moments.

Snape didn't. "I've also seen serious heated glanced headed his way. But of course, you'll say it was my imagination."

Elyn gaped between two sips, and decided to change the subject slightly. "Have you been watching me, Snape?"

He smirked, and gosh it didn't suit him. "I have. And your life seems to be missing magic, darling."

"Well, where I do come from, magic is the stuff of books."

His eyes widened. Oops. "Books? You mean-"

"I meant nothing."

"Oh no no, Foren, you're telling me the end of this. You come from the future and we are in a book?" She nodded slowly, blushing like an idiot. He fell back onto his chair. "Damn."

"Tell me about it. I'm the one deluding about living in a book, and not even my favourite one."

* * *

The silence stretched again, and this time Elyn could see the clogs working hard into Severus' mind. "How's the book called?"

She sighed and scratched her head. "I'm not sure I should tell you that."

"Do. Because if you don't, I have Veritaserum waiting."

She chuckled. "Yeah, that has always been your favorite brew, hasn't it?" He stared at her blankly, and she sighed. "Right. There were seven books, actually, and their title was Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter." The clogs worked harder. "She is going to marry him, isn't she?" Elyn just nodded sadly. "Well, can't say I haven't seen this coming. No one compares to Potter."

Elyn laughed a little. "You know, from where I come from, it's more like "Nobody compares to Sirius Black", but still."

"They'll have a boy. And he'll live adventures, I suppose."

She nodded. "And you'll hate him and protect him all the same."

"Because he is her son." She nodded again. "Right. I guess I'll have to adjust to that."

* * *

Severus got up abruptly, outstretching a hand to Elyn. "Thanks, I suppose, for telling me this."

She smiled kindly before shaking hands with him. "Told you you used to be my favourite." But she kept her vice-like grip on his fingers for a moment longer. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I won't need to, I think. Potter is far from being as idiot as he looks, and your boyfriend as done researches as well."

Elyn's eyes widened, and she didn't even think about denying the whole "boyfriend" thing. "Researches about what?"

"A bit suspicious you've never been to Hogwarts before and your parents never write to you, don't you think?"

Elyn cursed between her breath. "Shoot!"

Severus smirked for the last time that day. "Tell me about it. Right, Foren, I could ask you the same thing. Tell anyone I've talked to you and haven't killed you, I might rethink our arrangement."

She smirked wider. "Can I at least like you?"

His black eyes widened. "Why?"

"You could use a friend, don't you think Sev?"

His eyes darkened at that, and she knew why. Only Lily used to call him that. But after a while, he nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

She released him and went back to her hot chocolate, missing the glance full of curiosity and wonder sent her way by a pair of black eyes owned by none other than Severus Snape.

He really was a thing, wasn't he?

* * *

"Where have you been? You almost missed diner!"

Elyn fell down next to Lily, and smiled kindly. "I've met the house elves. They make the most delicious hot chocolate ever."

Sirius' eyes, next to her, widened. "And when exactly have you learnt about the location of our kitchens, darling?"

She gave him a look clearly meaning "bitch please". "Siri darling, I'm not helpless. Anyone with a brain would understand the meaning of that picture."

"But what were you doing in those part of the dungeons anyway?"

Elyn's eyes locked on James' hazel ones. She felt a slight tingling in her stomach, but pushed it aside. "Okay, I surrender. I got lost, okay?"

Sirius didn't miss an occasion to laugh, but James was still looking suspicious.

So Elyn settled to skip diner and go back to the commons.

Ow, that had been close!


	9. 31-10: Halloween's ball

_ A/N: Right, some of you might not like Severus knew about Elyn's back story so early, but it had a meaning, even if it only comes later. I just love Sev, and he is too smart not to understand things. And after all, he is one of the smartest wizards of his time, whatever people might say about that, and I'm sure he knew about time travels far before Hermione's third year. So there. :)_

* * *

**9. Halloween's ball**

* * *

September had gone along, and Elyn with it, even if most of the time she spent alone in her room, she missed home. She had never thought she would miss her parents, not really, until she was trapped in a storybook.

And she missed Clara. She wanted to tell her everything, to tell her about Hogwarts, about the Marauders. About Remus.

She wanted to tell her what you felt when you practised magic for the first time.

Absent-mindedly, Elyn caressed her Ring, tucked under her robes, and sighed deeply.

* * *

Professor McGonagall, before her, snapped her cat-like eyes back at her.

"Is my lesson boring, Miss Foren?"

Elyn's eyes snapped out of her thoughts and she shook her head frantically. "Absolutely not, Professor. I was just thinking...about home."

She would never have thought in her young years Minerva McGonagall could actually look compassionate. But it was the case.

"Well, yes, I understand your nostalgia, of course, but would you please go back to your current studies, thank you."

Elyn nodded and got back to her dissertation about the potential dangers of turning a living animal into an inanimate cup.

"Well done, love, you almost made Minnie cry."

Elyn nudged Sirius in the ribs. It was becoming a habit at an awful rate. "Shut up, Pads, of I'll make you eat your tail."

* * *

The boys – well, mostly Sirius really – had become accustomed to her mentions of their nicknames, but since they had taught her the Patronus charm not long prior, and therefore had showed her theirs, they didn't ask anymore.

But she still felt James' stare on her.

The guy was persistent.

* * *

When September ended, Elyn had been convoked to McGonagall's office, and chose her options for OWLs. She had been repeated like a thousand times that if she did fail any of these subjects, she'd have to come back to school for another year.

Her friends had sworn to help her pass.

Especially Lily, since she had made the obvious choice to follow the Marauder's lead and ask to try the Auror's program.

Elyn Foren, an Auror, seriously.

Like, a bloody Mad-Eye.

Pleuhease!

* * *

DADA had soon become her favourite subject though, and while she obviously felt compelled to beat Remus everytime Professor Dunning set them against each other, she had also become quite used to flying around the class when her darling Severus decided to use his pretty Prince's spells against her.

Because obviously, he had taken to his end of the bargain.

And her to hers.

They had become good pals, when the others weren't looking.

And while Lily was desperately trying to make her see sense and follow the books, Elyn had asked her own chemist to had notes to her Potions books.

Cheater!

No, absolutely not. She was just taking opportunity of being friends with a future Potions' teacher.

* * *

"Hey, Sme, d'you know with whom you'll go to the ball on Saturday?"

Elyn's head snapped left to where, now as everytime they were in the Great Hall, her adoptive brother was sitting. "What ball Pads?"

"Halloween." She briefly glanced at Remus who had answered, but he pretended to still be swallowed in the book he was reading.

She shrugged. "No idea. Do we really have to go with someone?"

"Well, Prongs is going with Marlene, and Peter has apparently found some girl who's probably blind, but-"

"Wait, Prongs' going with Marlene?"

Sirius' smirk had never been wider. "You think it'll work?"

She shook her head. "Definitely not. It'll only piss her off, and a pissed-off Lily isn't easy to mend. And what about Marlene?"

"Marlene will think it a good opportunity to get to Sirius, so I wouldn't be concerned about her."

Elyn shook her head while huffing. "Where have I landed? Is this bloody Eastenders?"

"What's Eastenders?"

"A TV show where everyone sleeps with everyone to get to the other person."

Sirius leaned into her. "So, darling, will you sleep with me to get to Moony?"

She almost spat her pumpkin juice into Peter's face, in front of her. "What?"

Remus merely chuckled. "I wouldn't tease her, Sirius, she might bite."

Elyn's eyes widened. What, he knew?

"Besides, it's not fair to spread fake rumours."

She could have sighed in relief. He doesn't know...

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Seriously, could anyone be more oblivious than you are, Moony..." But then he settled back to Elyn. "So, will you?"

She looked sideways at him, suspicious. "Have you asked anyone else?"

He shook his head, a wide smile spread on his lips. "You're the only one in my heart, darling."

She snorted. "Right." Then sighed, while still glancing at Remus, hoping for him to interfere, say he'd want her to go with him instead of his best friend. He didn't. "I'll go with you. But-" she cut when he started shouting in victory, "but I get to choose what I'll be wearing."

"Why, a dress of course."

Elyn's smirk slammed back into place. "You've never seen me in a dress, and that night won't be an exception."

And to that she got up and left the Great Hall.

Her heart pounding.

Seriously?

She had been hoping for him to speak, and he had just read his fucking book?

Sometimes she wanted to slap Remus Bloody Lupin.

But no. She fancied him too much for that.

* * *

On the D-day, Elyn got out of the bathroom half-an-hour earlier than was proper in Lily's mind.

She had settled for a simple pair of black leggings with a white tutu spread over her legs, not stiff enough to be incommodious, but enough still to make her look like a ballerina. Especially with a dancer's waistcoat above.

And she had spread her hair on one shoulder.

She looked really more innocent than she was.

"You look properly stunning, El."

She glanced back at the sight she was given: Lily in a green silken gown stopping just beneath her knees, and red hair pinned in a fancy bun. "Talk about yourself, Princess. Who are you going with anyway?"

"Well, believe it or not, I'm going with Peter."

Elyn's eyes widened. "You're kidding me, right?"

Lily chuckled and shook her head. "No, I'm not. He's nice, when you get to know him. And it'll piss Potter off, so that's good."

Elyn snorted, and Lily' green eyes widened in a silent question. "You know he's only going with Marlene to piss you off?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He can't take a hint."

"Oh, I think you enjoy making him suffer. The chase is only tastier, after all."

Lily was a master in change of subject, Elyn had also learnt. "Talking about which, how's going your chase of dear Remus?" She chuckled devilishly. "Come on, the only person to stay oblivious to your crush is himself. Anyway, he'd better have his eyes opened, because here you go, beauty!"

And to that, Lily Evans pushed Elyn Foren out of their room and into a girl dorm's stair buzzing with barbies waiting to descend like stars.

* * *

When her turn came, Elyn almost ran downstairs, if it hadn't been for her heels and the suffocating heat in the commons.

Sirius' eyes widened a little when he saw her coming down, but his surprise was soon dissolute in a smirk. As usual.

"Why, you didn't have!"

Elyn nudged him in the ribs. As usual. "Shut it."

She looked to her right, watching as James' eyes widened in both awe and pain when he saw the wonder that was the girl he loved coming down the stairs and heading right into Peter's arms.

Sirius made a disgusted noise. "She knows how to piss off a man, that one."

"I think so too. So, my dear cavalier, shall we go?"

He nodded and smiled wider, pulling her towards the staircases as fast as lightning.

Not bothering for her heels.

Of course.

* * *

Later that night, Elyn had learnt about the chance to be whirled around by Sirius Black in a dance she never knew about, the Yule.

Seeing how McGonagall herself enjoyed said dance in the arms of Dumbledore, she decided to stop over thinking it.

About an hour after he feet had cried "Stop!" to her brain, Elyn noticed something that should have bothered her earlier.

"Where's Remus?"

Sirius' smirk was on his lips. Of course. "I wondered when you'd ask." She made a face. "He didn't feel very well today, preferred to stay in bed."

"He didn't have anyone to bring, did he?"

"He should have asked you, I bugged him to do so, but he is as stubborn as a goat. Anyway, he really was bad. Nothing to do with coming alone or not."

Elyn's eyes cast downwards. Could it be so close to the full moon already?

Yes, Remus had been ill around the 30th the previous month.

"Well, Pads, this night has been full of surprises, but I'll probably go to bed now."

Sirius sent her a knowing glance. "He's in the library."

She rolled her eyes. "Good night, Padfoot."

"Good night, Smeagol."

* * *

The library was empty when she pushed the door open. Obviously, everyone was downstairs enjoying the ball. Even Peeves.

The door screeched on its hinges, and Elyn hoped she hadn't been spotted.

But she had been of course.

Remus didn't indeed look well. He was paler than usual, had bloodbags under his eyes, which eyes were more gold and less brown than usual.

His stare didn't go amiss when Elyn realised he was looking her up and down.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Sirius told me you wouldn't come down."

He shook his head, his eyes settling back onto hers. "I don't feel well."

"You don't look well." She carefully approached. Not too close, Foren, or he might understand, and you'd be busted. "What are you reading?"

He looked down as if he didn't remember. "Oh, uh, something about the History of Foreign Realms. I was starting to read about Charles the Fifth."

Elyn nodded and, without any invitation, took the book off his hands. She smiled as she recognized the prominent chin of the infamous Emperor of Austria and King of Spain and Holland. "I remember. My History teacher used to tell us he had almost married Mary Tudor. He would have if she hadn't been ten and if he hadn't wished for an heir as soon as possible." She paused. "He really was ugly."

But when she looked up, she realised Remus had probably not listened to anything she had said.

His eyes were locked on her face, and she had never seen that look on his features before.

Was the wolf taking over?

"Uh, Remus?" He snapped his head out of his contemplation. "Have you even listened to me at all?" She chuckled a little.

"No, I admit. I'm sorry, but I am tired, and you look so ravishing that I-" He cut himself dead when he realised what he had said.

Elyn's heart just skipped a beat. "Well, thank you, Remus."

She had never settled to call him Moony when addressing him directly.

Perhaps he had noticed. "I-I uh... We'd better-"

"Yeah." She nearly launched the book in his arms, and ran to the door, closing it behind her and leaning against the nearby wall to stop her heart from beating so uncontrollably.

* * *

Remus came back a few minutes later, and it took him too long to put back his book for it to be credible.

But when he emerged, he seemed to have taken a cold shower.

"Well, shall I escort you back to the feast, then?"

Elyn shook her head. "No, I'm not- I hate balls. Even when – not, especially when – I'm Sirius' partner.

Remus' smile was understanding. "I don't like that either."

She dared stare at him for a little longer than permitted. "Remus, I wondered... There is a pace I haven't seen yet."

"Which one?"

It was too quick to be calculated, but Elyn didn't feel good in spite of that. "The Astronomy tower."

He smiled slowly. "And you'd want me to show you? Now? What would the Fat Lady think?"

"That's I'm a Marauder, and I'm bound to be a bad girl."

"That's right. Come." He outstretched a hand, but Elyn didn't take it, settling for his arm instead. Taking his hand would have been her downfall.

Oh my dear god.

She was actually heading to a lonely beautiful place in the castle with someone she was falling hard for.

What in heaven's sake was she thinking?

* * *

_I'll stop there. Astronomy next. :p_


	10. 31-10: Stars and Moony

_A/N: I'm enjoying myself a little too much concerning this story... Baaaad idea... ^^_

* * *

**10. Stars and Moony**

* * *

In any other circumstances, Elyn would have cringed at the thought of climbing a volley of hundreds of stairs just to gaze at the stars.

But seeing whose arm she was clutching to, she really didn't care.

Somewhere along the climb, she had slipped her shoes off, and had decided to watch her feet rather than stare at the wonder walking side by side with her.

Failing miserably to divert her thoughts somewhere else than "Oh dear Lord, please make him ask me out!".

Pathetically romantic was she becoming...

* * *

"And here we are..."

Elyn's eyes cast upwards, and she gaped.

Wow.

This had nothing to do with what the movies showed.

The Astronomy tower wasn't a big solar system decorated round room, it was just like a planetarium.

Cushions everywhere on the floor, and a magic ceiling rather like the one in the Great Hall, showing the stars above even in a cloudy night.

She noticed how the moon looked big and almost perfectly round, and felt Remus' frown next to her.

She smiled kindly at him. "Thank you. This is beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

But something told her, in the way he was looking at her, that he wasn't talking much about the sky...

* * *

Elyn settled down onto a cushion and gazed up in the black-as-ink sky, mesmerized by something she had always lived under but never wanted to understand.

She pointed upwards. "I can see a strange pattern just above us. Can you see?"

Remus' head was above hers, his neck stretched back to gaze up, but he decided to lie down next to her instead of clouding her view.

Or not clouding her view, in fact...

"Yes, I can see it. It's the Dog constellation."

Elyn's eyes widened. "The Dog? It doesn't look like a dog to me..."

He chuckled and pointed to the dots far far above their heads. "If you trace a line between those four, it makes the tail. Then down to trace a paw, right to make the body, and up and down to make the head and another paw."

She shook her head. "I still can't see."

"You will. See the brightest of them all, on the far right side?" She nodded in the dark, not bothering to answer in words. "It is called Sirius."

To that she sat right up and glanced down at Remus, pointing a threatening finger in his face. "Don't you dare mocking me!"

He chuckled. "I am not. He is called after a star. But don't tell him. His ego is already the size of the American continent. North and South."

Elyn burst out laughing and settled back onto her cushion.

* * *

They remained silent for a little while, until Elyn's mind began buzzing with personal questions.

And when better than then to ask them?

"Remus... How do you know Lord of the Rings?"

He waited for her to take a breath. "I've read it."

"But... It's a Muggle book!"

He chuckled. She became to love that sound, seriously. "It doesn't mean I can't read it..." Another breath. "My father is Muggleborn, you know."

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the only Half-Blood in the Marauders, they're all Purebloods."

"Duh. Purebloods. It's like talking about Hitler nonsense."

"I think so too."

"Anyway, when have you read it then?"

He shrugged, his shoulder touching hers in the movement. She craved to take his hand in the dark, but chastised herself to do so. "I was about ten. My father had found the four books in his bachelor room. Gave them to me. Ate it in a week. My mother became so annoyed by me quoting Tolkien that she decided I'd put a coin in a pot everytime I did so."

"I guess you were poor in a matter of days."

"Hours."

They burst out laughing together, until Elyn cracked a smile and turned her head to look square at him. He was still looking up at the sky. "My family got annoyed too. Between me and my sister. Both nerds."

"Nerds?"

"We're addicted to our favourite books. And I'm certain that in a few years' time, the Lords of the Rings will come out in movies, and I'll be crazy."

"I'll go with you."

Silence.

His head slowly turned, and their eyes became levelled, his not inches from hers.

Elyn felt strangely both frightened and exhilarated.

* * *

"You're getting good at casting. I wanted to tell you."

She smiled a little wider. "Thanks."

Another silence.

* * *

Only disturbed by the clock beneath their feet which began to clang so loudly they both jumped to their feet.

Only to laugh when they realised their mistake.

Remus looked at Elyn, and spoke over the bangs. "It's midnight already. We should head back."

She nodded, and took his hand this time.

Why would she bother?

* * *

The Fat Lady was fast asleep when they arrived in front of her portrait, but Remus, skilled Marauder as he was, knew how to open it without waking the guardian.

"Never tell anyone about that trick. Even the boys don't know."

She nodded and gestured to zip her lips closed.

The common room wasn't empty when they emerged.

She should have smelt it.

* * *

"Well, if that isn't our favourite lovers!"

Remus rolled his eyes and passed Sirius, stretched onto a sofa, without a word.

He just sent Elyn a glance, a smile, and a nod, before heading upstairs.

She smiled back.

"My my, you really are in deep, aren't you darling?"

She sighed and let herself fall at his feet, and Sirius only had the time to lift his legs for them not to be crushed by her weight.

"I'm exhausted..." Then she realised how this could have sounded. "I mean... I never get to bed this late, usually."

Sirius' smirk widened. "Right." Then he sat up and leaned into her, little devil as he was. "Tell me everything."

She shrugged. "What should I tell you? He showed me the Astronomy tower. And a constellation."

"Very romantic indeed."

"Yeah, well, next time you want to set us up, don't choose a time he's both ill and...not himself, thanks. I'd rather have him ask me out on the middle of the month..."

Sirius' eyes widened, his smirk disappearing. "What- What- Do you know something?"

Elyn rolled her eyes. "Sirius. My IQ is higher than yours and probably higher than half of this house. Of course I know."

"You've only been here a month."

"But I'm not an idiot. And his kind isn't really unknown in my world."

"You mean...they exist?"

She shook her head. "But the characteristics are the same. Anyway," she got up and smoothed her tutu, even if it was no good, "I bid you good night, Padfoot."

"I suppose you haven't told him you knew?"

"What should I do that?"

She started getting up the stairs, but silent as the commons were, she heard his reply halfway up.

"Because he deserves to know he's loved in spite of what he is..."


	11. 07-11: First wound

**11. First wound**

* * *

The following Saturday was the first ever day out to Hogsmeade.

Elyn had talked for long moments with Professor McGonagall for an arrangement, and after a long interminable sermon, her House Head decided not to let her go with her fellow students.

She wasn't seventeen yet.

She had spent the rest of the week glaring at her teacher during Transfiguration, but nothing did the trick.

Apart from a bunch of boys knowing the castle from start to end.

"Sme, my dear, we have a solution to your problem."

"You'd better say, we have a mean for you to spend your Saturday with your best friends and that without Minnie knowing."

Elyn's eyes widened and she tilted her head at James. "And how will you achieve that, my dear Prongs?"

"Ah ah!" He quickly looked around to make sure no one with searching eyes was currently sitting in the common room, and got a long piece of cloth out of his pocket.

Elyn's eyes widened even more when she recognized it.

* * *

As light as a feather, as indestructible as a diamond, and that lives with time itself.

"You have an invisibility cloak?"

James' eyebrows lifted, as they usually did when she said something she wasn't supposed to know, but Sirius cut his thoughts dead. "That's awesome, isn't it? We used to stand under it all four of us, but now only one can stay under without his feet being seen..."

Elyn nodded. "I can see the appeal of passing under Filch's nose, but may I remind you he has other means to reveal enchantments..."

"That's why you won't be going to Hogsmeade by the same route as us, love."

Sirius gestured to James, who got a large parchment out of his other pocket. "We've been working on this beauty for years, and here it is finally done."

Elyn marvelled before that blank piece of parchment on which James tapped twice wit his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

She smirked up at him. "And that proves it's been created by you guys."

She read as the words "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." She chuckled. "You are incredible."

"Are we not?" Sirius put an arm around her shoulders and pointed to a piece of the map, currently pointing where Peeves and Filch were having a difficult discussion somewhere near the Divination Tower. "See?"

"It also points out people? That is a beauty, boys...well done!" She decided not to mention they forgot the Room of Requirement, and merely smiled. "So, what am I to do with this?"

Sirius pointed somewhere on the seventh floor. "There it is. Behind the statue of a one-eyed witch. You tap her bump with your wand, and she'll let you pass. Behind her is a passage that leads right into Hogsmeade, into Honeydukes' cellar."

"What's Honeydukes again?"

James frowned. She was lying, wasn't she?

"The best candy shop in the world."

"When are we going?"

Sirius tutted. "You're going alone, darling."

To that Remus, who had remained silent for the whole exchange, spoke up. "I don't think it a good idea. It'd be suspicious if all of Elyn's friends were leaving the castle and her behind. Minnie is far from being an idiot."

Sirius' smirk widened. "Then you'll go with dear Elyn, won't you Moony?"

He was weak still, but his wolfy mood had subsided into a look of pure boredom. "Sirius, you are tiring sometimes."

"In fact, I think it a good idea, Moony. Elyn has to study for her OWLs, officially, and who better than you to help her?" Remus' and Elyn's eyes snapped to James, but he still seemed deep in thoughts. "Of course, the cloak won't hide you both, but Remus can Desillusionate himself quite well. That's settled."

Elyn got up. "Oi! Nothing's settled! You haven't even asked me if I wanted to come!"

Sirius smiled widely and crossed his legs in a mocking way. "A minute ago you weren't displeased, darling, what happened?"

She growled. "You. Don't talk to me ever again, or I'll curse you so you won't be able to bear children!"

"Ooh, she is moody today."

But Elyn stormed off, still, carrying the cloak in one hand and the now blank parchment bearing the Marauder's Map.

* * *

"You shouldn't be angry."

Elyn snapped out of her thoughts and looked left to where Remus was calmly walking up to her.

She had been gazing into the horizon, perched up the Astronomy Tower, for a long hour and a half.

"But I am."

"Sirius is infuriating, but he doesn't mean bad. And if it bothers you to stand in a thin corridor with me, just say so."

She gasped and shook her head vigorously. "No, absolutely not! That's not it!" She blushed a little. "It's this whole...he wants to set us up bad, doesn't he?"

Remus chuckled and passed a hand through his sandy-brown hair. Longer than when she had met him, but she shouldn't have noticed. If she hadn't been staring at him for the best of her stay in Hogwarts... "Yeah, I believe so too."

She sighed and then chuckled darkly. "He really thinks he's some sort of brother to me, that bastard."

"Something tells me you feel the same though."

She looked at him, a soft smile now playing on her lips. "Aye. I love him like one. It's strange."

"Why is it?"

"I've been here for two months. That's not much to make friends for life. I mean, back home, I have no true friends. I've always been estranged by everyone except my sister Clara. Estrange because I'm different. Because I don't like the same things the others do..."

"Because you don't think like they do."

Their eyes met. He understood her better than most. Even Clara sometimes didn't understand her antics.

"Exactly."

Remus smiled softly and outstretched his hand. "Come. I promise I will behave."

Elyn smiled back and then her smile turned into a smirk. "That's twice now you've been taking my hand in a high and dark tower, sir. Should I see some sign?"

He didn't answer but laughed for the best of their journey back down.

* * *

Elyn learnt that the boys had already left when Remus pulled her directly towards the seventh floor and the one-eyed witch.

He didn't need the Map, of course.

Wolf' smell and hearing was all he needed.

The corridor behind the statue was low, but was too dark once you had your wand lit.

Remus and Elyn walked one behind the other for a long half-an-hour, in silence most of the time, even if she did laugh from time to time, mostly of the awkwardness of her situation.

She was lucky Remus was a gentleman, wasn't she?

* * *

Honeydukes' cellar was empty when Remus pushed the stone-pad aside and helped Elyn up.

It was crowded with boxes and boxes of sweets, all kind of sweets, and Elyn wanted bad to taste them all.

Just before she was about to step on the first stair, Remus stopped her by catching her shoulder.

He fidgeted in her pockets for a short moment, blushing all the way, and wrapped James' cloak around her shoulders. "There. Wouldn't want for you to be expelled."

She smiled widely, and wrapped the cloak above her head while Remus disappeared behind a Desillusion charm.

Elyn was grateful the shop was buzzing with students. She was able to unwrap the cloak from her shoulders and tuck it back into her coat, while gaping at the surrounding area.

That shop was huge! And crowded.

Not a single inch wasn't covered in sweets.

"You'd like this one. It's a sugar quill."

She whirled around, only to face Remus, standing inches from her because of their surroundings, a goofy smile on his lips.

She smiled. "Show me."

He chuckled and effectively showed her.

Sugar quills would have been her favourite indeed, if didn't exist never-ending chewing-gums and other gummy bears that changed your hair colour.

She was like a three-year-old in a ball-pool.

* * *

A good half of the money she had won from Hogwarts' funds was spent at Honeydukes, but Remus wanted to show her something else.

"Jonko's. It's Sirius' and James' favourite. Obviously, because it sells only pranks."

Elyn rolled her eyes and pushed the door of the shop open.

She liked it immediately.

She had been an infuriating child when she was younger, and everything made to make someone else uncomfortable was her area.

"Ah, Sme has found her way to paradise!"

She didn't look away from the Alibi-in-kit she was staring at. "Uh uh."

Sirius wrapped his arm casually around her shoulders. "So, have you made out or not?"

She didn't have time to nudge him or curse him, Remus had already slapped him behind the head. "Behave!"

* * *

Once they had walked around the village in the chills of November, the Marauders, now five, walked to a lonely road heading out of Hogsmeade, and encircled by barbels.

"Oh..."

She saw it.

Up on a hill, not far ahead.

A little bended wooden house.

She could almost hear Remus' howls in her head.

"Welcome to the Shrieking Shack!"

She carefully looked aside to Remus, who diverted his gaze when he caught her eye. "Oh, yes, I heard about it. Suppose to be haunted, isn't it?"

"Yeah, supposed to be, that's right, and you know why it makes no sense?"

She shrugged and sat down onto a root, rubbing her hands together in the wind. "Curious ghosts would only haunt this place once a month, isn't it?"

Sirius smiled widely and looked over to James, whose eyes widened. "Told you, Prongs!"

Elyn could feel the colours leaving her face. "Sirius Orion Black! You told me you'd shut your big mouth!"

He mimicked zipping his mouth shut. "Didn't say anything, love, I promise."

If Peter hadn't been there, they probably wouldn't have noticed Remus had left.

He said Peter hadn't pointed towards their hurrying friend and screeched like a rat – which he was, actually.

Elyn got up to her feet in a daze, and ran behind him.

* * *

"Remus, wait!" He didn't stop until she caught up with him and stepped before his figure. "Wait!"

He looked down at her, and his face was torn. He was torn between disbelief, pain, and awe.

Elyn sighed and looked down to her feet. "He shouldn't have said that. I didn't want you to know I knew."

"But...why?"

She looked up, quizzical. "Why what?"

"Why haven't you told me? Why haven't you run away from me? Why many things in fact!"

She sighed big time, then looked around to make sure no one was in sight.

She took his hand and pulled him towards the castle, although not daring to go as far as where Mr Filch could see them.

She sat down on a rock.

"I haven't told you for the same reason I haven't run away from you. I see nothing wrong in being what you are..." He opened his mouth to speak, but she lifted a hand to cut him dead. "I really don't see why I shouldn't be your friend only because you painfully turn into something you never chose to be once a month."

"But, I am-"

"You're you. I don't want to see past that." She looked up into his almost-golden eyes, and saw that his pain hadn't subdued. "Remus, seriously. Don't run away because you're afraid of yourself."

"But, you don't understand, Elyn. Maybe werewolves are romanced in your world, maybe they are nice and haven't done anything wrong, maybe they can turn even when the moon isn't full, but-"

"But, you haven't killed anyone."

"Yet."

"Stop that! Immediately!" She got up and faced him, glaring now. "See why I didn't want you to know? See how bad you feel now for something so little?"

He shook his head. "You really don't understand."

"Then explain."

"Elyn, when the full moon's near, I can't...I can't... Remember Halloween's night?"

Her gaze softened just by remembering. She nodded. "How could I forget?"

He sighed. "I wasn't myself that night."

"I know. There was a reason why I didn't rape you that night, you know?" His eyes snapped up at hers, and she smirked. "What?"

He took a deep breath. "From now on, I'll tutor you, but that's all."

And Remus Lupin walked away from Elyn Foren.

* * *

Her first wound.

But strangely, she didn't feel bad. Not really.

He'll come round, of course he will.

But what if he won't?

Shush, he will!


	12. 05-12: HOWLing

**12. HOWLing**

* * *

The following weeks were a torture for Elyn. Lily had decided to become harsh on her in Potions, and now gave her her own homework to add to the piles the other teachers already gave her.

James and Sirius were engrossed in pranking the whole school and barely had time to spend with her during her scarce free time.

Severus avoided to see her most of time, and settled to send her notes when she had questions about certain ingredients or charms.

Because Remus had decided to be invisible.

* * *

To the boys' awe, the morning after Hogsmeade had been Remus-less. And the evening. And the morning after. And after. And after.

It was a miracle they knew he still lived.

James and Sirius had once taken Elyn apart to tell her Remus had discussed his problems with them, and that though they disagreed, he was as stubborn as a goat.

She had claimed she didn't care, that her world revolved around something else than Remus Lupin.

But it wasn't true.

* * *

On the fifth of December, Elyn woke up with a big lump stuck in her throat.

Her OWLs had come.

Lily, Marlene and Sarah did her the honour to escort her to Dumbledore's office, where she'd be meeting her examinators for the day, and follow them wherever they'd choose.

The Headmaster was content to see her, she thought.

Why else would be be opening his arms wide when she'd enter the room?

* * *

"Ah, Miss Foren! Good day!"

"G-Good day t-to you too, Professor."

Elyn looked around, and saw three elderly wizards and one younger witch standing in the middle of the room, all staring at her intently. They were curious to test her, she guessed.

A Muggleborn tested at seventeen, never seen before, she guessed.

"Elyn, these are Professors Turnip, for Charms and Transfiguration, Claspel for Herbology, Goodwyn for Potions, and Miss Andromeda Black for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Elyn's eyes widened and she stared at the witch, looking at her up and down. Andromeda. Wasn't it Bellatrix Lestrange's sister? Tonks' mother?

And something else?

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "Yes, Andromeda is Sirius' cousin. But she will test you as objectively as can be. Now, please do follow them, and good luck to you."

She merely nodded before gluing to Dromeda's heels out of the room.

"You'll do fine." She heard the woman whisper.

The lump reappeared.

* * *

First, she had to pass Potions. As it was the most difficult to date, she was almost relieved.

Professor Goodwyn settled a big cauldron before her and a bow full of ingredients, and asked her to brew a Living Death Potion, something she knew was learnt in Sixth Year, but she didn't say so.

Fortunately for her, Severus' instructions for that one had been clear.

At first, Professor Goodwyn's eyes widened when she crushed her berry instead of cutting into it, and even more when she turned her spoon seven times clockwise, and seven times anticlockwise.

But the potion was perfect in the end.

"You remind me of another student I tested two years ago, a true master in Potions. Well done. Exceptional Effort."

Elyn didn't ask why she was given Optimal, but anyway. No time to be pushy.

Slughorn loved EEs students.

He loved everyone.

Uh.

* * *

Charms was next.

She managed to summon anything Professor Turnip asked her to to perfection, but had to retry Aguamenti when she thought the charm and it didn't effect.

Professor Turnip gave her EE as well, stating that anyone able to summon something without uttering the spell needed encouragement.

* * *

Transfiguration, seeing it was Sirius' department, she couldn't fail.

She would have lost a friend if she had.

Unfortunately, she nearly missed on turning her mouse into a goblet, reminding herself of a red-haired boy failing that one in his Second-Year.

She did pass, however, to turn Professor Turnip's hair blue, and her own legs into a snake's tail.

She was given EE there also.

* * *

It was an understatement to say she nearly busted poor Andromeda in DADA.

But she didn't know Elyn could cast unspoken spells.

The shielding charm was first, then the disarming one, but after seeing how Elyn could cast them as quick as lightning, Andromeda tried something different, demanding that the student attacked the examinator.

She exited the room with a good half of her cloak still smoking for a burning spell, but otherwise unscathed.

Upon her exiting, Miss Black told Professor Dumbledore than if there had been a note above Optimal, Elyn would have been the first to gain it.

And that was it.

* * *

Since she failed Herbology.

But it wasn't important.

Professor Sprout had already put her in the Sixth Year's class, she'd pass another OWL early in February.

She didn't care, to be honest.

She had busted a professor in DADA.

Sirius' cousin at that.

A member of the Order of the Phoenix even.

She had to celebrate.

* * *

The Astronomy tower was empty when she stepped in around 4pm.

Elyn settled down onto the cushions, but as there weren't any stars to gaze at, she started making birds or paper planes appear above her head, making them fly around until they disappeared from sight.

It was only when one bird took fright at someone behind her that Elyn realised she wasn't alone anymore.

She jumped up and outstretched her wand, ready to attack anyone.

It was Remus.

* * *

Gaping at her as if he didn't understand her presence.

He was carrying a good ten books in his arms, and Elyn looked around when she understood the meaning of his coming here.

"This is where you've been hiding from me, isn't it?"

Remus didn't say a word, he just nodded and stood still.

Elyn sighed but didn't look away.

She had so missed his brown-golden eyes, his ruffled sandy-brown hair, his dishevelled look. Everything. She had missed everything.

* * *

"I'll leave you to it then."

She snapped out of contemplation and shook her head, flipping her wand and locking the door. "Oh no, you won't be running away again! I came to celebrate, you coming here is another reason."

Remus' eyes widened and the corners of his mouth twitched as if he suppressed a smile. "You passed?" She nodded. "Well, congrats, I guess."

She rolled her eyes. "God, don't be an ass. Come and sit."

She fell backwards onto the cushions, and played again with a feather left to fly, solitary thing.

Remus waited a good five minutes before sitting next to Elyn.

He still was looking at her as if she wasn't real.

She looked up, and he diverted his gaze. Which made her sit up and look square into his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

Too quick. "Remus, I'm not dumb. You've been staring for minutes now. Something's wrong, tell me."

"It's just that...you know...I kind of..." He trailed off, and Elyn's eyebrows lifted.

Her mind worked fast and hard, but then she understood his unspoken words. She sighed deeply and didn't smile. "I've missed you too."

"I won't say I'm sorry though!" He lifted a finger.

Elyn chuckled. "I'm sure you won't. And I won't say you were right either."

He chuckled back. "Then we're stuck at the start."

She shook her head. "No. The start was when we met in the train."

He looked back at her, his gaze kinder than she'd have imagined. "You're the first to ever compliment me. I mean, before complimenting Sirius."

She snorted. "He's an ass. And you have gorgeous eyes. I can't believe no one told you that."

"No one ever did. Apart from my Mum."

Elyn chuckled. "I'd love my mother to meet you. She hates whatever's different. She'd gaped at you, point into your face, and stutter like an idiot for minutes before telling me she'd never want me to see you ever again."

* * *

His gaze darkened, and she knew she had hit a nerve again. "And that only for my eyes. Why would she-"

"My mother doesn't make decisions for me. I am big enough to choose who I like or not."

"But-"

"Remus, I really don't want to go through all that again, do you?" He softly shook his head. Elyn sighed bid time, then averted her eyes to the first book he was holding to. "_How to tame a werewolf?_ Why have you been reading that for?"

His eyes narrowed. "Professor Dunnings. You haven't started your parchment?"

Elyn shot a hand to her mouth. "I've been so engrossed in my OWLs I forgot." She looked down at the book and snatched it out of Remus' hands, opening it at a random page. "_To call a werewolf from a distance is easy. All you have to do is howl the way the wind blows._" She chuckled. "Seriously?" She looked up into Remus' face. "Does it work?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

She smirked and pushed the book down, settling down on her knees, planting her eyes into Remus'.

Then she arched her back and produced the most pathetic howl anyone could.

When she looked back up, Remus was indeed smiling.

Really smiling.

Highlighting the little cracks he had at the corner of his eyes.

"So, did I call you?"

He chuckled. "That was the most pathetic wolf I've ever heard."

"Then I have to hear one for real."

His eyes darkened, until he realised she was mocking him. He nudged her in the arm. "That wasn't funny!"

"Oh yes it was! You should have seen your face!" She howled again. "Better?"

"No. Even worse, I'd say."

She huffed. "You just don't want to answer my call."

He looked deeply into her eyes, sending shivers up her spine. "Oh, that I do."


	13. 07-12: First class

**13. First class**

* * *

Two days later, Elyn was stuck in a room with none other than Severus. Who wanted to prove a point, apparently.

She had received a note early in the night, stating "_I've been thinking. I need to test something. Meet me in the empty classroom on the seventh at 7am sharp. Sev._"

She had appreciated he had used his nickname to sign the note.

But wouldn't tell him that. She valued her tongue too much.

* * *

In fact, Severus had been thinking awfully hard about her since she had passed her OWLs.

It wasn't good, was it?

"I've been thinking, and here's the catch. Since this is supposed to be a fictional world for you, and you're trapped in it, I think in all honesty you can't be harmed while in here."

Elyn's eyes widened. "Harmed? You mean, physically harmed, right, 'cause, emotionally-"

"I don't need to know the details about your love story with Lupin, Foren. You can't be cut, bruised, burnt, frozen or killed while here, that's what I meant."

She shook her head, huffing. "That can't be true."

"Have you tried?"

Elyn looked down at her hands, palms up, and thought fast. She slowly took her wand in her pocket and pointed it at her left hand.

She gritted her teeth while thinking about the nastiest spell she could think of.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

* * *

As soon as the word left her lips, Severus shot forward and tried to reach her before the spell touched.

Too late though.

Elyn stared in awe as the magic tickled her skin, but no deep cut appeared, no pain either.

Severus took her hand in his own, and glared up at her. "Do not ever use that spell again!"

She nodded, still gaping when she pulled her hand off his grip.

* * *

"I can't believe it..."

"Well, that's good for you, isn't it? I mean, you can't be harmed, and you'll pass everything. A bit infuriating, if you ask me."

Elyn's head snapped up. "What? You said nothing about passing everything!"

Severus' rare smirk appeared on his lips. "Don't you think it strange that you manage silent spells when mostly no one does until after they leave the school? Or that you beat an Auror? Or that you manage any charm the first time you try it?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't turn a mouse into a cup, Sev!"

"That has nothing to do with your capacities. You have principles, that's all."

"And what about Herbology?"

He rolled his eyes. "Herbology and Potions are the two subjects you chose that don't need wandlifting."

* * *

Elyn paced around the room, her brain aching from having to work that hard.

Eventually, she turned to face Severus, and rubbed her temples. "If I understand you correctly, should I try to turn into Animagus form right now, I'd do it first try?"

He nodded. "Do it."

She shook her head again, not believing her ears.

Turning into an Animagus took the Marauders three years, and they were more clever than she'd ever be.

Or she hoped they were.

* * *

Elyn took a deep breath and pointed her wand to her head, thinking very hard about turning into her Patronus form.

She felt a curse running through her veins, and she started turning.

Her bones stretched, her sight lost the colours, her nose grew into a truffle, and she fell onto her hands, now paws.

When she looked down, her skin was covered in a fair fur she knew should be both grey and white. She immediately thought of a wolf called Socks in a beautiful movie she had cried over hundreds of times when she was younger.

And the smell.

Every odour reached her nostrils, the air was filled with thousands of scents at once.

Overwhelming.

A little too much, in fact.

* * *

Turning back was less painful, but no less overwhelming.

Elyn had to learn how to settle back onto two legs instead of four, and closed her eyes for the rush of colours she was met with.

"God..." The whisper left her lips.

Severus, who had hid into a corner of the room, stepped forward, both smiling and wearing a sense of resent in his features. "Told you so."

She looked at him. "What was I?"

He sent her a pointed look. "You know what."

She sighed. "Damn."

Elyn looked down to her hands. "That was..."

"I know. You'll come to like it, should you turn again."

Her eyes snapped at his. "But, Sev, if I am able to turn like that first try... I mean... I don't want to be perfect!"

"I know..."

And that was the last word he spoke that day.

* * *

When Elyn got back down to the Great Hall for diner, she realised two things.

First, Severus was angry at her because she turned into a wolf.

Second, she could still smell and hear more things than she should.

Like five second years coming down from Hufflepuff's commons a good ten yards away.

Or four Marauders coming her way.

* * *

"Hey, Sme! Where have you been! We were looking for you!"

Elyn opened her eyes very slowly and inhaled carefully.

Yes, James and Peter had scents that differed a lot from a wolf's. Sirius smelled a little like a wet dog. And Remus...

She had to stop breathing for a while. His scent was pulling her in as a siren.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

She looked up into James' eyes and shook her head. "I... I need to tell you something, guys."

James' eyes were blazing with curiosity. Would she at last tell them how she knew so much about them? Finally?

Sirius came to scoop her in his arms, seeing as she was barely walking, and they all went to settle in the for now empty commons of Griffindor.

* * *

"Tell us, darling, what's wrong? You're ill?"

Never before had she seen Sirius being concerned for someone. She would have never thought it possible that he'd be for her of all people...

Elyn shook her head slowly and closed her eyes again.

Remus went to kneel next to her, and she felt his scent overwhelming her again.

She couldn't resist taking a deep breath.

And she could distinctly hear his gasp.

"Elyn... You can...smell me?"

Sirius took her face in his hands. "Open your eyes, love."

She did so very carefully, almost snapping them back closed after taking a glimpse of him.

"Her pupils are as dilated as a cat's."

James sighed and she felt his weight at the end of the couch. "Damn. That can't be... I mean, it took us what? Three years?"

Elyn sighed. "I'm so sorry, boys. I am... I didn't mean to... I was proving a point, and-"

"You mean that James is right? You are an Animagus?"

She nodded in the general direction of Remus. "I turned a good twenty minutes ago. And I feel-"

"Overwhelmed by strange feelings and abilities. You don't feel good on your two feet, you can smell people yards away, and hear their heartbeats. And your eyes ache in the light." She nodded, and Sirius sighed, taking her hand in his. "What the hell did you want to prove?"

"I wanted to prove that I wasn't able to achieve everything first try."

"But you are." She could hear James' suspicion rising again in his voice.

"Apparently, yes. Did I know it'd hurt like that, I wouldn't have tried..."

Remus put a careful hand on her forehead, revelling when she leaned in his touch. "I'll bring you painkillers." Elyn heard him walk away, and the Fat Lady's portrait close in the distance.

Something she wouldn't have heard before.

* * *

"Need anything else?"

"Do you have sunglasses, by any chance, Prongs?"

She felt James' weight leave the couch. "I'll go fetch some. Peter, go find her a tray in the kitchens, she hasn't eaten in a while."

And the two of them left Elyn alone with Sirius.

* * *

"What did you turn into?"

She lifted a careful eyelid, and glared at him. "What do you think I turned into?"

He smirked, and she snorted before closing her eye again. "He'd be flattered."

"I don't think so. If anything, he'd be even more awkward knowing I turn into his totem."

"Your totem now, darling."

She sighed. "My Patronus is a horse. How do you think-?"

"Patronuses aren't always your Animagus. Mine used to be a cat before I first turned. I guess yours will transform as well, now that you're a wolf."

She snorted again. "God, why did I do that?"

"Because you're who you are, and you have to prove you're right to anyone who's annoying you. Believe me, I know."

She chuckled at that. "Sirius, will you adopt me?"

"With pleasure. But don't tell my parents yet. They'd kill you."

"More like Kreatcher will."

Oops.

"How d'you-?"

* * *

But Remus chose that time to come back, Madam Pomfrey high on his heels.

"Pompom knows you failed a sight charm, she'll take care of it. And your headache will subside."

Elyn felt someone kneeling next to her, and a pair of soft hands settling onto her neck. "Open your eyes, sweetheart. If only a little."

She did so, light hurting, colour killing.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Yes, you managed to dilate your pupils to no end. Don't move, darling."

She felt the end of a wand to her temple, and then the red behind her eyelids didn't hurt anymore, even if the throbbing in her temples didn't stop.

"There you go. Remus dear, if she tries something like that again, you know what to do."

And her footsteps faded in the corridor.

* * *

"Elyn, open your eyes. It shouldn't hurt anymore."

Two eyes opened and met two golden and brown orbs just above hers.

His scent overwhelmed her again, and she had to bite her bottom lip and curl her hands into fists to stop her from launching herself at him.

"Better?"

She nodded.

He smiled softly and leaned away.

When she looked to her right and met Sirius' grey eyes, she was almost met with a knowing smile. "Welcome back, Wolfy."

She glared at him, but the worse had happened.

"_Wolfy_?"

James climbed down the stairs. "I guess Elyn turned into a wolf then. It'd explain many things."

She snapped her head at him. "Could I say you stink, Prongs? What's that stag's smell?"

Sirius chuckled. "I've told you you stank for years. Now I have backup, since Moony never wants to take part."

Remus didn't answer, and Elyn looked back at him.

His eyes were locked on hers, and his expression unreadable.

Was he sad? Happy? Or disappointed?

* * *

They all lost the chance to ask when the door opened and Lily bolted into the room, Marlene, Sarah and Peter high on her heels.

"Elyn Foren! What have you done to yourself!"

Elyn rolled her eyes and met Remus' gaze one last time.

That gaze was back to amused. "Good luck." She wouldn't have heard that with her human ears.

Good luck indeed...


	14. 22-12: Friends

_A/N: Hey! A quick note to thank everyone who's putting alerts on this story, and to all those who review so accurately, especially Catapult, who makes my day everytime. I'm glad you still find the story appealing, and I swear I've rarely written as fast as I do this one... ^^_

* * *

**14. Friends**

* * *

December went on and came to its end quite quickly after that event. Though Elyn hadn't wanted to turn again, she could still smell and hear people yards away.

Sirius had taken upon himself to teach her how to not pay attention, and she had managed for a while.

Until Remus decided to make sure she was alright, and she lost it.

Saying she launched herself at him to sniff his shirt is an understatement.

She didn't look at him for days after that.

James found it hilarious. Sirius didn't even bother. He'd have lost his precious parts if he had.

* * *

The Christmas break started on a snowy Saturday morning, when Elyn woke up to the sound of Lily closing two trunks on her bed.

She had sat up in a bolt and had glared at her friend.

"Lils, why on Earth are you packing my things?"

Lily didn't even look at her as she seemed to list things on her fingers. "'Cause you're coming home with me for Christmas."

Elyn stood up and came to rest before a friend, her head tilted, her eyes shooting lightning. "And you didn't think it wise to tell me that?"

Lily shrugged. "I thought it a good idea to make it a surprise. I overheard you saying your parents were going to France with your sister and left you here, so..."

But Elyn hadn't got the time to answer as the door slammed open, and Sirius' and James' head passed the door.

* * *

"Hullo girls. Lily, as lovely as usual. Elyn, love, are you done packing yet?"

Lily growled and stood before Sirius, her hands on her hips. "I told you she'd come with me, Black."

He smirked devilishly. "And I had the idea first. It's already agreed."

Elyn sighed and let herself fall onto her bed, and closed her eyes to shut herself off the fight. "For God's sake, stop yelling..."

James came sitting next to her. "Sorry we didn't tell you. Sirius asked my parents if you could come and stay with us, they said yes, but then Lily had the same idea."

"Exactly! And she'll come with me!"

Elyn growled faintly and sat back up. "Look, Lils, Pads, I'm flattered, but if you had asked me first, I'd have disagreed. There's not way in hell I'm staying with you. You've known me for four months only, and I don't want to be a dead weight to your families."

Lily and Sirius both rolled their eyes, so perfectly synchronized it was almost comical.

"Elyn... You won't stay here alone when all your friends are going home..."

Almost all, she thought. Severus was always staying.

"But-"

"No buts, darling, it's settled. Now, as obviously, you won't choose us by fear of upsetting the lovely lady here, and as we all know you'd choose us anyway, why not compromise?"

Elyn's eyes narrowed. "Compromise? You're frightening me, Pads."

He smirked wickedly and wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders, which she quickly shook off. "One week with us, one week with her. As Mrs Potter makes the best Christmas pudding in all England, you'll come with us first."

Lily seemed to ponder, and then she nodded. "I like the idea."

Elyn sighed, and then smiled a little. "Alright, I surrender. But to one condition. We go camping altogether during Easter's break."

Lily and Sirius exchanged a glance, completely ignoring James' presence, and smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Half an hour later, Elyn's trunk was finally done, and she pulled it along to Hogsmeade, walking alongside Lily, who had demanded her company to as far as the train station.

They both got onto the Hogwarts Express, and settled together in an empty box.

Soon to be filled with four Marauders...

* * *

"So, where d'you live, Prongs?"

James smirked, an unusual gesture for him. "Don't you know already?" She shook her head, and his smirk disappeared. "Near Southampton."

"And Mrs Potter has one hell of a garden! Straight to the sea!"

Elyn's eyes widened, and she chuckled. "Well, it seems you went to live there for the view more than for the company, Pads."

He snorted. "You'll see for yourself, and I'll mock you then."

She smiled, and turned her gaze to Lily. "And you? Where do you live?"

Lily's eyes blurred, as if she was picturing her house. "Little Whinging. In Surrey. Small house, but cosy. My sister, Tuney, already decided she'd settle down in the same village once she's married."

Elyn's eyes twinkled with curiosity. "She's already engaged?"

Lily shook her head, disgust written on her face. "No, she has a boyfriend. Horrible one. I've never seen someone so fat and yet so confident he's a top-model. He's called Vernon."

"And that name is already horrible in itself."

* * *

After a quiet silence, Elyn's eyes felt the familiar pull to look at Remus.

He was staring at her, and affection was so embedded in that stare she felt a chill run up her spine.

Her mouth opened in a gasp, and James misunderstood it. "Remus lives near Wales, in a village I can't pronounce the name of. Endless woods, everywhere. There a beautiful lake nearby also, perfect to fish. Maybe that's the good location for our camping in April."

Remus didn't ask about it. He was still locked to Elyn's eyes.

The only thing that disturbed their quiet exchange was Peter giggling with pleasure when the food trunk passed by.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Potter had both had their influence on their son's appearance. While Harry was his father's clone, James himself was a perfect mix between his father's blue eyes hidden behind glasses and his mother's untamed black hair.

Mrs Potter reminded Elyn of Mrs Weasley a bit, in the way she embraced her as if she was a part of the family.

Sirius practically ran into Mr Potter's embrace himself, looking rather like a child when he showed him one of his latest acquisition in Jonko's.

* * *

The Potters apparated their guests right in front of their porch.

After the really uncomfortable sensation of being wrapped in latex and suffocating, Elyn shook her head off the feeling, and looked up to see an adorable cottage.

She'd have loved her house to look like that.

Its stones had been so washed by the sea winds and salt that they were as smooth as a mirror, and had quite a lavender tint to them.

The garden was flawless, even considering the plants were growing in sand.

"Welcome home, children."

* * *

James had soon grabbed Elyn's hand to show her her room, the guest room, since Sirius slept in his room.

She didn't think of making a creepy comment about that when she found her window was showing the sea.

The water was blue despite winter, and the waves soothing.

She stared until a low chuckle echoed behind her. "Told you, love." She felt Sirius' arm wrap itself around her waist, and put her own around his.

"I love it."

"You should see it in summer though."

"I hope I will."

* * *

After an hour talking with James' parents and answering their practical questions about what food she liked, if her room was to her taste, if she needed anything, Elyn settled down onto the living-room's huge sofa, tucked between her friends as they debated about Quidditch teams.

"Boys... What are we gonna do?"

James chuckled. "Well, Christmas' Eve in in two days, so I suppose tomorrow we'll go buy your dress and presents, and the day after, prepare everything for the big feast."

Elyn rubbed her temples. "Big feast?"

"Remus and Peter always come for Christmas, as well as some of Pa's oldest friends and my grandmother."

She felt her heart twitch at the thought of a mistletoe covered house and Remus innocently stepping under a branch. She blushed.

And Sirius, of course, noticed. "I'll be in charge of mistletoe."

"And I thought nothing would have been worse than spending a whole week with you two... Kill me."

James then launched himself at her and started tickling her belly. "I'll be happy to oblige."

And the afternoon went on.

Elyn's smile rarely left her lips.


	15. 23-12: Prepare for battle

**15. Prepare for battle**

* * *

"I feel hideous!"

Sirius, whose reflection she could see in the mirror before her, rolled his eyes and put two comforting hands on her shoulders.

"Elyn, I swear that you look nothing but lovely in that dress."

Elyn felt her insides flipflop as he called her by her name for perhaps the first time since she knew him. That in itself meant she should trust him.

Mrs Potter, James, Sirius and her had left the house early that morning to go to Diagon Alley, buy props and dresses and bags and shoes and everything to look stunning on Christmas' Eve.

Mother and son had left her alone with Padfoot at Madam Malkin's to buy a dress, since Mr Black was probably the best at choosing clothes for women.

She had snorted at that.

But looking back at herself in the mirror, and getting passed the first stun, she found herself not too bad...

* * *

The dress was midnight blue, to highlight her eyes and creamy skin.

It was draped like a toga around her ankles and bore only one strap, leaving her right shoulder bare.

The shoes that adorned her feet were of the same colour, shiny and polished, and awfully high-heeled.

"Okay, I do admit, I'm not too bad in it."

Sirius shot her a winning smile. "Told you so. Now, come, little doll, dress back, we have to pay the bill."

She rolled her eyes at how casually he was acting like her husband, and disappeared once more behind the curtains.

She found it amusing, sometimes. Sirius was a mischievous bastard most of the time, but he still was overprotective with her.

It should have bothered the feminist in her, but instead, she thought it endearing.

* * *

And on cue, her knight in shining armour was waiting for her on the other side of the dressing-room, her dressed paid for and packed.

She reminded herself to pay Mrs Potter back someday.

At least she tried to remind herself as she took Sirius' arm, who pulled her at light-speed into the street and towards the ice-cream parlour.

* * *

Two hours later, the Potters and guests headed back home, their arms full of bags and boxes.

James had bought himself new dress-robes, while Sirius had settled for the Muggle way, buying a dress-shirt and tie.

Mrs Potter had bought the mistletoe, meant to grow on itself once it was hung somewhere high, the tree, which with the right wand lifting would cover itself with light-bulbs and angels, and many other means of decoration.

Elyn found herself guest in a madman' house when they all had a family reunion about timings.

* * *

Early the following morning would food arrive, and of course Elyn was requisitioned to help, as she was a girl and as she had told Mrs Potter she couldn't cook for her life, which was unspeakable.

The boys were meant to take care of the decoration, while Mr Potter was charged to light the garden for the evening toast.

Elyn didn't like the sound of things at all.

* * *

She woke up at seven, when a very annoying Sirius came to jump on her bed, yelling out of his lungs that she was already late for food-making.

She put on clothes as fast as she could, cursed between her teeth at the intrusion, and ran down the stairs.

James' mother didn't chastise her for being late, instead, shook her head with a deep sigh. She handed Elyn an apron, and pushed her in front of a counter on which were scattered mushrooms. Tons and tons of mushrooms to cut.

She didn't count the hours she spent cutting those in tiny tiny bits, while Dorea – apparently she had a firstname, how incredible – had already finished taking care of the turkey and was attacking the pudding.

When midday rose, Elyn had now had to take care of the beef's cooking, since she was now promoted chief for aperitif.

How perfect.

She managed not to overcook the meat, and was rewarded a wide smile and kiss of the top of her head by her for-now adoptive mother.

She could have felt proud, if she hadn't been scared for her life, being given the cooking of another piece of irreplaceable meat.

* * *

"Oi, Sme, come and see!"

Around two o'clock, Sirius came bolting into the kitchen, surely appealed by the many agreeable scents Dorea and Elyn – though she convinced herself she wasn't doing it – were producing.

Shooting a quick glance to Mrs Potter to ask permission, Elyn wiped her hands on her apron and rushed to the living-room.

Only to gape.

"Wow."

Not one furniture remained. The room was a huge dance-floor. The Christmas' tree was shining in one corner, draping all over the walls, and mistletoe everywhere the eyes could look.

"That's...beautiful, Pads."

She shot her friend a huge smile and nudged him playfully.

James rushed in from the garden, dirt all over his face.

"Prongs, what the hell?"

He didn't answer at first, staring at Elyn's and Sirius' entwined hands first, then shot a forceful smile. "Dad needed help. I ended rolling in the dirt."

Elyn chuckled and walked towards him, wiping the dirt off his face with her apron. "Boys..."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and around five pm, Dorea sent Elyn up to her room to change.

The sun had already set, and she could see, from her bedroom window, the many lights Mr Potter had hung all around the garden, illuminating the path from which the guest would arrive.

When she finally decided to wear her hair up, Elyn heard someone shouting nearby – or it could have been far away, since she now had wolf's ears – and opened the door to peak.

Surely, it came from James' room.

But she couldn't understand why the boys were having a scene about. As if the door had been cursed.

She rolled her eyes when she remembered.

"Right, Assurdiato."

That explained why none of James' parents heard the yells.

She went back to her make-up, and the yells didn't stop until she slipped her shoes on.

At the same time as her door slammed open.

* * *

She had rarely seen Sirius' face so torn between pain and guilt.

She shuddered at the sight.

"Sirius, what-?"

She didn't have time to ask when he slammed the door closed, took two paces towards her and crushed his lips to hers.

Past the initial shock, Elyn's eyes widened and she pushed him off her, slapping his face in a wide gesture.

"What the hell?"

Sirius put a hand to his cheek and smirked. Smirked! "Sorry. I needed to test something."

"Test something? By kissing me? Are you out of your bloody mind, Pads?"

He chuckled darkly and sat down on her bed.

Deciding he looked harmless for now, Elyn sat next to him.

"James saw us earlier, holding hands and everything."

Her eyes widened. "So what?"

"So, that dear Prongs of ours thought I liked you. And yelled at me for the good of half-an-hour, telling me in colourful words that I couldn't do that to Moony."

Elyn chuckled then. She caught it. "So you wanted to make sure you didn't like me?"

His eyes met hers, the smile reaching his grey orbs. "I like you, Sme. I love you even. Just, not like that, apparently. Duh, that was like kissing Dromeda."

She took his hand at that, and smiled even wider. "Next time, tell me first. That slap could have cut your head off."

He nodded and then his eyes returned to their usual mischievous flame. "How will we make him pay?"

She smirked, dangerously devilish. "I'll thing of something..."

* * *

_Next chapter, a lot of kisses, but from whom? ^^_

_ I hope you're not mad at me for Sirius' little experiment, the idea came late last night, and I thought it a good reason to make James' pay, and Remus' jealous._

_ But shush, spoilers!_


	16. 24-12: Light bulb

_A/N: You know that I adore your reviews, right? :)_

* * *

**16. Light bulb**

* * *

The clock had just rang six o'clock when the usual _crack_ following an Apparition made itself heard in front of the house.

Elyn and Sirius both got out of her room, still smirking with malice at their little prank, and ran down the stairs to meet the first guests to arrive.

James was already there, wearing his brand-new dress-robes and his Griffindor tie.

Sirius looked him down and shook his head.

Mrs Potter, who had settled for a very casual yet extremely agreeing black dress opened the door when she noticed her whole family gathered, and revealed the first guests.

Elyn's breath caught in her throat.

* * *

How was it infuriating that it had to be Remus and his parents? It was as if this world was listening to her mind shouting and decided to do whatever she wished.

Uh, she hated that...

Remus looked a lot like his father, John. Same sandy-brown hair, same dishevelled look, same bright smile.

His mother had given him her brown eyes – at least, a part of it – and her apparent gentleness.

They all stepped inside and greeted their hostess, then advanced to greet the children, standing there awkwardly as three siblings meeting people for the first time.

Though only Elyn should have felt that way.

* * *

Remus had settled for the same look as Sirius: a simple black dress-shirt, with a loosened white tie.

He just looked...stunning to her.

And she really needed to stop gaping when his parents were staring at her.

* * *

"This is Elyn, the young Muggleborn Remus has surely been talking about. She is quite famous at school, apparently."

Mrs Lupin smiled brightly at her, and her heart missed a beat. "Yes, Remus has told us about you. You seem to be awfully good in Defence Against the Dark Arts, am I correct?"

Elyn nodded once. "Yes, it appears so."

Mr Lupin then encircled his wife waist with an arm, and bowed his head. "Well then, we'll drink to the sole person able to beat our Remus." And to that, he walked his wife inside the living-room to greet Mr Potter.

Remus was lightly talking to the boys next time she looked, after releasing a long deep sigh of relief.

First test, passed.

She wasn't even aware she had been putting up tests in the first place.

It wasn't as if she wanted to please a potential mother-in-law, was it?

* * *

Peter was the next to arrive, flanked with a slightly taller man, his father no doubt, with long blonde hair and two lips so used to be pursed he seemed to be in pain.

James' grandmother had arrived next, a charming woman who told Elyn she was looking good for a person her condition. Charming indeed.

* * *

The small company of friends was gathered around the room and next to the Christmas tree in no time. Being the only people their age, it seemed appropriate.

James had been almost crying about the fact Lily had beautifully ignored his invitation, and Peter was so engrossed in aperitif he never even said anything more than "yes" or "no", which, in Elyn's opinion, was perfect.

The evening went on slowly, rarely interrupted by small chit-chats with either James' or Remus' parents.

Until nine rang, and Dorea pulled her husband on the dance-floor, flicking her wand and putting on their wedding song, a wizard's song Elyn couldn't know but appreciated the sonority of.

"Dare to dance, Sme?"

Elyn looked left to Sirius and saw her own mischief reflected in his grey orbs.

The game was on...

* * *

"With pleasure, Siri dear."

She outstretched a hand he took and they both trotted forward to join the now many couples swaying to the music.

Her hand easily went to his shoulder, the other curling in his hand, and she leaned in so their bodies were flush against each other.

After the first turn and after she was facing away from her friends, Sirius chuckled. "It really feels strange."

"Yeah, I agree. Awful even."

"Close your eyes and picture Moony instead of me."

Easily said than done.

Elyn could only think of how she was concentrating on not stepping onto Sirius' feet while trying to be lead.

That's why she hated dancing in couple.

She preferred to lead than be lead.

* * *

When the last notes clashed, Elyn's eyes snapped open, only to be met with Sirius' smirk.

"Phase two. Come on, sweet pea."

And he pulled her around the guests and out into the garden.

Finding a hidden spot in between two bushes, they both sat and laughed out loud until they heard the door slam open.

Sirius peaked around the bush and when he saw James hurrying their way, his face really red, he smirked wider and winked at Elyn, igniting phase three.

He leaned in and planted several kisses along her jaw and neck, when she was trying her best not to push him away.

Thinking duh duh duh every single time.

* * *

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

Sirius' lips left Elyn's skin for a short moment, and he barely looked up at his best friend. "You were right, Prongs, we do love each other so much. Passion and all that..."

Elyn averted James' eyes, knowing very well their prank would be busted if he saw her hidden smile.

"And you? No thought whatsoever for Remus?"

She shrugged and tried to hide her amusement behind a confident voice. "He doesn't care. And we are not dating anyway."

Her voice broke at that last part.

Sirius then lifted her hand and planted a kiss to her knuckles, winking one last time.

"Seriously, Prongs, you should not speak of things you don't comprehend. Of course Sme and I don't like each other like that! You idiot!"

Elyn looked up and saw James' face turn from red to white to red again in a split second. "What?"

She tried a small smile. "It was a joke, James. Meant to tell you to mind your own business."

He snapped his head at her and glared. Glared more violently than she had ever seen him do so. She shuddered at the sight. "And you find it funny? Have you any idea what Remus looked like back there?"

All colour left her face at that.

And her heart beat harder and more painfully than ever.

"Remus..."

She got up and ran back towards the house, not even looking back to her partner-in-crime.

Remus... She hadn't thought of Remus.

* * *

He wasn't there, of course, when she went back inside.

But Peter was, hopefully – and it probably was the sole time she thought Peter being useful.

"Peter? Where's Remus?"

His already round eyes widened a little. "He went outside, I think. That way." And he pointed towards the front street.

She didn't even thank him, she ran outside at light-speed and peaked on each side of the street, trying to find a tall sandy-brown head somewhere near.

Nothing.

"Think, Foren, think!" She closed her eyes and brought her fingers to her temples.

And then, the light bulb.

She was an Animagus.

She kept her eyes closed tightly and inhaled one long time.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise when she caught his distinct scent. The one she had assaulted him to smell not days ago.

"Gotcha."

* * *

He hadn't run, but had walked extremely fast to end up on the beach.

When Elyn rushed onto the white sand, kicking off her shoes as she did so, the object of her thoughts was sitting close to the receding water.

She quietly walked up to him, her heart kicking in her chest.

"Calm down..."

That's what triggered.

Her whisper was caught by the wind, and the proximity of the full moon just helped his supernatural hearing.

Remus' head snapped her way, and his so beautiful eyes widened when he took her in.

Her dress flowing in the breeze, her eyes locked to his, her heart beating like a galloping horse.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Elyn's eyes left his for a moment, the moment to register that yes, it had been him to talk. "I... I..." She cut off and a tear rolled on her cheek. "I'm sorry. This was stupid." Then she turned around and made to leave.

He had moved as fast as lightning. Not a pace after, Remus' hand closed around her wrist and brought her back. "No, stay, it's alright."

Her eyes met his again. In the pitch black sky of the night, his irises looked almost ocean blue.

"Stay, Elyn."

She processed the words, slowly, carefully, and her hand slid to meet his. She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

They sat back onto the sand, Remus' eyes never leaving hers until she seemed to remember why she had come in the first place.

She gasped when she did. "Wait... Aren't you mad at me?"

Remus' lips formed a soft smile. "No, I'm not. Sirius told me everything when I arrived. Although I thought it a little childish, James deserved it."

She gasped again. "He told you?"

Remus nodded. "Of course. I walked away to pretend it had touched me, so you weren't busted."

"Damn."

"Why? Had you come here thinking you'd find me drowning myself in the sea?" His eyes twinkled in mockery.

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"How have you found me by the way?" Genuinely curious now. Mood changing...

She leaned in and carefully sniffed his shoulder. "This."

His eyes widened. "Oh."

She chuckled. "Sole advantage of turning. You can't hide from me, wolf boy."

"So I see."

* * *

A moment passed, then two, and Elyn's head was still tucked softly on Remus' shoulder, their fingers entwined on his lap.

Peaceful.

Until...

* * *

Until Remus' fingers caressing hers ignited some sort of fire deep in Elyn, and she jerked her hand away in instinct.

His eyes searched hers immediately. "Elyn?"

But that did it. The trigger.

His eyes were blazing again. As they had done on rare occasions when he looked at her.

And this time she felt it too.

Was it her own inner wolf, she ignored it, but she just lashed herself at him.

It wasn't necessary to ask, after all...

* * *

Remus' lips were soft at first, until he realised Elyn's hands had been climbing steadily upwards into his hair, gripping his skull and pulling him closer to her.

Full moon in five days, his body screamed.

So sod it.

Elyn's body rolled in the sand as Remus finally answered her kiss and pinned her down, pushing his body so close to hers she doubted she could breathe again.

His hands went up and down her sides, and her legs did the same on his, lifting his trousers just a little so their skin was touching.

She was on fire.

And she squeaked when something very wet and very cold touched her feet.

The sea hadn't been receding after all...


	17. 02-01: First encounter with darkness

_A/N: So sorry for the wait, readers. Basically, my teachers decided to throw up work at us just before spring break. I hate teachers (yeah, and I'm one to be myself, right)... ^^_

* * *

**17. First encounter with darkness**

* * *

"Elyn! Wake up!"

Elyn groaned and turned in her bed, shooing Lily off. "No now. Tired."

"If you're not up in five minutes, we leave you here."

Another groan, followed by a throw of beddings. "Right. I'm coming. But never wake me up when I'm having such a good dream ever again."

Lily rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air before leaving the room. "You'll dream about snogging Remus another time, hurry up now!"

Elyn snorted but opened her eyes. Light burnt.

* * *

After their really short moment on the beach on Christmas' Eve, Elyn and Remus had awkwardly gone back to the Potters and spent the rest of the evening either silent or absent.

Awkward awkwardness indeed.

Sirius, of course, as always, had understood at once what had transpired, but as Elyn knew very well, Remus wouldn't act on it. Not with the full-moon so close and shit.

So the rest of the week she spent in a daze, day-dreaming about a talk she knew she'd never have with the guy of her dreams.

* * *

When Lily's parents had knocked on the Potters' door, she had already forgotten her deal with her friends.

They were the friendliest people on her list as of then.

When she met Petunia however...

* * *

Petunia Dursley was a tall, thin, dark haired and pursed-lips kind of woman.

Tuney Evans was a middle-height, creamy haired, kind eyed young woman, who welcomed her as she would have a cousin.

Even if she asked her not to do magic in the house when she was there. It crept her out.

Elyn really wondered what had happened to this nice girl when she grew up.

Well...

* * *

When she got down to breakfast on the 2nd of January, Elyn found herself facing Tuney's fiancé, the infamous Vernon Dursley, who would one day be a fat old gig, and who now resembled greatly one of her own cousins. Middle-height, mousy haired, brown-eyed young man with an air of superiority when he looked at anyone, including Tuney.

When she fell on her chair, still staring at the man, he sneered.

"And who is this?"

Lily growled in warning. "This is Elyn. A friend. And if I were you, I'd be nice. You know how I am when I'm pissed."

Vernon's face lost all colour, while Tuney's turned crimson. "Lily!"

Their mum chose that moment to come in with the steamy toast. "Girls, please, it is nine in the morning..."

"Sorry, mother."

It would have been funny, the way they responded at the same time with an equal part of "yeah right" embedded in it.

The thing is, when you lived with two of your least favourite book characters, nothing really was funny.

* * *

"So, El, have you ever gone to a zoo before?"

Elyn shot Lily a knowing look from her side of the car's back-seat.

The ride had been awfully awkward, what with the engaged young couple sitting between Elyn and Lily. She was trying her best not to ever brush Vernon's thigh with hers when the road turned. Which was really hard.

"Of course I have. Thrice, I think. Everytime there was a new animal, my sister asked to go. She found a new passion growing up, but I've always loved it anyways."

The car grew silent again.

Until...

* * *

"So, Elyn, Lily told me you have a boyfriend?"

Elyn almost coughed at that. But Tuney's eyes weren't full of dislike. They were genuinely curious.

While Lily's face turned red.

"Lily Evans..." Elyn growled.

"Sorry El, couldn't help it."

"Well?"

Her gaze returned to Petunia's. "I don't know where we stand yet. I mean, I did kiss him, but we haven't talked about it."

"Elyn is in love with him since day one though. He's the only one who's remained oblivious to it."

Tuney made a understanding noise. "Yes, yes. Well... If he likes you back, don't wait until he tells you so. Guys don't understand our girly needs with their lives. Better tell them at once."

But Elyn hadn't the time to answer.

Because the car stopped.

And Hell got loose.

* * *

She could have slapped herself, not remembering where and when she was.

Of course at a certain point in this timeline she would have had to meet them.

Black-cloaks, Dark-marks and all.

Death-Eaters.

Many cars had been thrown on the side of the main road, others were aflame, everywhere Muggles were running and screaming, and bleeding.

Some were crouched on the ground, twisting in silent pain.

This made Elyn growl.

* * *

"Lily?"

Her gaze met her friend's. But Lily had already taken her wand out.

She did the same and carefully opened the car's door. "Everyone stays inside."

Lily's mother let out a startled sound. "Be careful!"

Elyn's teeth showed, and never before had she felt her inner wolf tug at her mind so strongly. "We'll be."

She took her wand out of her bag, threw it back on Vernon's knees, and ran forward.

* * *

The first Death-Eater they met was the one to cast the Cruciatus curse on a teenage girl whose only fault was to be born a Muggle.

Elyn's wand slashed in the air like a sword, and the man's cloak fell off his face.

A scarred, wrinkled face.

Whose teeth showed when he growled. "Get out of the way, girl."

"What if I say no?"

He tilted his head. "Then you'll die."

"Let this be it, then."

He was trained to kill, she could tell.

But she had luck on her side.

She used to find it infuriating to be so good at everything, so quick to learn and so unable to be physically wounded. But right now, she was glad of it.

His wand made a wide movement meant to send a fire snake right at her, but her counter-spell was so powerful the water spilt by it sent the man flying to the feet of another of his brothers.

Or sister.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange hadn't been arrested yet. For the horrid torture of Neville's parents.

Elyn growled again.

So did the woman in front of her.

Twisted mind and twisted heart.

"So what? They send a baby to help the filth?"

Elyn took a pace forward, forgetting everything that wasn't the bitch in front of her.

_She kills Sirius_, she remembered. _She'll kill him_.

"You are going to pay, Black."

"Ooh, because you know my name at that? What is this? An intelligent baby girl?" And she went out with her crazy laugh, the one Elyn used to love imitating when she was watching the movies with Clara.

But before she could curse her, Lily screamed to her right, snapping her rage out of attention.

Lily was fighting a man twice her size, and twice as quick. She'd fall soon.

Elyn's spell hit him square in the face.

The petrifying curse had always been her favourite.

Back to Bella's face, she saw that the laugh had turned into a snarl.

"Very well. If you choose to die here, surrounded by Mudbloods, so's your choice, girl."

_Avada Kedavra_ wasn't a curse you could counter with a shield, and Elyn knew it very well.

So instead, she crouched down. And turned.

* * *

Severus was right. It was easier the second time around.

No pain, just rage. Burning rage.

Bellatrix' eyes widened at the sight of a mere girl turning into a wolf right in front of her, and before Elyn's teeth could close around her neck, she Disapparated.

Leaving the wolf unsatiated.

* * *

A few minutes after the girls had ignited the fight back, bright white Apparitions cracked all around, and by the time Elyn turned back, she was flanked by none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones.

Who she knew had only gotten out of school two years prior.

"The Order of the Phoenix."

Kingsley's dark eyes settled on hers. "That's right, girl. Now just sit down. You've done well, but this is our fight now."

She nodded, in a daze, and sat down in front of the smoking remains of a car.

To her right, she saw Lily hurrying in her mother's arms.

Another crack.

"Elyn!"

* * *

Her head snapped to her left, and they both widened at the sight.

Sirius' arms encircled her before she could even stand.

James was at his side, Mr and Mrs Potter, wands out, looking around frantically.

When his eyes met Lily's across the road, James' face became white, and his feet automatically brought him to her.

Strangely enough, she let him hug her. And hugged him back.

"What the hell were you thinking? We received a Patronus from the Headmaster ten minutes ago!"

Elyn's eyes settled back onto Sirius' grey ones. "We...we were going to the zoo. I wasn't going to let them kill people, Pads!"

He smirked at that. "Of course you weren't. Hothead."

"I'm not a hothead. I just..."

"Decided to duel my sick of a cousin."

"Right."

"I hope she rots in Hell frightened of your wolfy side. She always hated dogs." He winked at her at that.

Another crack.

* * *

Elyn hoped for a moment that Remus had come, but it wasn't him.

It was Albus Dumbledore himself.

Smiling down at her above his glasses.

"Well well, Elyn. I think I might recruit you for the Order sooner or later. You've made quite a sensation here today."

She smiled shyly. "I wasn't really thinking, sir."

"Which is perfect for this kind of situation. But we'll have to talk about that Animagus thing, I'm afraid." He winked at her and helped her up, Sirius' hand still glued to hers. "Now, it'd be better for you all to go back to the school. You never know. We'll take care of this mess. A Portkey has been arranged." And he just left.

Said Portkey was looking like an old rag. On which Lily, James, Sirius and Elyn all clang when it pulled them into a whirlwind...

And straight into McGonagall's office.

* * *

"Uh oh."

Her House-head nodded. "Yes, Miss Foren, I think you might very well be in trouble."

Sirius' hand squeezed hers.

Well well.

What a day...

* * *

_I hope this chapter hasn't disappointed you... Really. If it did, tell me, I'll try to make up to you. ;)_

_ And don't forget to review!_


	18. 02-01: Trial

**18. Trial**

* * *

Elyn perfectly knew what Professor MacGonagall was going to ask before she even did. That's why she gritted her teeth in anticipation.

"Can you please tell me, Miss Foren, how a young witch who has been practising magic for only a few months, has managed to turn into an Animagus so soon?"

Her teacher's eyes were hard. A well-known lump formed into her throat. "I...I don't know how I managed. I tried. It worked."

Minnie's eyes were now raging. It was a terrible thing to behold. "Miss Evans, Messers Black and Potter, out. Now."

Sirius' hand, still tucked in Elyn's, left her. She didn't even have to courage to watch her friends go as she was still glued to her House-Head's glare.

"You do realise this is illegal. You have to be reported."

Elyn nodded. "I assure you, Professor, it wasn't...I didn't think I'd turn first try."

McGonagall sighed and fell onto her chair, Elyn doing the same before her. "Tell me the whole thing."

Elyn tilted her head a little. The whole thing? No, she didn't think so. "It was a day I was practising my spells with a friend. And he said something about me being perfect at everything, that it wasn't normal." She took a deep breath. "I asked him if he thought that I'd manage to turn if I tried, and he said he thought so. So I tried. And turned."

"And your Animagus form is a wolf, as I understand?" She nodded. "I wonder why. Any ideas?" This time, she shook her head. Maybe a little too violently to be credible, but McGonagall didn't comment. "That explains, I suppose, your fainted form when Madam Pomfrey had to come up to the tower."

Elyn's eyes widened. "I didn't know she had told you."

"Actually, the Fat Lady told me. She thought it inacceptable that a student your age came back to the tower drunk, especially at that time in the morning."

"I wasn't drunk."

"I know that now. But, if you don't mind me saying, it still is very unusual for someone like you to manage that transfiguration so young. Who taught you?"

Elyn shook her head. "No one. I read the formula in a book, and I happen to be very good in silent-spells."

"Yes, I've heard of that. Who was your witness then?"

Elyn's breath caught. "I-"

But the door cracked open.

Revealing the witness in question.

* * *

"Mister Snape, I'd ask you to close the door and wait outside. Miss Foren and I were in the middle of a discussion. Besides, it is considered proper to knock on a teacher's door. You'll be in detention on Friday."

He closed the door, yes, but behind him, and came t stand next to Elyn, though not meeting her eyes. "I was under the impression you were confronting Elyn on her Animagus problem, Ma'am."

McGonagall's eyes widened at the use of a Griffindor's first-name instead of last-name, as each Slytherin used to do. Her gaze turned to Elyn, who cast her eyes down and nodded once. "Mister Snape, of Slytherin, is the friend you were talking about?"

Severus' hands fidgeted behind his back. "Have you got a problem with that, Professor?"

"I'd rather appreciate if you remained silent, Snape, or it is a month's detention for you. And sit."

He fell onto the chair next to Elyn, and their gazes met. She smiled a little. She was grateful, after all.

"Now, is it true that you have been saying to Miss Foren that she was perfect at every spell she conjured?"

Sev's eyes left Elyn's. "Yes, it is true. Because she is perfect at every spell she conjures."

"I beg to differ. She isn't near perfection in my class."

He rolled his eyes, and Elyn hid a smile. "Your class is teaching how to turn living creatures into inanimate objects, or vice-versa. Don't you ever wonder if this is ethically right?"

It was the teacher's turn to widen her eyes. But she changed subject, after eyeing Elyn with a whole other kind of gaze. "Well, it was a very bad idea to ask her to try and turn. Now she is an illegal Animagus."

Elyn could see in Severus' eyes that he knew about other illegal Animagi, but he didn't say. "I'm sure you'll find a way to explain to the Ministery."

"Or silence it."

McGonagall's eyes snapped back to Elyn. "Silence it? Miss Foren, this is grave! Grave thing indeed!"

"I know the law, Professor. Ever since I arrived, I...read a lot. I know being an illegal Animagus could send me to Askaban, and thought I am already of age, I do not think you'd like to send me there."

"Indeed I don't. But we still have to find a way."

At that moment, the fireplace burst into greenish flames, and a figure came twirling into it, dusting his hat when he stopped.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore." Severus got up.

Elyn didn't move.

The Headmaster smiled up at them kindly, and directed his gaze to his fellow teacher. "Minerva. For once I do agree with silence. Miss Foren doesn't deserve jail, and I'm certain she'll think about it twice before turning again in public, won't she?"

Elyn nodded frantically. "Yes, Sir, I will."

"Then it is settled. Everyone who witnessed the whole thing, apart from Miss Black, of course, has sworn to never speak of it."

McGonagall sighed. "Well then, I hope you know what you're doing, Albus."

"I do, Minerva. Now, Elyn, Severus, you can go back to your common rooms."

They both nodded and quickly exited the office.

* * *

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For coming help me. But how did you-"

"I crossed your friends' path. They were nearly shouting about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if they actually have a brain."

She burst out laughing at that. "I have missed you, Sev."

"I can see that. Look in how much trouble you've put yourself since I wasn't near."

"Don't flatter yourself. Your head already bubbled twice its size."

"As if."

* * *

She walked him to his commons, hiding behind a pillar, although she really didn't care if anyone knew about her friendship with a Slytherin, and then trotted back upstairs to her own tower.

Stopping right in front of the Fat Lady for countenance. "Last time, I'd appreciate if you weren't calling Professor McGonagall to tell her lies."

The portrait took offence, she saw it at the tint of red her face was slowly taking, but she ignored it, lashed out the password, and entered the common room without a look back.

Of course, the three of them were waiting.

* * *

"Tell us everything."

Elyn shook her head. "Seriously guys? It's eleven in the morning, I'm already exhausted, and I'll tell you anyways, so could we-?"

"It's too cold outside."

She looked over at Lily, who was sitting next to James, whose hand was awfully close to hers. "Then we'll find something to do here."

Sirius sighed. "There isn't a thing to do here. Life's boring."

She chuckled at that.

But had no more ideas on how to spend the day.

* * *

So instead, they talked about the Order, how they all wanted to join after they were taken as Aurors' and Healer, how they wanted nothing more than kick You-know-who's ass and beat the Death-Eaters to their own game.

They talked about it for a good amount of the day, until four o'clock rang, and the portrait opened.

"Moony!"

* * *

Elyn's heart missed a beat.

He was standing there, wearing his travelling cloak, a small suitcase in his hand, reminding her of the same character, years later, in a train.

She gulped.

Sirius shot up and greeted his friend first. "Where the hell have you been?"

Remus' eyes met Elyn's for a short moment, and settled back onto his friend's. "I was still ill this morning, Pads. When the Patronus arrived, Mum insisted I waited the afternoon to come back."

James smiled widely but didn't leave his spot. "Glad you're alive still, Moony."

Remus' smile was so genuine the wrinkles on the corner of his eyes highlighted their glow. "And so am I, Prongs, so am I. Lily, I am sorry your holidays had to be amputated like that."

She smiled up at him. "It isn't so bad. I had my share of action for the rest of the year."

Then silence. It grew thicker and thicker, until Sirius looked between Remus and Elyn, both avoiding the other's eyes. "Hey, guys, brighten up, no one's dead!"

Elyn's eyes teared up at that. "No, but there will be dead people soon enough, Pads."

"I agree. The quicker we graduate, the better."

And for once, Elyn didn't spot any misplaced curiosity behind James' words.

While Remus' eyes finally settled on hers.

Blazing.


	19. 03-01: Sweet nothings

**19. Sweet nothings**

* * *

The following morning, Marlene woke Elyn up to tell her that a note had been tucked under her door earlier that night.

When she took it into her hands, Elyn knew who had written it, and her heart began to race against her ribs.

"_Meet me where Lord Elrond reads his moon-runes, when the day already grows darker._"

She smiled at the words.

Good riddle.

No one who hadn't read Lord of the Rings could understand it.

* * *

It was obvious to her that the location was the Astronomy tower. Elrond had read Thorin's moon-runes in the highest part of Rivendell, and you could see the stars as brightly as if you had been lying in a field. That part was easy.

As for the hour...

It had taken her a long moment to remember a short conversation between Frodo and Sam on their way to Minas Morgul.

_"Is it late?" "No, it's not midday yet." "The days grow darker."_

Midday.

What a strange hour to meet.

* * *

During this quiet morning, Elyn and Lily went to visit the green-houses to pick up some herbs for Potions.

They took the time to visit Hagrid as well, drinking tea in two of his bucket-sized teacups.

And midday had arrived quite quickly.

Elyn's heart threatened to rip out of her chest when she climbed the stairs towards Remus' and hers secret place.

* * *

She thought about knocking.

But, after all, it wasn't as if he wasn't waiting for her anyway...

When she opened the door though, she wasn't prepared to see a basket of food on the ground, next to their usual spot on the cushions.

Nor to see Remus standing against the rail, eyes closed, revelling in the wind.

"Wow."

* * *

Her soft whisper was easily caught in the air, and Remus turned around, a small smile playing on his lips. "I thought you might be hungry, what with me stealing you at this hour."

She smiled back. "Thank you." Then her smile turned into a smirk. "But I wasn't talking about the food."

Remus' eyes set into two amber flames for a short moment before he walked forward and sat down next to the basket, taking a piece of bread and breaking it in between his fingers.

Elyn had extreme difficulties to keep her breath even as she watched him.

Was he really alluring her not on purpose?

Seeing the small smile that tugged at his lips, she thought not.

* * *

She quickly fell down next to him and stole a bread for herself, along with orange jam and a flask of pumpkin juice.

"So, why did you invite me at this hour, using such an adorable phrasing?"

Remus chuckled. "I thought you'd like the riddle."

"I liked it."

"Not too easy?"

"I had forgotten about the midday part, to be honest."

His smile grew fonder, and his eyes settled on hers. That's when she saw what she had dreaded to see in their brown depths.

Sadness.

* * *

"I wanted to talk with you...about Christmas Eve."

"I supposed so." She sighed. "Go ahead."

"Elyn... Surely you know that-"

"Surely I know that you won't kiss me again because you're a werewolf and you're afraid you're going to hurt me, or make me a pariah, etc etc. I've all heard it before."

His eyes grew colder at that. "You're stubborn."

"So are you."

He growled a little at that, and they both stared the other down, waiting for one to withdraw. None did.

For a long while.

* * *

"It doesn't mean I didn't like it."

"If you had said the contrary, I would have killed you. I mean, it's not like you rolled onto me at all, right?"

Even if his eyes were still glazing with anger, Remus tried a small smile. "Sorry about that. The full-moon was close."

"Did I say I didn't like it?"

He didn't answer.

She sighed and passed a hand into her hair. "To be perfectly honest, I wasn't really thinking at that moment."

"Me neither. And that's why I'm afraid. It was so close. I was so close to growl and bite you... It was almost unbearable."

Elyn's eyes welled with tears. "I really didn't want to have this conversation."

"But we had to. I don't want you to wait for me when you can have someone else."

"You're not to try and put me together with anyone, Remus Lupin, am I clear?"

She had come to kneel right in front of him, her finger pointed right in his face. "Crystal clear."

"Okay then."

* * *

Then began the second stare down. Elyn's eyes were roaming on Remus' face, while his own eyes stayed put on hers, trying to decipher something hidden behind their blue.

Then she sighed again and leaned...leaned...leaned dangerously close to Remus' lips.

But instead, she turned her head a little, and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, and withdrew, standing up as soon as done.

Remus was still sitting there, his eyes closed, his breath caught in his throat.

She smirked to herself and walked to the door. "Thank you for lunch, Moony. I'll see you later."

But once she closed the door, the first thing she did was clench her hands into fists and drive them into a wall.

Her knuckles cracked, but she didn't care.

"What a stubborn old goat!"

* * *

"So, tell me again how you and Moony weren't there for lunch and you weren't together?"

Elyn's eyes avoided Sirius as long as she could, and it wasn't easy, seeing as he was sitting right in her face. "Uh uh. I was here."

"No you weren't."

She met Lily's green eyes, then her own gaze slid down her arm and met her hand, and fingers...entwined with James'. "And...don't you have something to tell me, Lils?"

The red-head chuckled. "Nice try. Don't avoid the subject. You had a date with Remus at midday, don't think I haven't got a little book culture myself. Lord of the Rings is quite famous, you know?"

To that, Elyn's face grew as red as it could.

Sirius' smile widened. "So you _were_ together! What's happened? Another smurching moment?"

"What? You've kissed Remus and haven't told me?"

Elyn waved her hands in the air. "Could you please be quieter? We are in the middle of a crowded common room, shall I remind you?"

Lily and Sirius bother chuckled. James just smiled.

"To answer your question Lily, I didn't count on anyone to notice. To answer yours, Pads, he has been as he usually is."

James' gaze darkened. "He's turned you down, hasn't he?" She nodded. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Please don't."

"Yeah, please don't, I'm already on the brink of committing suicide as it is."

* * *

Every member of the group snapped his head at Remus, who had mysteriously appeared, his arms full of books, as usual.

"So..." He tried a small smile.

Sirius growled one long time and jumped up, shaking the hell out of his friend. "Are you out of your mind, Moony? What the hell is going on in your head?"

Elyn sighed sadly, and while her three friends were trying to make Remus see some sense, she knew her chances with him were busted by this very scene. His mind would only lock onto the matter.

So she discreetly got up from the couch and tiptoed upstairs and into her dorm.

Heading straight for the bathroom to cry alone.

* * *

"El? Get out of there, I know you're hiding."

Lily's voice sounded muffled through the remains of Elyn's cries, but she sniffed a good time and unlocked the door.

Lily bolted inside, locked the door behind her, and came to sit next to Elyn on the cold marble floor. "Tell me everything."

"You know everything. I'm in love with him since day one, as you so gently said to your sister. On Christmas Eve, Sirius and I had to fake we liked each other because James thought he had something going for me, and we wanted to prank him a little. Except I had forgotten about Remus. I followed him to the beach close to James' house, and we kissed. Quite...passionately. And now he tells me for the umpteenth time that we can't be because of what he is."

"He's always run away before everyone. At first, when he met the boys, he ran away as well. Before me too, when I understood what happened to him every month. But he hasn't really had any girlfriend. Not this way. Not...having feelings for her as well."

"Then I want to die."

"Oh no, that won't happen. Look, El, thanks to you, James and I are dating, and I've finally realised that he isn't as bad as I thought a boyfriend. I'm not letting you think you can't have to boy of your dreams. I have a plan."

"I hate plans. They never work."

"Do as if nothing happened. It'll drive him mad to think you don't care."

"Sure?"

"Certain? Trust me, nothing angers a man like indifference."

And finally, after a long hour of sobbing, Elyn cracked Lily a smile.

_Yes, I can win... Maybe..._


	20. 14-02: Gollum mode

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. You know how it is: you start another story, and lose all inspiration for the others... ^^_

* * *

**20. Gollum mode**

* * *

For the following weeks, Elyn did exactly as Lily had suggested. She barely spared Remus a look, talked to him only if he asked something, but couldn't be defined as "cold" as she was always smiling and cheering.

Lily and James were rarely unglued to each other. Their hands were always entwined, even in class, and their friends were grateful that they weren't kissing so much in public.

Severus and Elyn spent more and more time together since his little spar with McGonagall. She asked to spend his detention with him, and since then, he smiled once or twice a week, which wasn't that bad, actually.

* * *

When Valentine's day struck, Elyn found herself quite depressed. Lily and James had escaped as soon as the sun rose to Hogsmeade, Marlene and her date – an unknown Hufflepuff going by the name Amos – had done the same, and Elyn was soon left alone by Sarah, who had decided to drown her loneliness in books.

Thankfully for her, Sirius had no date, and as he said "he always managed to dump a girl before the dreaded day". He was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs when she finally decided to escape her ivory tower.

"Hello there, babe."

"Could you just not call me that, please Pads?"

He smirked. "In a bad mood, are we, Sme?"

"Exactly. So entertain me. I dare you."

He took the dare to the letter.

* * *

Hogsmeade on a Valentine's day was like a ghost village. Every couple was stuck in Madam Pudifoot's, the rest of the single population was crowded in the Three Broomsticks.

So Smeagol soon found herself pulled towards the Shrieking Shack by a very smiling Padfoot.

"Why here?"

"I thought we might sit here for a while. It's quite a beautiful view, don't you think?"

She sat on a rock and turned to him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you trying to trick me into something, Pads?"

"Nope."

But his smirk told a whole 'nother story.

* * *

After a quiet hour, leaves and twigs cracked behind the two friends, then the paces stopped, as if the person had realised the area wasn't clear.

"Seriously, Sirius?"

Elyn's heart stopped beating. She took a very deep breath, chastised her "breathe, Foren", and whirled around on her rock to face Remus. "Oh, hello Remus! Nice day, isn't it?"

Remus' eyes merely crossed hers, as he openly glared to his best friend. "I thought it was going to be a "manly morning".

"Elyn was alone, Moony, what did you want me to do? Leave the damsel in distress?"

She nudged him hard in the ribs. "I'm not in distress." Then she turned back to Remus. "If you'd prefer I wasn't here, I can leave."

He shook his head at that. "No, no. As he said, it'd be...ungentlemanly to leave you alone. I saw Sarah in the library earlier. I suppose Marlene and Lily-"

"Are snogging their men? Yeah, probably. Lucky them." She sounded more bitter than she had intended.

Remus' gaze darkened at that.

Sirius sighed and waved him forward. "Come here, you big dumbass, don't stand there."

* * *

That morning was the most awkward Elyn had ever experienced in her life. Sirius made it his mission to stay silent, so that Elyn, in her own mission to not let a silence stretch, talked with Remus.

"So..."

Remus cut her rant. "How is your Herbology studies doing?"

Her eyes widened. He had remembered? "Uh, well, I suppose. I at least can take care of most plants on the sixth year's planning, I've just started seventh year."

"Professor Sprout will be happy, I'm sure. You'll pass your OWLs easily, and then-"

"Start studying for my NEWTs. Thanks for reminding me."

Sirius chuckled at that. "I haven't even opened a book this year."

"You'll pass. You'll all pass. I'm certain of it. Even if you're a git."

"Thanks, Sme."

"Always a pleasure, Pads. Now, guys, can't we move? I'm tired of sitting here where there is nothing to do."

"Actually, I've given it a thought." Sirius ignored Elyn's and Remus' falsely surprised glances, and carried on. "You could train us for silent-spells."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Yes, that'd be not bad, seeing what we want to be after our studies."

Elyn rubbed her forehead. Severus had asked her the very same thing not long prior, and she turned to be an awful teacher. "Okay, but I can't promise the results."

Sirius bounced on his feet. "Then let's go, darling!"

* * *

The classroom where Elyn and Severus usually spent their Saturday mornings was empty as always.

She sighed deeply in the corner of the room, trying to calm her ragged breathing.

One false pace. One wrong move, and she'd lose them. Truth would devastate them, she knew it.

"So, love, what do we do?"

She whirled around and burst into laugh.

Sirius had taken out his wand and had taken a posture fit for swashbucklers. "Well, first, don't stand like that. You'll only manage to scare a mouse."

Remus laughed with her until she drew out her own wand. As everytime she did that, his eyes cast down on the wooden stick, then to his own wand.

She smirked at him, and quirted an eyebrow. _Forgotten already?_

"Right, we'll start with something easy. Pads, curse me. Nice, easy curse!"

He smirked widely. "Prepare your ass, Foren." He whirled his wand and whispered. "_Tarantallegra_!"

Elyn smirked back, and thought "_Protego_". Her shield stretched before her. "See? Now your turn. Focus on your wand. It's your wand that casts the curse, not you. You have to feel it, to understand it."

"You want me to kiss it too?"

She walked to Sirius and slapped him behind the head. "Stop being a prick. Try." She looked over at Remus. "Curse him, Remus, please."

Sirius' forehead wrinkled under his deep concentration. He gripped his wand as if it was his only life-supply.

Remus whispered "_Impedimenta_", and Sirius was sent flying a few meters back, and landed painfully on his back.

"Seems like your "loving the wand" didn't work, darling."

She rolled her eyes. "That's because you're an idiot. Remus, come here."

She watched, quite contently in fact, as he trotted towards her, his gaze cast downwards to avoid her eyes. Elyn went to stand behind him and put a careful hand over his.

"You have to feel your wand. When you do it properly, you can feel like a heartbeat inside the wood. Focus on that heartbeat, and think the curse." She started to flick Remus' wrist, and a jet of water escaped the tip. "See?"

"What tells me it wasn't you? We have twin wands."

She smirked and stepped away, noticing how Remus' pupils were slightly dilated by her closeness. "Please?"

She outstretched her arms, and one second later, was drenched.

When her gaze met Sirius', they both burst into uncontrollable laugh, Remus along with them after he stopped gaping at his own wand.

"Well done, Moony! Ready to defeat You-know-who, are you?"

Elyn slapped Sirius again. "Wait a second, sir. Your turn. You won't exit this room until you've managed it."

* * *

But, after a few other minutes, Sirius started whining. "And why don't you come nuzzle me? Am I uglier than Moony?"

"Honestly? Yes." She sat on a lonely chair and crossed her arms.

Remus, who was still practising in a corner, lifted his gaze at that, and smiled softly.

_Well well... Seems like I've managed something, haven't I?_

The rest of the day went by, and when diner arrived and they found Lily and James cuddling in the Great Hall, there were two more students managing to cast silent spells.

* * *

_Sorry if this feels like a filler. I need fillers sometime. ;)_


	21. 24-03: Battle at Helm's deep

_A/N: I want to sincerely apologize for the hiatus. Truth is my muse left me for this story, and I'm writing it as ideas come. Meaning not often. This story, unfortunately, is slowly drawing to its close. I already have the last chapter written, all I need now is walking to it. So, sorry again if I update only once a month or something. Blame the muse._

* * *

**21. Battle at Helm's deep**

* * *

On the first of March, Elyn passed her OWL in Herbology, being gratified an Exceptional Effort by Professor Sprout.

Time continued on its tracks, slowly but surely drawing closer to Easter holidays.

If she wondered about spending those holidays alone, Elyn never said.

She knew for a fact that her idea of camping for a week had been quite forgotten by her friends, and she also knew Lily and James so spend their holidays together with James' parents in Cornwall.

So Sirius would remain at school.

That was one good point.

* * *

"Sme? Where the hell are you hiding?"

Elyn looked up from the book she had been reading in the library. She sighed. "Here, Pads, and don't shout, Mrs Pince doesn't like it."

"Nah, the old goat has left for a secret date with Filch."

Elyn made a disgusted noise, and then Sirius' scruffy hair appeared in the corner of a shelf. "What is it?"

He smirked. "Tired of being alone?"

She huffed. "Pads, I've been reading, that's hardly a chore."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, hoisting her to him and roughly pulling her towards the exit. "You're coming, whether you like it or not."

* * *

Five minutes later, she found herself sitting in the commons' couch, Remus sitting before her and studying, Sirius placing a chessboard in front of her.

"You know the rules?"

She snorted. "I'm not dumb." She whirled the board around so she possessed the black pieces, and whispered "Pawn in C3."

The pawn moved from its spot to the designated one, and she huffed in content.

* * *

Sirius was definitely a lot better than her at chess. After two parts, Elyn's blood was so heated in annoyance she wished to kick something. Or someone.

"Right, what do you say to a picnic right here right now?"

Remus hummed. "Not a bad idea at all, Sirius."

Elyn nodded. "I'm in."

He stood up. "Alright, you two don't move, I'm fetching the food." And he strode out of the common-room.

Remus soon sighed, and closed the Charms book he was studying.

Elyn's gaze met his above the table, and she shuddered under the intensity of it.

"What do you say of a little game between you and I?"

She shrugged. "Depends on the game."

He smirked and placed a blank sheet of paper before her, and a quill next to it. "First to blank on Lord of the Rings characters loses and has to run in the corridors yelling he or she is a dollop-head."

Elyn chuckled. "Deal." She grabbed the quill and applied herself to properly write "Bilbo Baggins" on the top of the sheet.

Remus smiled and took the quill from her hand, his fingers grazing hers as he did so, and wrote "Aragorn, King Elessar" under her character.

She sneered. "You're going to lose, Moony."

"Well, let's see, shall we, Smeagol?"

* * *

When Sirius came back from the kitchens, Remus and Elyn were fighting over one of her entries.

Remus was rolling his eyes. "Hasufel isn't a character."

"He is! If Tolkien gave him a name, then he is."

He sighed and surrendered. "If you want to play that game..." He took the quill and quickly wrote "Arod" under "Hasufel". "There."

She mumbled under her breath and thought really quick, before writing "Snowmane" under it.

Remus sighed. "Who the hell is Snowmane?"

She smirked. "Theoden's horse!"

He rubbed his forehead. "This is tiring."

She leaned in, a predatory smile on her lips. "Do you give up?"

His gaze met hers, aflame. "Never." And he grabbed the quill once again, to write "Bert" under her entry.

Sirius, who had been following the exchanged as one follows a tennis match, sighed as he put the food on the table. "Get a room."

* * *

The day went by like this, until Lily and James came back from their weekly hermitage somewhere in the castle.

Lily sat beside Elyn, who was deep in thought after almost two hundred characters had been cited. "El?" She mumbled. "Sirius has told me you taught Remus and he how to cast silent spells?" She was almost saying it in a husky voice.

Elyn's eyes cast upwards, after she managed to come out with "Quickbeam". "And?"

James rolled his eyes. "Teach us?"

She snorted. "No bloody way. They know how, ask them."

Remus sighed. "Elyn... You are the best at it. And James and Lily are your friends too."

In fact, it wasn't that matter that made Elyn cringe. She knew the classroom she had been teaching them in wasn't free on Saturdays. And she knew exactly who needed it for his own practising. "Can't it be another day?"

Sirius snorted. "Nope. Come on, sunshine." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

Nothing she could say on their way up could stop them from going.

* * *

So when Sirius kicked the door of their practising-room opened, it was indeed occupied.

Severus' wand shot from his sleeve.

Sirius' too.

Behind Elyn, Lily gasped, James walked up next to his bestfriend, and Remus stayed behind, glaring but not threatening.

James hissed. "What are you doing here, Snivellus?"

Severus' already dark eyes shot even darker. "Not your business, Potter." Elyn noticed how he avoided her eyes.

James shrugged. "As you wish." He went to curse him, but at the last second, Elyn placed herself before Severus, arms outstretched, and cast her shield.

"No! James, no!"

Her friends' eyes widened at the sight she gave her. Protecting a Slytherin over her own house? Never seen before.

Severus hissed behind her. "Stay out of this, Foren."

She growled and whirled around, glaring openly at him. "You stay out of trouble, Sev! I already told you, neither of you have the right to curse each other!"

James growled as well. "I knew it... That's what you where doing on all those weekends you disappeared for hours. You...fraternised. With the enemy."

His wand now pointed at Elyn.

Who faced him, now glaring at the Pottergang. "Yeah? Come on, James Potter, try and curse me. But if you end up with two heads or no head at all, don't blame me."

Lily stepped before her boyfriend, and she was clearly torn between anger and confusion. "But...why, Elyn?"

She shrugged. "Severus and I are friends. I'm not asking of you to understand why, but we are. And if you attack him, you attack me." She eyed Severus over her shoulder. He was smirking. "Same goes for you, Sev."

Now Remus stepped forward. "The day you first turned into an Animagus. It was his idea, wasn't it?"

Her eyes locked onto his. More amber than brown, given the time of the month. She nodded. "Yes, it was."

Remus' gaze turned into a glare, and he turned it to Severus. "What gave you that idea?"

Severus huffed. "Really? Surely you have noticed too, Lupin. You're probably the least idiot of this group."

Lily snorted, while James turned to Remus. "What does he mean?"

Elyn prayed inwardly. _Please no_.

But Remus said it. "Elyn never loses. She always casts perfect spells first try. And can't be harmed other than mentally or emotionally."

Sirius' gaze settled back onto Elyn. "And why is that?"

She sighed and tears began flowing off her eyes.

But it wasn't her who answered.

It was...Lily. "Because she's not from this world."

* * *

_Here comes the hardest parts to write. I don't know when it'll be ready to be read, but not soon enough for you, I think... :(_


	22. 03-04: The Shrieking Shack

_A/N: There is someone you have to thank for this chapter. Someone very important in my life. If he didn't exist, I would not be writing at all. His name is Chester Bennington, and I wrote this chapter to The Messenger._

* * *

**22. The Shrieking Shack**

* * *

Life became hell for Elyn after that.

Lily had explained how she had understood everything after a week. Why Elyn seemed to know everything about them, how she could be ever harmed, how she passed every exam without much of a scratch.

Severus had looked really proud to see his former bestfriend understand so quickly.

Less so when James tried to curse them both before storming out of the room, Lily behind him.

Sirius and Remus had stayed a little longer.

Sirius looked properly confused.

"Why didn't you say a thing?" was the only sentence he managed to croak before following his bestfriend out.

* * *

Remus just stayed there, staring at Elyn in awe.

She stared back.

She knew what that stare meant.

She had known all along who he was and what he was. And she still wanted him.

At one point, Elyn collapsed into tears, and when her sight came back, he was gone.

Severus was at a lost at how to comfort her.

There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Days went by, then weeks, and soon, Easter break was upon Hogwarts.

Lily left the dormitory without so much as a glance in Elyn's direction. She was going to Cornwall with James, and now Sirius too.

Elyn fell back onto the covers and groaned.

Her eyes hurt with too much crying. She never cried. She hated crying. And she had turned into a fountain on demand.

Duh.

* * *

"Okay, now she's gone, will you tell us why she's crossed at you?"

Elyn's eyes snapped to her right, where Marlene and Sarah were both sitting on Marlene's bed and looking at her intently.

She sat up and shrugged. "I'm friends with a Slytherin." She wanted to add _That's all_, but it would have sounded fake.

"Right, Snape. We know."

Of course they knew. Elyn and him were now properly hanging out like two friends, in corridors, and in classrooms as well.

Professor Flitwick had awarded twenty points each for that development.

It just meant being a pariah in both their Houses.

"And that's it?" added Sarah.

Elyn nodded. "I think so. I know they were friends before, and something turned bad. Guess she doesn't think it good to be friends with a Slytherin, especially now."

Marlene nodded. "Yep. I'm gonna join the order after I graduate. Guess he'll go all Death-Eater, won't he?"

She shrugged again. "I seriously don't want to talk about that." She jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

When she came back in a better physical state, both girls had left the room to do whatever they intended to do on a Sunday morning.

Elyn sat back onto her bed and scratched her head.

Remus wouldn't have left the castle. Easter fell on the 3rd of April that year, and he still would be turning for two whole nights.

Her thoughts snapped off it. No, she wouldn't go to the Shack tonight.

She wouldn't.

Would she?

* * *

When she decided to head for the library to study a little that afternoon, Elyn fell onto a group of Slytherin.

Who didn't seem friendly at all.

"Well, if this isn't Snape's girlfriend!"

She faced them. Of course. Crabbe, Goyle, and their little leader, someone called Flint if she recalled well. "I'm not."

"Aren't you? You know, little rat," Crabbe took a few paces towards her, and she found herself backed against a wall, "no Slytherin would hang out with a Griffindor unless they've been cursed."

She managed to still sneer, while gripping her wand as discreetly as she could. "Yeah? Well, I think Sev's probably too intelligent to be fooled by a curse, don't you think?"

Goyle growled, and before she could think about what was happening, he pointed his wand right in her face. "_Crucio_!"

Nothing happened.

Goyle's face contorted into one mask of rage, and his fist met her cheek. "_Crucio_!"

Elyn's cheek split open at the force of the blow, and she felt blood ooze onto her chin. But still, the pain of the curse didn't come.

"This bitch won't die!" Goyle outstretched a fist again...

And was sent flying against the facing wall.

"Don't. Touch. Her."

Elyn's eyes snapped right. And she gasped.

"Remus..."

* * *

His eyes were settled onto anything but hers. Still, she could see the gold melting in them and swallowing the brown.

Crabbe tried to curse him, but the force of the shield Remus cast sent the curse flying back to its owner, and all three Slytherin hurried off the scene, two of them seriously limping.

A sigh, and Elyn let herself fall to the ground, groaning as she started to feel adrenaline leave her system and pain throbbing in her cheek.

A clank of wood against rock, and a soft hand came to lift her chin.

Elyn's eyes shot open. And she met his.

He stared. She stared. And then, after a long moment, he helped her up.

"Let's go. Pompom needs to fix you."

* * *

The journey to the Hospital Wing was silent as a grave.

All Elyn could revel in was Remus' arm around hers, and his ragged breathing.

So as they reached the wooden door, she paused and turned to him.

His golden eyes avoided her own. "You didn't have to."

He sighed. "Yes I did. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had let them hurt you."

And with those words, he opened the door and hurried to Mrs Pomfrey's office.

* * *

The afternoon passed, and soon dusk came.

Elyn had spent little more than an hour in the Hospital Wing, as Mrs Pomfrey tended to her wound. It didn't need what Muggles called stitches, but she had had to be plastered with a very incommodious balm all the same.

Remus had left as soon as he had handed her to the school nurse.

And now, as Elyn sat in her room, alone, as Marlene and Sarah spent the evening in another dorm to play "Have I ever", she pondered her day.

Remus had saved her from a bunch of soon-to-be Death-Eaters.

He had told her he wouldn't have forgiven himself had he not done so.

Could it be he somehow forgave her?

Could it be he somehow still liked her?

She needed to be sure.

* * *

She waited for the full moon to rise high in the sky, and exited the common-room as silently as she could, using Remus' trick to make sure the Fat Lady didn't spot her.

Getting out of the castle was a little trickier, but pretending she had to see Hagrid worked, as far as she was concerned.

The park was dark, pitch-black, as she made her way towards the secret passage under the Whomping Willow.

Finding a twig to lift onto its roots wasn't hard, and as she could cast silent-spells, she was sure not to be overheard.

Elyn lifted her Desillusion spell once she was "safe" under the tree.

She had to crouch all the way towards the light at the end of the tunnel – the reference to an old saying in her world could have made her smirk – and, after a long twenty minutes, started hearing things she wouldn't have, hadn't she been an Animagus.

Soft groans and howls, coming from the Shack.

Remus had turned.

And he was alone.

Elyn sighed, took off her cloak – it'd be useful when day arose – and turned.

* * *

The wolf made its way carefully into the Shack – a complex mixture between a house and a battlefront.

Every furniture was either ripped to pieces or scarred with traces of claws.

Elyn sniffed. She could smell the characteristics scent of Remus upstairs, so she headed onto the cracking staircase.

She didn't have time to reach the first floor when a weight of grey fur landed onto her, and they both fell back down the stairs.

She would have moaned in pain, had she been human. But then, only a yelp left her lips.

Above her, a snarl on his lips, was Remus.

Well, Remus...

* * *

She would have recognized the scent and his amber eyes everywhere.

But his face had been stretched – painfully so, she was sure – forward, his nails had grown, and his feet had stretched, so that the werewolf could either stand or crouch.

That's when she noticed the snarl had subsided.

Remus yelped a little, then leaned in to sniff Elyn's neck.

The werewolf jumped off her and went to lie in a corner, while she climbed back onto her four paws and approached, carefully, the frightened animal.

A lick on the cheek later, Remus started playing with her.

If nudging her and playfully punch her was considered harmless...

* * *

About an hour after she arrived in the Shack, Elyn started feeling faint.

Either it was because of her current condition, or because she hadn't properly eaten in almost a day.

Either way, she collapsed into a deep sleep.

And she was certain that doing so turned her back into her human form.

So when she awoke, at the crack of dawn, her cloak on her shoulders and a sleeping Remus at her side, she did wonder what the hell happened.

She left before Madam Pomfrey came fetching Remus, and headed right for her room, hoping for a good shower and a perfect breakfast.

Except when she reached the common room, Professor McGonagall was already waiting for her.

Bugger.

* * *

"Miss Foren, please come with me, we have matter to discuss."

She followed, sheepishly casting her head down, and followed her Head of House into her office.

McGonagall sat before her desk, and gestured Elyn to take a seat in front of her.

Then she opened a biscuit box, and handed it to her student. "Eat, I'm sure you want to."

Elyn took a cookie, and shyly brought it to her lips.

It was delicious, but most probably because she had been so hungry in the first place.

When the biscuit was all swallowed, McGonagall leaned onto her forearms, and her eyes shot daggers into Elyn's soul.

"How long have you known of Mr Lupin's condition?"

She missed a couple of heartbeats. "I...Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me, Miss Foren. Mr Filch's cat just saw you escaping the Whomping Willow's secret passage ten minutes ago. Now tell me. How long have you known?"

Elyn felt a lump form in her throat. She had Desillusioned herself while going, but not while coming back. Stupid girl.

"Uh... Since...October, I think."

McGonagall's eyes widened, then she sighed. "Have you told anyone?" Elyn shook her head – it was the truth, wasn't it? "Very well. From now on, you are forbidden to visit Mr Lupin during his time of the month. And to make sure you'll stick to your end of the bargain, you are in detention with me for a week."

Elyn coughed, but nodded. "Thank you, Professor." Another question burnt her lips, and McGonagall noticed.

A smirk formed onto her lips. "My own end of the bargain will be to not write a letter to the Minister of Magic to inform him of your illegality."

Elyn smiled a little. "Thank you again, then."

Her teacher's eyes reduced to two slits, but she didn't comment on Elyn's phrasing. She rather dismissed her instead.

* * *

And when she reached the commons to take her most-needed shower, Elyn fell onto a pair of amber eyes, clearly exhausted and needing a good day of sleep.

Remus had waited for her.

He took her arm, neither tenderly nor harshly, and drove her up the stairs and into his own for now empty dorm.

No one had seen them pass, god forbid.

Once he had closed the door behind her, Remus' eyes started glaring.

"What the hell did you think you were doing last night?"

Elyn jumped a little at the hard tone in his voice, and backed up onto a bed she guessed was Sirius, from the smell. "I...I thought you might need company."

He pointed a finger right in her face. "Elyn, I've spent full moons alone for years before the boys arrived! This was foolish! I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't." The storm in his eyes subsided. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

* * *

It probably was the wolf taking over.

No, it was no doubt the wolf taking over.

Both wolves taking over.

For after a minute of staring, Remus reached Elyn full force, sending her lying onto Sirius' bed, and his lips landed on hers.

It was a hungry kiss, and angry kiss, nothing like the first they had shared.

Elyn's hand onto Remus' chest roamed under his shirt, while his own hands settled on her waist, gripping the flesh there as his tongue explored her mouth.

A growl left her lips when he nibbed onto her lower lip.

That's when he stopped, and literally jumped back.

Remus looked rather ashamed of himself.

"I...I'm sorry, I..."

Elyn growled again, jumped to her feet and pushed him until he was leaning onto the door.

Then her lips met his again.

"Shut up, Remus."

And he did.

God, he did...


	23. 10-04: The beginning of the end

_A/N: Another chapter for you today... I guess the muse came back for a split second there. ;)_

* * *

**23. The beginning of the end**

* * *

When Elyn wake up later that day, she was snuggled against a very comfortable pillow.

A breathing pillow.

Her eyes snapped open, and that's when she realised.

Oh. Right. Remus.

A smile played at her lips when she remembered.

* * *

After a heated make-out session with Remus, they had both settled down onto his bed to take a really needed rest.

And now she was there. In his arms. While he still slept soundly.

"Awake already?"

Well, apparently not that soundly.

* * *

Elyn's eyes cast upwards, she met the now less amber more brown eyes of Remus. She nodded. "You too, apparently."

He smiled a little. "You talk in your sleep."

Her brow furrowed. "Really? Strange, none of the girls ever said so."

His smile widened. "That's because they don't have a super hearing."

"Oh." She got out of the comfort of his arms and sat up. "And what was I saying?"

"I don't know. It was like mumbles. Though I caught one word. Who's Clara?"

* * *

Elyn could feel the cloud on which she had been sitting skirting closer to earth as time passed by.

She sighed. "My little sister. She's fifteen."

Remus sat up as well. He looked properly curious. "Are you close?"

Elyn chuckled darkly. "Now? You want to do this now?"

"When could I else?"

She tilted her head, giving him a point. "Yes, we are very close. Our parents aren't... Well, they love us and everything, but they aren't as affectionate as others. So we're always glued to one another. Even at school, though I'm two years older."

"That has to be hard to be parted from her then."

Elyn shrugged. "It was at first. I mean, I left her on a platform, all on her own, while she saw me melting in a wall. I was dying with concern until the Headmaster told me she had been safely lead back home."

Remus' brow furrowed. "The Headmaster knows?"

To that, Elyn paused. She had never asked herself that question. Then, she nodded. "I guess he does, though he never said he did. The thing is, I wasn't really asking myself how my sister in 2012 could have been taken home by an Auror from the seventies." She chuckled darkly. "How stupid I am."

"No, you aren't. That's just... You've forgotten about where and when you come from, that's all. I take it the seventies are not that different from...2012, then?"

Elyn smiled widely. "Oh yes, it is a whole different world. The thing is, in the Wizards' world, there isn't technology like in the Muggles' world. So, it's easier. Things won't change a lot, I think... Except-" She cut dead, realising she had almost revealed a spoiler.

"Except what?"

"Nothing." She turned to him, and nudged him playfully. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

He chuckled. "Right." Then they heard the characteristic noises of a hundred of students coming back from lunch downstairs.

* * *

Remus' eyes settled back onto Elyn's. "We should go and find something to eat."

She nodded. "Are you feeling better?"

He eyes blazed one split second. "Yes, thanks to you."

She didn't know why, but that made her blush. "Well, you're welcome."

He smiled brightly, and took her hand, pulling her up the bed. He then smoothed her clothes and hair, and placed a careful kiss onto her lips.

Leaving her heart beating like a rock drummer.

"There. Prettiest of them all."

Elyn couldn't do much more than smile, and followed him down the stairs.

* * *

Days passed like that.

After the full moon was over, Remus turned back into a much more reserved person, although now, his hand was always entwined with Elyn's.

When she'd meet Severus somewhere in the corridors, he'd be civil.

And when dusk came, she'd sneak up in his room.

She was officially his girlfriend.

And it had took her the friendship of the rest of the Marauders to be so.

* * *

One week later, James, Lily and Sirius came back from Cornwall.

When they reached the common-room and saw Remus and Elyn playing chess, chuckling and eyeing each other like lovebirds, needless to say it made a mess.

James was the first to speak up, taking advantage of the late hour and the empty room.

"What the hell are you doing, Moony?"

Sirius walked up to his bestfriend. "Yeah, have you been cursed too? Fraternizing with the enemy?"

Remus growled a little, much to the surprise of his friends, and got up, protecting Elyn who stood behind him. "Stop that at once. I don't care where she comes from or whose friend she is. All I know is she might very well leave tomorrow, so suck it up and take advantage of those hours you have left with her."

* * *

There was a silence.

Never before had Remus been so violent in words with his friends.

Elyn sighed and stepped around Remus, her palms in the air in a kind of surrender.

"Look, I am sorry. I am sorry I haven't told you, I'm sorry I'm friends with someone you can't stand, but that's the way things are. I knew it'd mean I'd lose you, and here you are, and I've lost you. I'm so sorry."

* * *

None spoke.

Until Lily gasped and hurried to Elyn, encircling her and hugging her tight. "I've missed you, El."

"And I you, Lils."

Lily released her and took her hand, facing her boyfriend and his bestfriend. "Stop being prats and come here."

But they didn't move.

Instead, Sirius scratched his head. "Yeah, well, I'm passing on the hug. It'd make Moony angry, for sure."

Elyn chuckled, half relieved, half nervous. "Pads." And she walked up to him, hugging him tighter than ever. "I've missed you, brother."

"Yeah, well, don't shout it too loud."

She chuckled again and kissed his cheek before turning to James and outstretching her hand for him to shake. "Allies?"

He sighed and shook hands with her. "Alright, then."

After what they all burst into nervous chuckles.

Remus was right, after all. She could very well disappear the following day.

It broke her heart to even think of that eventuality...

* * *

_A slightly shorter one, sorry._

_ It kind of imposed itself as such._

_ Review all the same!_


	24. 23-05: NEWTs and bad news

_A/N: Sorry again for a long wait. I'm in the middle of my finals, and gosh is it eating away my spare time..._

* * *

**24. NEWTs and bad news**

* * *

It didn't take long for the Pottergang to be reformed.

With a slight improvement though.

Since everytime Elyn would leave the group to go and talk to Severus, none would interfere. And she noticed Lily's unease turning into some kind of nostalgia upon seeing her former bestfriend with another.

Weeks stretched, and soon May was upon all. May and the undeterred time for exams.

The NEWTs would soon be upon Hogwarts' seven years.

So Elyn often found herself locked into the library, with either Remus or Lily as a comfort.

She found Charms easy enough – "Of course you do" had said Sirius – while Herbology was still proving difficult. As was Transfiguration, for some reasons.

* * *

"You really need to stop overthinking things."

Elyn sighed in frustration as she eyed the still untouched cup of water she was supposed to turn into wine. "I'm not overthinking things."

"Aren't you?" She felt a hand creep up her arm and teasing the skin there, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Remus... You really don't want me to rape you, do you?"

She smirked and turned into his embrace, now facing him.

Full-moon was far behind them, as it was now the middle of the month, and still, Remus' eyes never failed to blazed when they settled upon her form.

"I'm not sure you want to know the answer to that."

She chuckled. "I really need to improve in this subject. Or I won't be a good Auror, will I?"

It was so easy to forget she'd have to go back home sometimes. So easy...

Remus chuckled back, kissed the tip of her nose, then whirled around around. "Try again."

* * *

It was taking all of her strength not to spend all of her spare time kissing him. Seriously.

Knowing that June will soon be there, with exams that meant no boyfriend seeing for a while, and with a return to Bournemouth quicker than she hoped, Elyn wanted to make the best of her days at his side.

It still brought her to tears thinking about that eventuality.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, Sleeping Beauty!"

Elyn shook awake. She hadn't even realised she had been tired at all when she started studying Severus' Potions notes.

Sirius was stooping over her, a goofy grin on his lips.

The commons were empty, and darkening with the end of the day.

Elyn rubbed her eyes. "What time is it, Pads?"

He let himself fall at her feet. "Almost nine."

"Nine? Hell, I was asleep long!"

He chuckled. "I was wondering how to wake you. Considered a bucket of water twice, then a mouse, then a tickling, but thought it wouldn't be fair to attack a helpless damsel in distress."

She snorted and nudged him in the ribs with her foot. "I'm not in distress, you idiot."

"Yes you are. You've scarcely been sleeping lately. And you're always glued to your books as if your life depended on them."

"Sirius..." It was one of the rare times she called him that. "My life depends on these exams. If I fail-"

"No one ever failed, darling. No one. Ever. Hogwarts doesn't have a habit in making people redo their school-years. The worst that could happen would be you'd be refused as an Auror and pushed aside for Healer instead."

"I don't want to be a Healer." She put a arm over her eyes.

"And we both know you won't have to make that choice ever."

Elyn's eyes widened and she looked at him at once.

It was the first time he ever mentioned her condition when alone with her.

And certainly the first time she ever saw him that sad.

* * *

Her hand found his and squeezed hard.

"You know I'll miss you like hell."

He huffed. "Yeah, right, the first few weeks. Then you'll all but forget we ever existed."

Elyn pushed herself onto her knees, and brought her arms around Sirius' form forcefully. "Stop talking nonsense, Pads. I will never forget you. How could I? You're the brother I never had."

It was the first time she ever felt him vulnerable. So she hugged him tight.

Until he came back to his senses.

* * *

"Could you release me? I quite like my lungs as they are."

Elyn smiled to herself and released her friend.

His grey eyes met her own, and he smiled sadly. "Well, let's not think about that, yeah?"

She nodded. "Deal."

He then pointed in her face. "And when I say that, I also mean that" he gestured between himself and her, clearly stating the hug.

She chuckled. "Of course, Captain."

Sirius' gaze softened as he stood up. "Lovya, Sme."

"Love you too, Pads."

* * *

A few days passed again. Elyn took her studies lighter, and managed to get some hours of sleep in between books. Lily was not pleased.

As June came closer than ever, Remus, James, Sirius and Elyn resumed their silent-spells lessons to make sure they'd be ready for DADA. Professor Dunnings would be seriously proud of them when the practical exam came.

Theory would be so easy to pass it was almost funny.

In fact, out of all her subjects, Elyn knew it'd be her best.

After duelling Bellatrix Black of all people, she had to know...

* * *

"Guess what?"

It was at breakfast one morning in late May.

James was reading the Daily Prophet when he stumbled across a tiny line, really of no importance no anyone else who'd read it.

"_Alastor Moody, famous Auror, has caught another handful of Death-Eaters on the edge of the small town of Little Engleton. It is supposed those criminals wanted to attack a family member of the Order of the Phoenix, though we do not know who._"

His hazel eyes cast up and met Elyn's. "Little Engleton. That's where the Longbottoms have moved."

Elyn's eyes widened. "Alice and Frank?" He nodded. "They're already married?" He nodded again. "Shoot. If they manage to get to them-" She cut dead, knowing a part of the prophecy would never be fulfilled if Neville's parents died before his birth. "I hope the Order had it under control."

Lily huffed. "The Order's mission for now is to try and catch the Dark Lord. I doubt a couple of members missing in action would be their loss."

She pushed a hand to the table. "Still. This is really important. We have to inform the Headmaster."

Sirius chuckled, then became serious again. "Go ahead, then, Sme. Go and explain how you think two little people from a little town in the middle of nowhere are deadly important to our cause."

She glared at him. "I will." Then she glanced at Dumbledore, talking with Professor Sinistra on his left. "I will."


	25. 24-05: Fool of a Sme

_A/N: I thought I'd be ready to end this story by the twenty-fifth chapter, and I was wrong. I think it'll probably stretch to thirty chapters instead. ;)_

* * *

**25. Fool of a Sme**

* * *

The following morning, Elyn's mind was set. Nothing her friends could have told her had moved her sight.

If Alice and Frank Longbottom were killed, a part of the prophecy wouldn't happen.

If Neville was never born, Nagini would never die.

She wouldn't have that.

* * *

So, on that Saturday she should have spent studying, Elyn Foren got up early and locked herself in the bathroom, trying on any outfit she could to choose the one fit enough to let her move around in a duel.

Except when she got out of the room, Marlene and Sarah weren't there.

And in their places were sitting James, Sirius and Remus.

All three crossing their arms.

* * *

"Did you really think you'd fool us, darling?"

Elyn's eyes settled onto Sirius. "What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You are one of the worst liars on Earth, Sme. You are wearing trainers, your wand is in your sleeve and you've sneaked one of England's maps out of the library yesterday evening."

She snapped her eyes at Remus, who smirked.

Then she sighed and sat onto her bed. "Okay, I confess. I'm going to Little Engleton."

"No you're not."

"James, you have no say in the matter. You lot don't understand how important the Longbottoms are to this...world. I won't leave them to die."

Lily sighed. "El, there is a great probability the Order has sent people to watch after them."

"It's not people they need. Not against...not against _her_."

"Her?" Sirius' eyes widened. "How could you be so sure Bellatrix would be amongst them?"

Elyn shrugged. "A hunch. She is his most fervent lieutenant. She wouldn't miss an opportunity like this one."

James seemed deep in thought, then he nodded to himself. "Right. We're coming with you."

To that Elyn jumped to her feet. "Oh no you're not!" He made to interrupt, she just raised her voice. "James Potter, you are one of the most important people on this earth, as are any of you here in this room. You won't be put in danger like that."

Remus' brown eyes settled on hers, calm, determined. Knowing. "You're not telling us everything, are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not. And I won't."

* * *

What she wasn't telling them was easy enough.

The prophecy talked of a couple who would have defied the Dark Lord thrice.

She didn't want it to be the once.

* * *

Midday sang.

Elyn and her friends walked up to the seventh floor and the one-eyed witch's secret-passage.

Before she tapped onto her back, Elyn turned around to face them once more.

"Swear to me that you won't come."

Lily shook her head. "I swear."

James nodded. "I swear."

Remus' eyes darkened, but he nodded still. "I swear."

Sirius' smirk was in place. "I won't come."

* * *

She should have felt the twitch in her guts telling her something was off.

She didn't.

So she nodded one last time to them all, then entered the secret-passage, not even throwing a glance back.

* * *

She shouldn't have been able to Apparate somewhere she had never been before.

But she was her. So she did.

The Longbottoms' house was more of a cottage.

All the lights were out inside, but nothing in Elyn's belly told her it was wrong.

Even if the day was dark in that place, they could have lived without light.

So she settled down behind a bush, and waited.

* * *

For hours she waited.

Her wand never failing to be pointed upwards.

Just in case.

As she guessed, no member of the Order came.

The house was left alone.

Unprotected.

* * *

So when dusk came earlier than usual, and with it an unusual chill, Elyn cursed under her breath.

"They haven't. Tell me they haven't."

But they had.

She could already feel all the happy memories lingering through her thoughts leaving her in waves. She was cold. And she felt like nothing could ever make her smile again.

"Dementors. I really wanted to skip this part."

Of course, Elyn could cast a Patronus. But she had never had to do it when needed. So if she had to, she didn't know if she'd manage the happiest memory her mind could sustain.

Until then, that happiest memory was of when her father brought her her Ring back for her birthday.

It seemed to be quite feeble now that she thought about it.

* * *

A scream echoed in the air, chilling Elyn up her spine.

It was coming from right inside the house.

From inside.

"I hate that bitch."

Elyn sprang to her feet and hurried off the bush and onto the road.

Except it was a trap.

For she could see through the Longbottoms' window a Death-Eater strangely familiar hold Alice Longbottom, his wand on her neck as a knife.

"Well well, I surely didn't expect that, did you Macnair?"

Her voice made her cringe, and Elyn whirled around.

* * *

Bellatrix was standing in the middle of the road, her wand out, her tongue showing between her lips as a mockery.

Elyn kept her stance and defied her foe with a glare.

"And she's pissed too. Oh, what a treat." She took a pace forward. "What are you doing here, girl. Again trespassing where you shouldn't have been?" She made an ample gesture, and Elyn saw that there was at least six Death-Eater on the street, plus the two inside. "As you can see, we are quite a lot against just you. What did the Order think, sending you here?"

Elyn growled. "They haven't sent me, I've sent myself."

"Ooh." The woman kept walking forward, bowing so her eyes would reach Elyn's. "And you're gonna take us all, aren't you?"

That was the plan, but strangely enough, Elyn was starting to see a flaw in the plan.

But she didn't show it. Much. "Yes, I am."

And there it erupted. The mad, shrieking noise of Bellatrix' laugh.

Reminding Elyn of the day she'd soon kill off her cousin.

Elyn raised her wand and cast a curse.

* * *

Of course, as experienced as she was with silent-spells, Elyn didn't know that much spells at all. In fact, she knew some of the deadliest, but couldn't possibly cast them, if she didn't want to end her days in Askaban.

So Bellatrix countered her first easy curses as easily as she'd shoo a fly off her shoulder.

"And that's all you can manage?"

Elyn tilted her head to the side. "I think we both know I can do better."

Bellatrix' smirk disappeared for a short moment. "Yes, except if you turn now, a dozen killing curses will fly your way, and you'll die."

"Indeed." And she sent another curse her way.

This one touched. Bellatrix' legs were now wobbling as if she couldn't find her balance. The woman felt to her knees, and sent a glare, and a green curse towards Elyn, who dodged it.

"You little-!"

Another Death-Eater walked forth to take his lieutenant's place.

Macnair.

Well, if she could take the future "murderer" of Buckbeak, she'd do it with pleasure.

* * *

Most of her curses never touched their aim. Some were diverted towards other foes, who all fell to the ground, differently afflicted.

When, however, Macnair sent a famous purpled curse her way, Elyn knew there was little she could do to dodge it.

When it struck her, instead of stopping her heart as it would once do to Hermione, the curse made her numb for a short moment, but for a long enough moment for Macnair to reach her and place his own wand onto her neck.

Bellatrix had freed herself from the Jolly-legged by then.

And she was determined to make Elyn suffer.

When the black-clad woman reached her, she had taken a small dagger in her sleeve, and toyed with it on Elyn's cheek.

"What shall it be? Eyes off first?"

"What about your eye, Bella?"

* * *

Elyn's eyes threatened to shoot off their sockets at the sound of his voice.

Her blood boiled.

Bellatrix' smirked returned as she eyed the newcomer over Elyn's shoulder.

"Well well. Hello there, dear cousin."

She heard a snort. "You've lost the right to call me that a long time ago, darling."

And Elyn only had the time to breathe before Macnair was cursed behind her and sent her flying to the ground.

Her eyes searched for Sirius at once.

He was standing not far from his current foe, his wand held up his head like a sword.

Elyn was reminded of another scene painfully similar, and moaned in pain at the thought of this encounters ending.

She sprang to her feet, only to be once again met with Macnair.

* * *

To her advantage, the man was diminished, and pissed beyond relief.

So when her third petrifying curse hit him, she passed him quickly to reach Sirius.

He had started off a duel against Bellatrix, and although he was by then really good at silent-spells, countering his opponent's attacks was asking for his full attention.

Elyn was attacked by two more Death-Eaters until the front door of the cottage opened, and the one who had been threatening Alice Longbottom came out.

She by then knew why he was familiar.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

"This is enough. You'll die, girl, and stop annoying the Dark Lord. It's been twice now you've defied him."

She smirked. "And I won't stop her, believe me." She sent a curse his way, quickly dismissed.

A second later, she was down to the ground, disarmed.

Except, as usual, she had a Knight in shining armour to save her ass.

Sirius took the opportunity to send a curse to Lucius before turning back to Bellatrix.

Elyn crawled to retrieve her wand and went to kneel beside Sirius.

Then they came.

* * *

A feast for the eyes.

Lights. Beaming lights, coming in like firebolts.

One, two, three, four, five.

Five members of the Order.

Bellatrix cursed under her breath and asked for retreat.

Only she did one last thing before Disapparating.

* * *

"**_Sirius_**!"

Elyn's deafening scream echoed around the whole place.

Sirius fell to his knees beside her, without a cry or a word.

The hilt of a dagger protruding from his chest.

* * *

_It's been a while since I stopped with a cliffhanger. ;)_

_ Do not worry, my finals are finally over, so I will not make you suffer again._


	26. 24-05: Flesh and blood

_A/N: As promised, the next chapter didn't take long. ;) To the Guest making links between last chapter and a movie I forgot the name of, sorry, I wanted to say that do not worry, the timeline will be alterated, but that I kind of took my inspiration from Lost in Austen, seeing HP is a book series. :)_

* * *

**26. Flesh and blood**

* * *

Hands gripped Sirius' face, which was torn into a look of intense pain.

In fear of doing far worse than she wished to, Elyn didn't touch the dagger still deeply pushed into his flesh.

To her kind of relief, he wasn't bleeding. Yet.

* * *

"Miss Foren, you, again?"

Her eyes cast up, and in the midst of her tears, she saw the Auror facing her.

Kingsley.

"Mister Shaklebolt, I don't think this is the right time to chastise me. Please help, my friend is wounded."

He sighed and knelt beside Sirius, eyeing said wound carefully. "I will Apparate you to Saint-Mungos'."

She nodded and sniffed. "Thank you."

"This doesn't mean," he groaned as he helped Sirius up, "that you won't have to answer to your mistake. Again."

She nodded as she took a hold onto his arm. "I understand."

* * *

Saint-Mungos' was the wizards' and witches' famous hospital, and Elyn knew better than anyone who would one day be taken here after a harsh encounter with a snake.

The Atrium was full of people, but Kingsley knew where he needed to go, and Sirius, limping and wincing at his side, did his best to keep up.

When they reached the non magical wounds' counter, Kingsley left Sirius to Elyn's care and walked up to speak with the witch sitting there.

Not a minute later, three nurses were putting Sirius onto a bed and waving it to follow them with their wands.

Elyn was not authorised to follow.

So instead, Kingsley brought her in a side room to talk.

* * *

"Miss Foren, last time we met, you had put yourself in a hard enough situation."

She cringed. "I hadn't wished for it."

"I know those Death-Eaters Apparated out of nowhere on that high-road you were on, but still, you got out of your car and attacked them."

She smirked at that. "Did you wish me to stand back and watch innocent people suffer at their hand?"

He sighed and stroke his black and barely wrinkled forehead. "I guess it was really brave of you, but still, you could have died."

"I knew that. I still do."

He huffed and shook his head. "Griffindors..."

Elyn's eyes widened. "You weren't a Griffindor in your time, Sir?" Which wouldn't have been long prior, if her calculations were right.

Kingsley shook his head. "Hufflepuff." Then his gaze became serious once again. "Anyway, last time, Professor Dumbledore asked us not to say a thing about a barely of-age young witch fighting experienced Death-Eaters. But this time...you've done it on your own, and without telling anyone."

Elyn felt her blood heat. "I thought that the Order didn't give a damn what would happen to the Longbottoms, and they didn't deserve to die."

Kingsley sighed again. "Miss Foren... The Order was waiting for the Death-Eaters to appear to attack. Mr and Mrs Longbottom knew that and accepted the terms. You arrived earlier than would have been our plan, and _on your own_, attacked Bellatrix Black."

"She asked for it."

He remained silent for a breath. "Still. We had the situation under control, and now we have a seventeen-year-old lying up here with a dagger in his chest."

Elyn's blood left her face. She felt sick for a split second.

"I don't know what Professor Dumbledore will do with you this time, but I can't think this is going to stand clear."

"I will face my responsibilities, Sir, I'm not afraid." Elyn's chin was held high.

Kingsley sighed again and stood. "Well then, as I said before: Griffindors..." And he exited the room, leaving Elyn alone behind.

* * *

Oh God. She'd be expelled, wouldn't she?

And she wouldn't have anywhere to go, and she wouldn't pass her NEWTs, and she'd be a criminal, and Bellatrix would hunt her down...

_Wow, slow down there._

Elyn wasn't from this world.

She'd only return home earlier than scheduled.

Yeah. That was it.

_Breathe, Foren._

* * *

She waited an hour.

An hour, standing or sitting in the Atrium, facing the counter.

The witch tending to it stared at her sometimes, but never said a word.

Until...

* * *

"Miss?"

Elyn's head snapped up at the woman, and she rushed to her desk. "Yes?"

She shot her a kind smile. "Your friend is out of danger. You can go up and see him. Room 294. Take the lift."

Elyn smiled brightly. "Thanks."

* * *

On her way up, time seemed to freeze.

Elyn came to realise something.

Something crucial. Something...life-changing. Literally.

"I don't want them to die."

The wizard next to her in the lift eyed her strangely but didn't comment.

She didn't want any of her friends to die.

If she stopped altering things though, they would.

Marlene first.

James and Lily next.

Then Sirius.

And finally, Remus.

No. She wouldn't stand it.

If she went back home and read that they still die in Clara's books, she'd become mad.

* * *

So, as she made her way up to Sirius' room, Elyn took a grave decision.

A decision that would change everything, should she make it right.

* * *

Sirius was not sleeping, but breathing evenly as she entered the room.

A nurse at his side moved to Elyn and before she left them alone, she patted Elyn's shoulder.

"Be easy on him, it might hurt when he speaks."

Elyn nodded, then carefully moved towards the bed, sitting at Sirius' feet.

She was surprised none of her other friends was there already.

Then again, she'd be enough yelled at when they got back to Hogwarts as it is, let's not make a fuss.

* * *

"Hey, Sme."

Elyn's hand found his onto the covers. "Ssh, don't speak, it might hurt."

Sirius cracked a small smile. "It doesn't. Breathing does."

She felt tears threatening to fall behind her eyelids. "I'm so sorry, Pads."

He tried a laugh, which ended in a wince. "Nah. I'm the one who didn't swear not to come." He then looked up into the cealing, most probably reliving something there. "But, to be honest, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"And congrats, you almost got killed."

"Yep. Bella's a bitch, isn't she?"

"Biggest of them all. But I see why you're related."

Sirius winced again, but this time it wasn't due to his wound. "If you say that again, I will curse you mute."

"Deal." She smiled softly.

Then the door opened.

* * *

The same nurse as before entered the room and ended Elyn a letter.

Bearing Hogwarts' seal.

* * *

"_Miss Foren,_

_ I am very disappointed by your actions today in the village of Little Engleton. Actions which almost resulted in the death of Mister Black._

_ Therefore, once you get back to the castle, you will be in detention each and every evening for the rest of the semester._

_ I do hope you realise how grave the situation stands._

_ The Minister of Magic had to be informed, and if it hadn't been for Professor Dumbledore's fending for you, you wouldn't have been allowed to pass your NEWTs._

_ Now, before I hear your sincere apologies in person, I do hope you will think of your actions as a grown-up should be._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_"

* * *

"How bad is it?"

Elyn cracked a smile and looked over at Sirius. "Not too bad. Minnie might try and make me regret to ever be born, but otherwise, perfect."

He smiled back. "Good. Now, darling, would it be selfish to ask for a rest?"

She chuckled, then leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Very selfish, but you have the right after saving my sorry ass."

* * *

Later, as Sirius was still sleeping soundly, Elyn asked for paper and ink.

And started writing several letters.

Three envelopes rested at her side.

One bore the inscription _For James and Lily_, the other _For Pads_, and the last one _For Remus_.


	27. 16-06: Passing or failing

_A/N: Okay, we are closing in now... I doubt I'll manage thirty chapters after all, but surely 29 with the epilogue. There. 29. Almost there._

* * *

**27. Passing or failing**

* * *

Two days later, Elyn and Sirius left the Hospital and went back to Hogwarts, escorted by none other than Sirius' cousin, Andromeda.

She had been very kind with Elyn, but didn't fail to take her aside and make her swear she'd never tempt something as reckless as she had done in Little Engleton.

Elyn couldn't have denied her the oath. She also was a part of the prophecy in her own way. Tonks had saved Harry's life, after all.

* * *

"I'm hungry, nurse."

Elyn rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch.

Sirius had been taking advantage of his situation to make her life a living hell.

She snorted. "Then go down and fetch some food, Pads."

He sighed. "It hurts too much."

Remus, behind Elyn, spoke up, making her glance over her shoulder and smile sheepishly at him. "Sirius, stop acting like a two-year-old." He then went to sit under Elyn's legs, after pecking her on the lips. "Hello there."

She smirked. "Hullo."

Sirius huffed. "Uh. Lovebirds. Is there anything more disgusting?"

* * *

Professor McGonagall had asked Elyn in her office not hours after they had been back, and swallowing her pride as deep as she could, Elyn had apologized.

Even if, deep down, she wasn't sorry a bit.

* * *

"Miss Elyn Foren."

She snapped out of her thoughts – consisting mostly in a retell of her charms – and eyed the witch calling her name.

She stood, and winked at Remus waiting for his turn next to her. He squeezed her hand, and let her go.

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts was the first subject of her NEWTs. And, contrarily to her OWLs, she wouldn't have to duel the examinator, but her own teacher, Professor Dunnings. Who had volunteered, apparently.

The examinator, this time, wasn't an Auror, but an old wizard seemingly already bored.

Except when she told his her name.

Ah, that, he looked up with a gape, then at Professor Dunnings, who nodded.

The old man then gestured her to the stage. "Proceed, young girl, proceed."

* * *

Elyn wasn't stressed up one bit.

In fact, as she raised her wand sword-like above her head – the same way Sirius had done facing Bellatrix – she knew she'd win this duel.

Professor Dunnings was the first to attack, although Elyn thought he would as a way of gaining the hand in this.

Her shield shot up without delay, and she shot back a counter-curse that bounced against his own shield.

Her teacher shot her a smirk, which she mirrored as she rounded the man.

Her Jolly-legged curse – which started to grow on her, seriously – was dismissed with a gush of air, and she had to jump aside to dodge a stupefying curse.

After five minutes, the old wizard raised his hand. "Very well, I've seen enough, I think."

But Professor Dunnings didn't lower his wand.

So Elyn didn't either.

* * *

She tilted her head to the side and eyed him carefully.

Was he going to attack her again, or was he waiting for her to withdraw?

She smiled and lowered her wand.

As she thought he would, he then cast a spell.

Her shield was already up, and this time her curse struck.

Professor Dunnings was sent flying across the stage, and landed with a chuckle.

Elyn chuckled back as she went to help him up. "You cheated."

He took her hand and stood. "But apparently I didn't fool you."

She smiled widely. "It was a good duel, Professor."

"Indeed, Miss Foren."

Needless to say she gained a massive Optimal in that subject.

* * *

Later that same day, James – the last of the gang to pass his exam – entered the commons with a wide grin.

He sat next to Elyn and outstretched a hand. "Miss Foren, thanks for those lessons. Optimal. Professor Dunnings said he'd like a word with you one day."

She chuckled as Remus spoke up. "After the lesson she gave him, I doubt he'd win the argument."

Sirius groaned. "Yeah, as if we needed another recall of her superb duel against a _teacher_."

"You're jealous, darling."

* * *

The following day, Elyn had to pass her Herbology exam.

She was so stressed she thought she killed the mandrake she was supposed to tend to, but thankfully, it had "only" fainted.

Professor Sprout patted her shoulder when she gained an Acceptable.

* * *

Then it was Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall glared openly at her student when she gave the perfect definition to an Animagus' turning, but she didn't say a thing when she finally managed to turn a cup into a mouse.

Turning it back almost instantly, but still.

She was prouder than ever when she was given an Exceptional Effort.

* * *

Sirius failed in Potions. Undoubtedly, he hadn't managed to brew his Love potion well enough.

When it was Elyn's turn – and she was entering the room at the same time as Lily - Professor Slughorn announced to of the best students he ever had.

She snorted, thinking about her real teacher still sitting in the other room, and took her place in front of the cauldron.

"Very well ladies. Please brew us an acceptable Love potion."

Lily sighed but started at once.

Elyn thought really fast. Love potion. Yes. Page 62. She could see Severus' notes onto the page. The only thing she had to do now was remembering.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't remember fats enough. She was half into the brew when it started smoking dangerously. She cast it away and restarted the brew, this time managing a perfect one.

But she had been penalised.

Acceptable.

In Potions.

Seriously.

* * *

"If you carry on like that, you won't be accepted in Auror training."

Elyn looked up from her Charms' book and into Lily's green eyes. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean that Acceptable in Potions might not be enough if you don't win Optimal in Charms."

Remus chuckled from his spot beside his girlfriend. "Good thing she'll win it then."

Elyn's gaze locked onto Remus', and she smirked. "Why, thank you darling."

He smiled sheepishly then leaned in to kiss her lightly onto the lips.

"What did I say about physical gestures when I was in the room?"

Elyn rolled her eyes. "You weren't in the room, Pads."

"Rectification: you didn't know I was."

"If you go on, darling, I will put back that dagger in your meat. You were better when in a hospital bed."

Lily snorted without looking up from her book. "And I agree."

* * *

Last day of practical exams was already upon the seventh-years.

Most of the others were pissing in their pants thinking about what was to come. Most of them. Some others knew that practical exams were the most difficult.

Some being the Pottergang.

Lily was persuaded that if Elyn managed to have perfect notes in every of her theory exams, she'd accepted in the Auror program without a second thought.

If she passed Charms without an itch.

* * *

When her name was called, Elyn marched into the Great Hall like a zombie.

Professor Flitwick was waiting for her in front of the witch who's examine her work.

She was strangely familiar, and then she remembered she had seen her somewhere already.

She was an Auror.

And she was named Emmeline Vance.

* * *

"Miss Foren, please attract this cushion towards you, make it hover over this spot, then reduce it, engorge it back to its right size, and destruct it while containing the smoke."

Elyn was under stress, although she knew perfectly how to cast each and every of those spells.

So, before she cast them, she remembered something she had heard in another kind of world, said by another kind of supernatural being.

_Stop thinking._

"_Accio _cushion._ Wingardium leviosa. Reducto. Engorgio. Evanesca salveo_."

Professor Flitwick giggled and clapped in his hands while Elyn's mind snapped back into place.

Miss Vance smiled. "Well done, Miss Foren. I think this deserves an Optimal, what do you think Professor?"

Flitwick nodded frantically. "Oh yes, I agree. Well done Miss Foren."

Elyn smiled back.

* * *

And stroke the three letters she kept in her pocket at all times.

_Soon_...

Soon, she'll leave.

And hope things would change in this time line.


	28. 30-06: Last day in a dream

**28. Last day in a dream**

* * *

All the seventh' exams ended around the middle of June, and the two weeks left were spent in waiting for the results.

As everywhere else in the world, or most acceptably as everywhere in our world, the last years were told their results in a big event, that took place in the Great Hall in presence of all the students' families.

Except Elyn's of course.

* * *

When the day before her return arose, Elyn woke earlier than her friends, and, in a daze, wrote a note she made fly towards the boys' dormitory.

"_Remus, meet me where Frodo was saved by Sam at the hour when the second breakfast hits. Elyn._"

She knew that only him could decipher this one enigma. Lily wasn't sleeping next to James – she was far more proper than Elyn herself – so there was little chance she'd stumble across the note.

* * *

10 rang on the bell below Elyn's feet when the door of the Astronomy tower opened.

She whirled around, a witnessed Remus' arrival, a bright smile on his lips.

"Aren't we past secret dates?" Then he noticed Elyn's sad figure, and approached, putting both his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

Elyn broke down, and he took her in his arms, where she sobbed until she was ready to talk. "I...I just realised this could be the last day I spend here with you."

Remus hugged her closer. "Don't think about it. It could still be the best day of our lives."

He put her at arm's length, and smiled brighter then before, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Elyn mirrored the smile after a short time. "Alright, I surrender." And she pushed herself on her tiptoes to kiss him.

* * *

Remus was smiling under her lips when he caught her in his arms and made her twirl around, faster and faster, until they both lost balance and fell onto the cushions.

Elyn was chuckling as she fell on top of Remus, and gazed at him from above.

"I will miss you, Remus Lupin."

"And I will miss you most, Elyn Foren."

She leaned down and kissed him again.

As she pulled away, her wrist bent, and the door locked. "Let's spent the day here."

Remus chuckled and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Do you intend to steal me away from my parents?"

Elyn blushed. "No." She chuckled and pecked him on the lips. "When do they arrive?"

"Around two o'clock. We intend to go drink a Butterbear in Hogsmeade with Mr and Mrs Potter and the boys." She wanted to say something but he just put a finger on her lips. "And you are coming."

"Remus..."

"They know about you. They've known for quite a time I think. And Lily is coming too. Her parents won't come, something to do with her father's work."

"Oh."

"Yes. So, let's spend two hours here, and then you jump into your prettiest outfit. But not too alluring. Mum might not like it."

Elyn's voice fell into uncontrollable laughs, and she forgot for a split moment that she'd soon leave.

* * *

At six o'clock that day, Elyn and her friends, accompanied with Mr and Mrs Potter and Mr and Mrs Lupin, entered the Great Hall and went to sit at the Griffindor's table.

Mrs Potter found it quite amusing.

"I was a Ravenclaw, see."

To what Mr Potter had answered: "Seriously, woman, and you've hidden that from me!"

The afternoon had passed swiftly, and contrarily to what she thought, Remus' parents were kind with Elyn. Not a question out of turn, not a comment on the fact their only son's hand was entwined with a girl's he had only met that year.

All in all, she was content.

* * *

Sirius, next to her, had settled his chin upon her shoulder as she eyed the teacher's table with a pang in her chest. "I'm bored."

"Then unbore yourself."

"I can't think of what to do."

Elyn's eyes cast down and met his grey ones. "I can think of something, but it'd be better to do in intimacy rather than in front of your parents."

Mr Potter, facing her, chuckled as he caught her words. James, on the other hand, shot her a warning glance.

Sirius just sighed. "You're boring, Sme."

To that, Mrs Lupin's head tilted to the side. "What is Sme?"

Remus, on Elyn's left, smiled. "It's her nickname, Mum. Sme for Smeagol."

Mr Lupin gasped. "A fellow Lord of the Rings fan?"

Elyn chuckled. "Mae govannen, mellonan."

To what he chuckled even more.

* * *

6.30 struck. And all the teachers entered the room and took their place around the teachers' table.

All the students remained silent. Remus' hand found Elyn's, as did Sirius', even if it wasn't the same kind of squeeze.

Professor Dumbledore rose and went to stand on the stage, and lifted a hand to kill any surviving sound – coming from the parents, mostly.

"Dear students, dear former students or dear parents, welcome to Hogwarts on this night of celebration. As you all know, the students sitting next to you are in their last year's course. As such, they have passed their NEWTs. We are gathered here to congratulate those who passed with brio, and reconcile those who have had a small failure to win next time."

Everyone clapped, then, Professor Slughorn stood, his enormous belly moving the table as he did, and cleared his throat. "For House Slytherin, are passing with Great Distinction..."

Elyn didn't know half those he spoke of. Except for Severus, whose gaze she met.

She smiled brightly at him with a thumbs-up, to which he answered with a smile and a nod.

Beside him, his mother eyed her gravely and enquired her son of her identity.

Next up were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

And finally, Professor McGonagall stood.

* * *

By then, most of the hall had already erupted in a buzz of conversation as most the students had already been called.

So Elyn was mildly surprised when her teacher cleared her throat and all but glared at the other three tables.

"I would be grateful if you let Griffindor's students enjoy the moment as did your children." Everyone shut it under the latent threat in her voice. "Very well. For House Griffindor, are passing with Great Distinction...Evans, Lily." Elyn and her friends erupted in cheers, soon to be shushed by the Head of House. "Lupin, Remus." Elyn rubbed her cheek on his shoulder, a way of telling him she'd have kissed him had his parents not been there. "McKinnon, Marlene. Parish, Sarah."

Four. They were four to pass with the greatest of distinction.

Elyn breathed heavily as went the second wave.

"Are passing with Distinction...Corner, Thomas. Fallon, Mary. Potter, James. Pettigrew, Peter."

James' parents hugged their son.

Sirius merely sighed. "Well well, seems I didn't do as well as I thought."

"Are passing with Satisfaction...Black, Sirius."

He winked at Elyn. "Told you so." She rolled her eyes.

"- Foren, Elyn."

* * *

All the other names – and there were many, seeing as half of Griffindor's last years managed to pass with tens – were swallowed as Elyn's world bubbled.

She had passed.

She had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her giggles might have put her own mother to shame.

* * *

After everyone received the Headmaster's congratulations for the second time – and after those adjourned were put out of their misery by a group hug, the feast began.

Elyn's hand was still entwined with Remus' throughout the meal, but this time, a genuine smile graced her lips.

"I find it rather spectacular that a Muggleborn should pass this easily when she's ignored her magic for so long."

And then it started.

Mrs Potter had been the one to ask.

So Remus, facing her somehow, answered. "We all wondered, Dorea. And the only answer possible is that, with her group of friends, Elyn could not possibly fail."

Sirius snorted. "Right. When she taught us-"

"Pads..."

But the wrong was done.

"What did Elyn teach you, Sirius?"

Elyn's eyes settled on Mrs Potter's, and she took a deep breath. "Silent spells, Mrs Potter. By an unknown trick of genetic, I am able to cast them without a second thought."

Mr Potter gaped. "You are the one Andromeda had been speaking about. The student who won against her around October."

Elyn smiled shyly. "Yes, it was me. I hope she doesn't think badly of me after that...event."

Mr Potter chuckled. "I doubt anyone could think wrong of you, little madam. You are a miracle."

"Thank you."

Remus' eyes locked with hers. He shot her a glance that could only mean '_See? You are someone here too._'

* * *

The parents left around eleven, and promised to be at King's Cross on the following afternoon to get their offspring.

Elyn spent the night in Remus' bed, against all of Lily's principles.

So that, the following morning, when she woke up, she was in the only place she wanted to spend the rest of her life in: his arms.

* * *

After breakfast, each and every seven-year was awaited in Professor Dumbledore's office to be given their NEWTs and start their new life.

Elyn passed just after Lily.

The Headmaster was waiting for her, it seemed.

"Ah, Miss Foren."

His eyes bored into her soul as she sat down in front of him. "Sir."

"I congratulate you again on your passing. It was very impressive. But we both knew you had good chances, didn't you?"

Elyn's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

The wizard didn't answer, and let the clogs in her mind work.

And they clicked. "You've known from the beginning, haven't you?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I have."

Elyn's thought shot to the one place she was concerned about. "What about Clara, on the 1st September? Was she left alone?"

"No, Elyn, she wasn't. But everything will make sense when you leave King's Cross later this afternoon. Now," he handed her an envelope, "I doubt you will ever have the opportunity to use this, but still, these are your results. You should be proud of them." Then he stood, and Elyn with him. "I was glad to witness your blooming, Miss Foren. May the future bring good things in your life."

She shook hands with the old mage. "Thank you so much, Sir."

She squeezed the paper in her hand, then exited the room.

On her way down the stairs, she was silently crying.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Elyn's eyes met Remus next to her in the box. "That I don't want this train to ever stop."

Lily put a hand on hers. "We will miss you too, Elyn."

"I'm not even sure you'll remember me after I pass that barrier."

"Of course we will remember. It would be difficult to ever forget someone as infuriating as you, baby."

Elyn chuckled. "Told you to stop calling me that, Pads."

"Never."

* * *

The Hogwarts' Express had just passed the border of the county. The train would soon be entering London, and end its journey.

Elyn exited the room and made her way to the loos, breathing deeply with every step she took.

And once she was changed, she went back to her friends.

Three letters squeezed in her fist.

* * *

"Look, I've written them quite a time ago, and I'm asking you to wait until tonight to open them."

As she handed each one to her friends, and gave James the letter concerning himself and Lily, Elyn felt her heart beat painfully.

This was the moment of truth. Either she'd make a difference, or none.

"And what is it about?"

She met Remus' eyes again and she sat back down. "I can't tell you. But it is of the greatest importance."

The train stopped abruptly.

* * *

James waved his wand. The curtains around the box' door closed, and gave the group some intimacy.

"Right. This is the time for goodbyes. I am not crying in front of my dad."

Lily nudged him, her eyes full of tears, then turned to Elyn. "El..."

Her arms closed around her friend's. James' went around them both.

"I will miss you like the devil, Lily Evans."

"Likewise." Lily kissed her on the temples, and wiped her tears away before leaving the boys to it.

Sirius was next. He didn't even utter a word, just hugged Elyn as if he wished to choke her to death. And kissed her on the cheek. She returned the favour.

And then, all three left the box, and Remus behind.

* * *

"I never thought I'd say that one day, but..." Remus' arms went around Elyn's waist. "Goodbye, Elyn Foren."

And his lips closed around hers.

As if it were their first kiss, it was tender and full of emotions. Elyn could feel the warmth of her tears on her cheeks, mingling with Remus' own tears.

It was the first time she saw him cry. And the last, most probably.

Their lips left each other, and Elyn's eyes met Remus' so peculiar ones.

"I remember when we met."

"And I will remember it until the day I die."

He kissed her again, and then cut short their goodbyes, pulling her out of the box and out of the train.

* * *

His parents were waiting. They saluted Elyn, persuaded they'd see her sometime in the summer, possibly.

James and Sirius Disapparated not far on the platform. Sirius' grey eyes was the last thing Elyn saw of him.

Lily was already gone.

With one last peck on the lips, Remus left Elyn.

And Disapparated.

* * *

She stayed there for long moments.

Until she thought it was probably time she faced her present.

So Elyn Foren took a deep breath, and walked through the barrier.

* * *

Tripping somewhere in between...

And landing on her back.

* * *

"El? Elyn! Oh, please wake up, it wasn't a strong blow!"

Elyn's mind quickly processed the voice.

"Clara?"

"Ah, finally!"

Elyn's eyes opened onto her sister's annoyed face.

Something was off.


	29. 01-09 (again): Epilogue: The Fourth Age

_A/N: This is it, readers. The last chapter of Back on tracks. I liked writing it more than I did my previous HP fanfics. And do not worry, all those who reviewed last chapter and threatened me...there might be a happy ending. All you have to do...is read. :)_

* * *

**Epilogue: The Fourth Age**

* * *

"Elyn! What are you playing at!"

Elyn was still a little jet-lagged as her eyes settled on her sister.

Then she noticed.

Clara was wearing the very same clothes she had been wearing on the 1st September.

Oh dear, not that. All but that.

* * *

"Cla, what happened? I can't remember anything after you showed me the plaque."

Clara rolled her eyes as she helped her sister up. "You, ninny, ran straight to the wall and bumped your head really hard on it. I wonder what passed through your thick skull. That maybe you'd pass through and see the Hogwarts' Express?"

Elyn processed the informations really fast.

There was noway on Earth she'd live an entire school-year in a matter of minutes – seconds even.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I lost my mind for a split moment."

"Well, dumbass, come now, or we'll miss our correspondence."

Clara took her hand and pulled her all the way through King's Cross and towards their train to school.

* * *

Elyn's mind was racing.

Okay, apparently, her year in Hogwarts had been a dream.

Oh really?

Then why did she still have her wand tucked in her sleeve?

* * *

Once the two sisters were sat in a box, Clara sighed deeply at the look on Elyn's face.

"Oh, what's happening? Have you lost your mojo by blowing your head off?"

Elyn's gaze settled on her. "No, I haven't. I'm just...remember I asked you to show me this plaque?"

"Yeah, it was what, an hour ago?" Clara rolled her eyes again."

"Well, yes... I...I'm starting to feel like knowing a little more about this Harry Potter world."

Clara's eyes widened. "You? Smeagol's hugest fan? What a day!" Then she sat back down. "Ask away."

"How did James and Lily Potter die?"

Clara's brow furrowed. "Well...they...were killed by Voldemort, of course. They put up quite a fight though."

* * *

Elyn's heart sank. James...Lily...

She felt the tears coming up to her eyelids, but wiped them away.

* * *

"And...what of James' best friends then?"

"Sirius and Remus?" Clara's eyes lit. "Those two I swear I'd marry without a second thought."

Elyn cocked her head. "Tell me about it. So?"

"Well...since Sirius is Harry's godfather, he lived with him until the age of eleven. Sirius married that girl, Sarah I think she was called, but she got killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, so he killed her back. He's got a little daughter called...well...called Elyn actually. I always thought that weird."

Elyn was openly crying then. Fortunately, Clara didn't notice.

Sirius married Sarah. And had a daughter with her they called after her.

Darn.

* * *

"What about Remus?"

"Ooh, he is the best in the best. A real badass. Helped Severus and all in his quest for killing the Horcruxes. He's the one who killed Yaxley in the best duel in the history of the books."

"And about his personal life?"

"Well, contrarily to the movies, he never married that Tonks. Duh. He remained loyal to his first love. I think she was called Smi or something. Peculiar. Anyway, never married. Always kept a letter she wrote him close to his heart though. A true romantic."

Elyn chuckled. Oh yes, he was a true romantic.

* * *

Then Clara's words kicked in. "What do you mean, "contrarily to the movies"?"

"Well, smartass, those stupid people directing the HP saga decided to rewrite the books almost piece by piece. That's why in your version-"

"Sirius and Remus die."

"Yeah."

"Well, thank, Cla."

Clara winked and smirked. "I'll put the seven books onto your bed-stand when we get home. You'll start the prequel when I buy the book."

"Prequel?"

"Yep. JK Rowling decided to write a book about the Marauder's time. Hopefully I'll get to know that Smi and kill her."

Elyn chuckled at the ridiculous of the situation. "Deal, darling."

* * *

They arrived at school for five, as scheduled, and settled down onto the farthest chairs in the rows.

They both hated their headmistress. Some of their teachers were alright, but still. That school was like hell in walls.

Elyn's eyes constantly searched for known faces. Some stopped to salute them, others waved their hand at them, others openly glared at the weirdo.

And then...there was like a crash in her world.

* * *

Everything shattered to pieces.

Her hand grabbed her wand under her shirt, and she felt the familiar throbbing in the wood under her fingertips.

"Remus?"

Her whisper remained unnoticed by her neighbours, but her eyes were just locked to the apparition before her.

"Hey, El, is that a new student?"

She nodded absent-mindedly. "Yes, I think so."

* * *

The boy walked before her and locked eyes with her for a split second.

Oh dear. He even had the same amber-brown eyes.

Clara stood. "Hey, are you new? I'm Clara?"

He left Elyn's gaze and smiled kindly to Clara. "David. And yes, I'm new. Last year."

"Well, that puts you in my sister's class. This is Elyn."

Again, their gazes locked. "Elyn...lovely name."

"David is too."

He chuckled. "I'll see you later, Elyn. Clara."

Clara smirked at her sister. "Oh, I think she'll do whatever she can..."

* * *

Elyn was...dumbfounded.

It wasn't Remus, and yet it was his twin.

Well, maybe after all she wouldn't hate this repeat of her last school-year...


End file.
